Unname Place
by Chiaki 'Sha' Akera
Summary: Summary: Seorang penyanyi terkenal bernama Uchiha Sasuke terdampar di sebuah tempat yang belum dikenalnya. Tempat itu dipenuhi oleh orang-orang aneh. Dan di sana, ia mendapat kejutan yang tak pernah ia duga.
1. Chapter 1

**Unname Place**

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, typo, AU**

**Summary: Seorang penyanyi terkenal bernama Uchiha Sasuke terdampar di sebuah tempat yang belum dikenalnya. Tempat itu dipenuhi oleh orang-orang aneh. Dan di sana, dia mendapat kejutan yang tak pernah dia duga.**

**X.x.X**

Wajah tampan. Postur tubuh tinggi. Senyum dingin mematikan. Mata _onyx_. Rambut _raven_ model _emo_. Kulit putih. Perawakan sedang—_six pack_ bisa dibilang. Menyukai ketenangan dan warna biru. Kalau sudah kusebutkan beberapa ciri-ciri orang sesuai yang di atas sana, apakah kau dapat membayangkan siapa orangnya?

Belum? Baiklah. Ini kata kuncinya.

Irit kata.

Sudah? Yap! Anda tepat sekali! Uchiha Sasuke!

Seorang penyanyi muda terkenal. Orang tuanya mempunyai bisnis terbesar di kota Konoha, tidak bukan Konoha lagi, tapi Jepang. Keluarga terkaya pertama se-Jepang.

Uchiha Corp. Perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang teknologi—lebih jelasnya, perusahaan ini menciptakan _software-software_ komputer yang tentunya sangat berguna bagi masyarakat. Seharusnya Sasuke bisa menjadi penerusnya—walaupun masih ada Itachi, kakaknya—namun dia lebih memilih berkecimpung di dunia hiburan. Jabatan Presiden Direktur saat ini masih dipegang oleh Uchiha Fugaku, ayah Itachi dan Sasuke. Oke, kita mulai bercerita tentang kehidupan Sasuke.

Menjadi anak dari pengusaha terkaya se-Jepang itu enak, bukan? Tentu saja! Jangan ditanya lagi! Tapi, bagi Sasuke itu menyusahkan.

Pertama, jika dia hanya anak pengusaha, dia tidak terlalu banyak disorot—alias dikenal masyarakat luas walau author tak yakin akan hal itu. Namun, sekarang dia adalah penyanyi, siapa sih yang tidak kenal?

Kedua, dia bisa saja dikawal ke mana-mana oleh _bodyguard_ utusan ayahnya. Oh, itu sama saja sih dengan saat ini.

Ketiga, dikejar-kejar wartawan! Itu memang risikonya, kan?

Keempat, kalau dia tidak menjadi penyanyi, mungkin dia hanya akan disibukkan dengan urusan-urusan bisnis. Tapi sekarang? Dia sibuk manggung di mana-mana. Bahkan sudah ditawari main _dorama_.

Dan masih banyak lagi konsekuensi yang di dapat. Dan saat ini, Sasuke baru saja akan naik ke panggung.

**X.x.X**

"Sasuke-kun, kau sudah siap?" tanya Karin—_manager_nya. Tanpa banyak berbicara, Sasuke mengangguk.

"Oh ya, sebelum aku lupa, aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu. Besok akan diadakan konferensi pers mengenai album terbarumu," tambah Karin.

"Saat aku di wawancarai, aku ingin kau berada di sampingku," ujar Sasuke. Karin terdiam sesaat. Dia menjadi sedikit salah tingkah.

"Umm ... baiklah. Ah, aku akan ke tempat Suigetsu dulu. Sukses, ya!" Setelah mengatakan itu, Karin menghilang dari ruang rias Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke mengamati dirinya sekali lagi di cermin. Setelah merasa dirinya sudah siap, Sasuke keluar dari ruang rias dan berjalan menuju belakang panggung. Dia harus memberikan pertunjukan terbaiknya, tentu saja karena ini adalah acara konser manajemennya yang berusia delapan tahun. Sasuke menarik napasnya perlahan dan menghembuskannya.

Gaara yang merupakan temannya muncul. Dia baru saja menampilkan sebuah lagu indah miliknya. Gaara merupakan penyanyi muda, sama seperti Sasuke. Mereka berada di bawah manajemen yang sama.

Dan sekarang adalah giliran Sasuke. Sasuke naik ke panggung dengan diiringi oleh tepuk tangan penonton yang sangat riuh. Sasuke tersenyum tipis pada penggemarnya dan itu cukup membuat mereka berteriak 'Kyaa! Sasuke-kun!', 'Senyummu yang terbaik!', 'Aku jatuh cinta padamu!', dan semacamnya. Sasuke mulai bernyanyi saat para pemusik mulai mengalunkan intro sebuah lagu. Sasuke menyanyi dengan penuh perasaan. Lagu sedih yang bertemakan cinta ini mampu membuat para penggemarnya terpukau. Mereka pun ikut menyanyi layaknya Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya membawakan dua buah lagu saja. Namun, respon penonton yang paling meriah yang didapatkannya. Konser akan selesai satu jam lagi. Karena dia telah menyelasaikan tugasnya, dia memilih untuk tidur di ruangannya. Dia sangat lelah hari ini. Setelah latihan berjam-jam sebelum konser, dia memilih untuk tidur. Toh, tidak salah bukan?

**X.x.X**

Sasuke terbangun dua jam kemudian. Itupun karena seorang satpam yang membangunkannya. "Tuan Sasuke, bangun. Yang lainnya sudah pada pulang."

Sasuke yang masih linglung sedikit hanya berkata, "Apa?"

"Manajemen Anda sudah pulang semua, kecuali Anda."

"Apa! Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak satu jam yang lalu."

Sasuke mendecih kesal. Kemudian dia berlari menuju ruangan teman-temannya yang lain. Termasuk Karin. "Karin! Gaara! Suigetsu!"

Namun nihil. Teriakannya yang cukup keras itu mengundang gema yang memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Dia merasa sedikit aneh. Gedung konser ini saja belum dibereskan. Dia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Buat apa dibereskan? Tinggal sewa orang saja, benar?

Sasuke menendang angin dengan kesal. Dia memukul tembok di sampingnya. "Sialan!"

Sasuke memutuskan untuk berganti baju terlebih dahulu. Dia mengganti baju konsernya dengan bajunya yang biasa. Baju casual seperti baju santai pada umumnya. Dia juga mengenakan jaket lalu memakai tudungnya. Tak lupa topi dengan warna biru favoritnya. Lengkap sudah, Sasuke seperti seorang penculik anak yang sedang marak-maraknya diperbincangkan. Yah, daripada ketahuan fans lalu dikejar-kejar? Malah makin repot. Kalau begini, Sasuke terpaksa naik bis.

Sasuke keluar dari gedung tersebut diam-diam. Lalu dengan langkah yang sedikit dipercepat, dia menuju terminal. Dia tak peduli akan tatapan aneh orang-orang terhadap dirinya. Berpenampilan aneh di tengah malam? Siapa sih yang tidak berpikir macam-macam?

Sesampainya di sana, Sasuke segera menuju loket. Sasuke beruntung, ternyata dia masih bisa naik bis terakhir. Setelah membeli tiket bis yang dimaksud, Sasuke mencari bis yang akan dinaikinya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke segera menaiki bis tersebut dan duduk di depan kedua di samping jendela. Ada beberapa penumpang lainnya juga dan mereka tertidur. Mungkin sangat lelah. Lebih baik Sasuke diam saja dan menunggu bis ini berangkat.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, bis tersebut berangkat. Sasuke yang dirinya masih lelah, memutuskan untuk tidur kembali. Dan dia akan berusaha bangun sebelum bis ini sampai di terminal selanjutnya. Namun sayang, sepertinya Dewi Fortuna tidak berpihak padanya.

Sasuke terbangun di terminal terakhri dan dia tidak tahu dirinya sedang berada di tempat apa. "Hey! Ini di mana?"

"Anda berada di terminal terakhir. Kalau Anda ingin mencapai sebuah pedesaan atau pemukiman, jalanlah sekitar tujuh kilometer dari sini. Kalau begitu permisi, kami harus kembali," ujar kondektur bis tersebut.

"Apa? Tunggu dulu! Aku ikut!" seru Sasuke.

"Maaf Tuan, tidak bisa." Kondektur tersebut pun menutup pintu bis tersebut dan bis itupun melaju, meninggalkan Sasuke seorang di terminal tersebut. "Arrgh! Sialan!"

Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan terminal tersebut sambil merutuki nasib sial yang terus menimpanya. Dia berjalan agak cepat saat dia merasakan ada hawa yang tidak enak pada terminal tersebut.

_Sialan! Sialan! Sialan! Sialan! Sekarang, kesialan apa lagi yang akan menimpaku! Ck, menyusahkan!_

Sasuke terus berjalan menuju arah yang diberi tahu oleh kondektur lagi. Baginya yang jarang berjalan kaki, baru berjalan dua kilometer saja sudah lelah. Sasuke berhenti sebentar lalu melanjutkan lagi perjalanannya.

Baru jalan satu kilometer sejak tempat dia berhenti tadi, Sasuke sudah tidak kuat. Sasuke melirik jam tangannya.

Pukul 12.30 dini hari.

_Apa? Sudah jam segini? Aku harus secepatnya menemukan rumah penduduk!_

Sasuke memutuskan untuk berlari saja. Dia sudah merasakan hawa tidak enak di sekitarnya. Apalagi, di sepanjang jalan di sana terdapat banyak pohon bambu dan pohon besar. Di saat seperti ini, Sasuke malah mengingat candaan kakaknya sewaktu dia kecil.

"_Kalau melewati sebuah jalan yang banyak pohon bambu dan pohon besar, maka di situ adalah tempat para hantu berkumpul. Dan jika kau melewatinya saat mulai senja sampai pukul empat pagi, kau akan dimakan oleh hantu-hantu tersebut karena pada jam segitu, hantu-hantu sudah keluar dari tempatnya," ujar Itachi. Sasuke kecil hanya mengangguk menurut saja karena saat itu dia belum mengerti apa-apa._

Dan untuk saat ini, Sasuke mulai terpengaruh atas cerita kakaknya. Dia meningatkan kecepatan berlarinya. Namun dia mendadak berhenti saat dia melihat seorang nenek tua bersama seorang gadis berambut panjang sedang menyusuri jalan dengan membelakanginya. Sasuke bergidik ngeri. Dia mulai teringat pada sosok sadako.

Sasuke membuang jauh-jauh pikirannya. Dia berjalan agak lambat. Tanpa Sasuke tahu, di depannya ada ranting-ranting kering yang berserakan dan—

_Krek!_

—dia tidak sengaja mengijak salah satu dari ranting tersebut dan itu cukup untuk membuat dua orang di hadapannya menoleh ke belakang. Sasuke langsung berjalan mundur. Namun, kedua wanita itu malah mendekatinya.

"Anak muda, sedang apa kau di sini? Ini tengah malam," ujar nenek tua tersebut.

"Iya, apa yang kau lakukan? Lebih baik kau pulang saja," saran gadis cantik di sebelahnya. Sasuke semakin takut saat dia melihat bahwa salah satu mata gadis tersebut tertutup oleh poninya yang panjang. Gadis tersebut sedikit heran melihat tingkah Sasuke. Namun dia tersenyum setelahnya. "Kau menganggap kami ini setan, hantu, atau semacamnya, ya? Hahaha! Kami ini manusia lho! Ma-nu-si-a. Kami adalah penduduk desa. Kami ada keperluan sehingga masih ada di tempat seperti ini pada jam segini."

"Eh? Apa?" gumam Sasuke tanpa sadar. Dia memperhatikan baik-baik kedua wanita di hadapannya ini. Kalau diperhatikan baik-baik, memang seperti manusia, sih. Ya ampun Sasuke! Masa kau tidak bisa membedakan wanita hantu—atau sadako sebut saja—dengan wanita cantik—dan seorang nenek tua—? Mungkin saja Sasuke masih terpengaruh oleh cerita kakaknya yang sangat didukung oleh hawa dan suasananya.

"Aku," akhirnya Sasuke mau berbicara juga, "tersesat. Dan tadi kalian bilang kalian adalah penduduk desa? Berarti ada desa di sekitar sini?"

"Tentu saja ada! Mau ikut?" tawar gadis tersebut. Sasuke menimbang-nimbang sebentar. Daripada nanti muncul _headline news_ yang berjudul 'Sasuke sang penyanyi terkenal ditemukan tewas di sebuah tempat yang tidak dikenal karena dimakan hantu' lebih baik Sasuke ikut saja. lagipula udara di sana dingin. Jaket yang Sasuke gunakan tidak cukup untuk menghangatkan badannya.

"Baiklah." Mereka pun berjalan kembali menuju desa yang gadis tersebut maksud. Sasuke berjalan di samping mereka—tepatnya di samping gadis tersebut.

"Oh, ya, namamu siapa? Namaku Ino. Sedangkan dia adalah Nenek Chiyo," ujar gadis tersebut sambil tersenyum. Sasuke sedikit kaget mendengarnya. Bagaimana tidak kaget? Selain anak seorang direktur dari perusahaan terkenal, dia juga, kan penyanyi muda berbakat.

"Sasuke. Panggil aku Sasuke."

"Oh begitu, ayo Nek, Sasuke, kita berjalan lebih cepat saja. Aku mulai menggigil," ujar Ino. Mereka pun mempercepat langkah kaki mereka.

"Sudah kubilang, kalau kau sebaiknya membawa jaket. Hah, kau ini," sahut Nenek Chiyo.

"Iya, iya, Nek, maafkan aku," ujar Ino sambil memperlihatkan cengirannya.

"Apa masih jauh?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Ah, tidak kok. Sebentar lagi juga sampai," jawab gadis tersebut.

_Berarti tidak sejauh yang kubayangkan. Dna tidak sejauh yang kondektur tadi bilang, batinnya._

Tak lama kemudian—sepuluh menit kemudian—, mereka sudah sampai di sebuah desa atau lebih tepatnya pemukiman yang sepertinya jarang dimasuki oleh manusia lain. Bagaimana mau dimasuki? Tempatnya saja terpencil begitu.

Gapura yang menunjukkan desa tersebut kini—yang terbuat dari kayu—kini sudah patah di beberapa bagian. Sasuke mengernyit heran.

_Tempat macam apa ini? Gapuranya saja sudah lapuk begitu. Lagipula, aku seperti merasa sedang berada di Jepang kuno._

Sasuke terus mengikuti kedua wanita tersebut membawanya berjalan. Mereka berdua berhenti di sebuah tempat yang cukup luas dibandingkan dengan tempat lainnya. Dan di sana terdapat plang yang sudah berdebu.

"Ini adalah penginapan. Aku dan nenek tinggal di sini. Tepatnya di belakang penginapan ini. Lebih baik sekarang kita segera masuk," ucap Ino. Kemudian Ino membuka pintu geser penginapan tersebut. Meskipun di luarnya tidak terlihat tidak terurus, namun di dalamnya cukup rapi dan bersih. Yah, bisa dibilang terawatlah.

"Ayo kita masuk." Mereka pun masuk. Di tempat resepsionis, mereka berhenti. Ino akan mengantarkan Nenek Chiyo kembali ke rumah sedangkan Sasuke menunggu di situ. Tak lama kemudian, Ino sudah kembali. "Akan kupanggilkan pemilik penginapa ini."

Ino masuk ke sebuah ruangan. Menurut Sasuke, sepertinya ini adalah penginapa yang bergabung dengan rumah pemiliknya. Sasuke mengambil ponselnya.

_Sinyal di sini lemah, keluhnya_.

Tentu saja lemah, ini tempat yang sulit dijangkau manusia. Herannya, di Tokyo seperti ini masih ada seperti ini. Tunggu dulu! Ini tidak mungkin di Tokyo! Ini pasti sudah di luar Tokyo!

Suara lantai kayu yang sedikit berdecit pun membuyarkan pikiran Sasuke. Sasuke sedikit terkejut saat melihat siapa yang Ino bawa—yang dia bilang adalah pemilik penginapan ini. Seorang gadis bermata _emerald_ yang seumuran dengannya dengan seorang laki-laki berambut pirang yang telah sangat dikenalnya. Sasuke membelalakan matanya. Begitu juga dengan dua orang tersebut.

"Sa—Sakura, Naruto..."

"Sasuke..."

"Teme..."

**X.x.X**

**Tsuzuku**

**Saya author baru untuk pairing SasuHina! Salam kenal! Mohon bantuannya, ya! Maaf buat chapter satunya belum ada SasuHina-nya. Awalnya mau nyisipin kata-kata Jepang seperti biasanya, tapi karena alurnya sedikit serius, jadi saya batalkan. Lebih baik pake bahasa Indonesia, aja. Lagipula, entar feelnya sedikit beda. Terus, penasaran nggak kenapa mereka bertiga kaget banget? Hehehe. Fic ini saya buat karena terinspirasi oleh kartun lho. Tahu nggak kartunnya apa? Tebak tebak! XD**

**Udah ah, minta reviewnya, ya author readers yang baik yang cakep! Hehehe.**

**Review**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

**Unname Place**

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, typo, AU**

**Summary: Seorang penyanyi terkenal bernama Uchiha Sasuke terdampar di sebuah tempat yang belum dikenalnya. Tempat itu dipenuhi oleh orang-orang aneh. Dan di sana, dia mendapat kejutan yang tak pernah dia duga.**

**X.x.X**

Sasuke sangat terkejut melihat siapa yang Ino bawa. Sasuke sampai menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"Te-Teme, ah, Sasuke, itu benar, kau?" tanya pria tersebut, Naruto.

"Naruto? Sakura? Jadi selama ini kalian—"

"Ah, lebih baik kita bicara di dalam saja. Ino, sebaiknya kau cepat tidur dan temani Nenek Chiyo dan suamimu. Shikamaru sudah menunggumu daritadi," saran Sakura dengan nada sedikit memerintah.

"Baiklah, semuanya, aku duluan," ujar Ino lalu pergi. Setelah dirasa Ino sudah benar-benar pergi, Sakura mengajak Naruto dan Sasuke pergi ke rumah Naruto. Di sebelah penginapan ini namun masih tergabung. Mereka menuju ruang keluarga dan duduk di sofa di sana. Dan ada dua sofa kecil di sana. Naruto duduk di sofa panjang tersebut sedangkan Sasuke duduk di sofa kecil.

"Nah, sebelumnya, aku ingin membuatkan kita teh dulu. Kalian, berbicaralah," ucap Sakura lalu pergi ke dapur.

Tak ada yang memulai percakapan. Mereka terlalu bingung apa yang mau diperbincangkan. Namun Naruto yang tidak tahan dengan suasana seperti ini segera memulai pembicaraan.

"Jelaskan padaku kenapa kau bisa ada di sini." Naruto menyenderkan punggungnya, berusaha rileks. Meskipun begitu, dia menoleh pada Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri hanya menatap lurus ke depan.

"Aku tersesat. Tahu-tahu aku sudah berada di sini," jawabnya singkat.

"Aku tidak percaya. Mana mungkin kau yang seorang penyanyi terkenal bisa tersesat di sebuah desa yang terpencil seperti ini."

"Oke, aku hanya akan menceritakannya padamu satu kali. Manajemenku baru saja mengadakan konser dan aku salah satu yang akan mengisi acara konser tersebut. Sialnya, setelah selesai menyanyi, aku tertidur tanpa tahu bahwa aku telah ditinggalkan oleh yang lain. Setelah itu aku naik bis dan kembali tertidur. Tahu-tahu aku sudah berada di terminal terakhir—yang cukup jauh dari sini—dan aku memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki menemukan desa yang ditunjukan oleh kondektur bisa tersebut. Di tengah jalan, aku bertemu dengan Nenek Chiyo dan Ino lalu mereka mengantarkanku sampai ke sini. Kau puas?" jelas Sasuke panjang lebar. Naruto terlihat menghela napas pelan.

"Oke, baiklah. Karena kau tamu spesialku, sebaiknya kau tidur di rumahku saja. Ada satu kamar kosong lagi." Naruto bangkit dan mengajak Sasuke ke kamarnya.

"Kau masih hutang cerita padaku. Kau harus jelaskan padaku kenapa kau—dan Sakura—bisa hidup di tempat terpencil seperti ini dan kenapa kalian tinggal satu rumah." Kemudian Sasuke berjalan mengikuti Naruto.

"Baiklah, besok pagi. Tidak, maksudku, nanti pagi." Sasuke masuk ke kamarnya. Tidak terlalu buruk. Ruangan tersebut terdiri dari delapan _tatami_ dan ada lemari di sampingnya. Sasuke mencari _futon _untuk tempat dia tidur.

"Jangan lupa, Dobe," ujar Sasuke sebelum tidur. Naruto sedikit kaget akan panggilan Sasuke padanya. Kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Ya. Selamat malam, Teme," ucap Naruto sebelum dia menutup pintu kamar tersebut.

**X.x.X**

Ternyata Sasuke tidak bisa tidur. Dia memutuskan untuk bangun dan keluar sejenak saja. Saat dia melewati sebuah kamar terdengar suara seorang wanita. Pintu kamar tersebut terbuka sedikit, jadi dia bisa mengintip. Saat Sasuke melihat siapa wanita tersebut, Sasuke terkejut. Tanpa sadar Sasuke bergumam sendiri.

"Hi-Hinata..." Wanita tersebut kini menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu.

"Si-siapa di sana? Ada seseorang? Naruto-kun? Sakura-chan?" ujar wanita tersebut sedikit takut. Wanita yang bernama Hinata tersebut berjalan ke arah pintu. Dia tahu ada seseorang di balik pintu. Dia pun membuka pintu tersebut dan terkejutlah dia.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun..."

"Hinata, itu kau?"

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu."

"Ikut aku."

"Ke mana?"

"Kita ke bagian belakang rumah ini."

Sasuke berjalan di samping Hinata. Pikirannya sangat kalut sekarang. Bukan saja bertemu Sakura dan Naruto, dia bahkan bertemu dengan Hinata! Dia terus memandangi Hinata dengan pandangan heran. Hinata sendiri sangat kaget bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke. Dia berjalan dengan sedikit menunduk.

_Srek_

Hinata membuka pintu belakang rumah tersebut. Mereka duduk di teras belakang rumah tersebut.

"A-ada apa Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata sedikit takut.

"Aku terlalu bingung ingin mulai darimana."

"Eh?" Kini Hinata menatap Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri sedang menatap langit malam.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu. Kenapa kau bisa di sini?"

"Bukankah seharusnya aku yang bertanya hal itu padamu, Sasuke-kun?" balas Hinata. Jujur, Hinata sendiri tidak tahu apa yang ingin dia bicarakan.

"Kau tanyakan saja pada Dobe jika kau ingin tahu tentang hal itu. Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku," ujar Sasuke sambil tetap memandang langit malam.

"Na-Naruto-kun? Oh, kau sudah bertemu dengannya. Aku di sini ... aku di sini karena..."

"Hinata, ini terlalu aneh untukku."

"M-maksudmu?"

"Entah kenapa aku bisa berada di tempat seperti ini dan bertemu dengan ...," Sasuke berhenti sejenak kemudian melanjutkan, "... teman-teman lamaku."

Hinata tertunduk. Entah kenapa, kata-kata Sasuke tadi membuat Hinata mengingat dia. Teman?

_Sasuke-kun, kau itu cerdas. Kenapa kau tidak tahu sebab aku berada di sini? Kenapa masih kau tanyakan tentang hal itu?_

"Hinata..."

"Ah, Sasuke-kun," ucap Hinata sembari bangkit, "sebaiknya kau kembali tidur saja. Aku juga akan kembali tidur. Selamat malam."

Sebelum Hinata benar-benar pergi, Sasuke segera bangkit dan menahan pergelangan tangannya dan itu cukup untuk membuat Hinata berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang. "Apa?"

"Itu benar, ya?"

"Apa?" Hinata menatap _onyx_ Sasuke. Mereka berpandangan sepersekian detik sampai Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia meringis. Hinata berusaha mengatur napasnya. Dia berusaha tidak menangis. Namun, pertahanan Hinata runtuh. Dia ingin menangis sekarang juga. Tapi tidak di hadapan Sasuke. Tidak. Dia tidak ingin menangis, tapi...

"Gaara ... benar?"

_Duk!_

Hinata jatuh tertunduk. Sasuke melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Hinata menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Dia menangis.

"Hi-Hinata..."

"Sasuke-kun, aku mohon... Jangan, jangan pernah berbicara lagi tentang dia ... aku mohon..."

"Baiklah," Sasuke mengelus pelan puncak kepala Hinata—dan Hinata kaget atas perlakuan Sasuke itu—, "tapi untuk hal ini kau harus tahu. Orang tuamu, adikmu, kakakmu, pamanmu, mereka sangat merindukanmu, kau tahu?"

Hinata terkejut. _Maafkan aku ayah, maafkan aku Hanabi, maafkan aku Neji, maafkan aku Paman Hizashi, maafkan aku semuanya ... maafkan aku..._

Hinata masih saja menangis. Sasuke yang melihatnya tidak tega. Dia bangkit sambil merengkuh bahu Hinata yang tiba-tiba mendadak lemah. Saat itu juga Sasuke tahu, Hinata itu rapuh. Apalagi setelah peristiwa waktu itu, Hinata pasti membutuhkan sandaran. Dia pasti sangat rapuh.

"Kita kembali ke kamar, aku akan menuntunmu," ujar Sasuke lembut. Hinata mengangkat kepalanya. Dia melihat Sasuke yang tersenyum lembut padanya. Melihat Sasuke tersenyum membuat Hinata ikut tersenyum juga.

"Seorang putri yang cantik jika menangis kecantikannya akan luntur, lho," goda Sasuke, kemudian dia mengeluarkan saputangannya dan membersihkan wajah Hinata dari cairan-cairan asin yang membuatnya terlihat rapuh, "aku ingin mendengarnya langsung darimu. Tapi, mendengar namanya saja sudah membuatmu seperti ini. Baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksa."

Hinata melihat Sasuke yang sedang serius membersihkan wajahnya. Dia tersenyum tulus. Selama ini, tempatnya berkeluh kesah hanyalah Sakura, Naruto, dan Ino. Setidaknya, menceritakannya pada Sasuke yang merupakan teman dekat Gaara akan membuatnya sedikit lega. Lamunan Hinata buyar saat Sasuke berkata, "Nah sudah selesai. Lebih baik kau cuci muka dulu. Atau kalau kau mau langsung tidur, ya, tidak apa-apa."

Sasuke berjalan di depannya. Sesampainya di depan kamar Hinata, baru saja Sasuke akan kembali ke kamarnya, Hinata menahan pergelangan tangan Sasuke. "A-aku ... ingin menceritakan hal itu padamu."

Sasuke terkejut. Namun dia tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah. Aku masuk."

Mereka berdua kini duduk di lantai dengan keadaan menyender di dinding. Hinata menelan ludahnya sendiri gugup. Perasaan yang sama saat dia ditemukan oleh Sakura dan Naruto yang langsung menawarkannya tempat tinggal dan membantunya menghilangkan kesedihannya.

"I-itu benar. Aku sangat kacau waktu itu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku sangat takut." Hinata mengambil napas sejenak kemudian melanjutkan.

"Saat tahu bahwa diriku—"

"Lalu, di mana dia? Di mana bayi tersebut?"

"Di-dia ... dia sudah..."

"Jangan bilang kau menggugurkannya, Hinata." Sasuke ingin sekali berkata lembut dengan nada biasa-biasa saja pada Hinata. Namun, saat mendengar cerita ini langsung dari Hinata, telinga Sasuke menjadi panas dan dia sama sekali tidak ingin mendengar cerita Hinata.

Mendengar cerita bahwa Hinata telah mengandung anak Gaara—temannya—membuatnya gila. Apalagi karena Hinata telah diperkosa Gaara. Ingin sekali Sasuke meninju muka Gaara saat ini juga. Sasuke tahu dia berlebihan. Tapi, dia tak rela saat gadis yang dia cintai telah direnggut keperawanannya secara paksa oleh temannya sendiri. Bahkan Gaara adalah teman dekatnya.

"A-aku tidak menggugurkannya, Sasuke-kun. Tapi dia ...," mata Hinata telah berkaca-kaca, dia ingin menangis lagi, "dia meninggal. Tepat setelah aku melahirkannya."

_Tes_

Air mata Hinata pun jatuh. Sasuke sungguh terkejut. Jadi selama ini Hinata tidak menggugurkan kandungannya? Bahkan berjuang saat melahirkannya? Tapi sayangnya bayi itu meninggal.

"D—dia meninggal karena sakit. Setelah aku melahirkannya, besoknya dia demam. Ternyata dia tidak cocok untuk tinggal di tempat seperti ini. Lalu, setelah berusaha diobati oleh dokter di sini, ternyata dia sudah tidak tertolong..."

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu."

"Terima kasih." Hinata mengusap air matanya.

"Lalu, perasaanmu terhadap Gaara?" Sasuke sadar bahwa mungkin saja jawaban atas pertanyaannya ini akan menyakiti hatinya. Yah, semoga apa yang dia pikirkan itu salah.

_Jangan jawab kau masih mencintainya! Jangan jawab kau masih mencintai mantan pacarmu itu!_

"A-aku bodoh, Sasuke-kun." Hati Sasuke hancur. Berarti, dia hanya bisa melihat Hinata saja tanpa bisa memilikinya. Itu takdir, Sasuke. Sasuke berusaha menguatkan hatinya sendiri.

"Oh, begitu." Entah kenapa yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah kata-kata bernada dingin dan ketus.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Ada apa?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Apa ... aku telah menyakiti hatimu seperti waktu itu?" tanya Hinata takut-takut. Dia takut kalau jawabannya atas pertanyaan Sasuke tadi itu menyakiti hatinya.

"Tidak. Tidak sama sekali. Apa masih ada cerita lagi? Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa ditemukan oleh Sakura dan Naruto?"

Hinata mengatur napasnya. Dia mulai bercerita lagi. "Aku kabur. Saat itu aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku naik bis tanpa tujuan. Aku pun berjalan tanpa tujuan. Sampai pada suatu saat aku tidak kuat lagi. Aku pingsan. Saat aku bangun, ternyata aku sudah berasa di tempat ini. Aku sangat kacau waktu itu. Aku bahkan baru mau makan dan berbicara setelah beberapa hari. Setelah itu, aku bercerita pada mereka. Ternyata, mereka menerimaku dengan baik. Aku senang. Untuk seterusnya, aku menjalani hidupku seperti ini."

"Selama dua tahun ini, aku melihat sosok yang berbeda pada dirimu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Sosok yang dulunya begitu rapuh, sekarang berubah menjadi kuat dan tegar. Aku senang melihatnya." Sasuke pun tersenyum. Hinata tersenyum malu.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur, Sasuke-kun," saran Hinata. Sasuke mengangguk dan dia mulai beranjak pergi. Tepat saat Hinata akan menutup pintu, Sasuke bergumam, "Tak adakah tempat khusus di hatiku untukmu? Kenapa hanya Gaara saja?"

"Kau mengucapkan sesuatu?" tanya Hinata.

"Tidak. Baiklah aku tidur dulu." Setelah mengatakan begitu Sasuke pergi menuju kamarnya. Hinata memandang punggung Sasuke sedih. Dia—dengan jelas—mendengar apa yang Sasuke katakan. Entah kenapa dia mengingat saat itu, saat-saat kelulusan mereka.

"_Hinata, ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu," ujar Sasuke berusaha menutupi kegugupannya._

"_A-apa, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata penasaran. Pasalnya, sekarang wajah Sasuke sedikit merona dan dia pun tampak gugup._

"_A-aku..."_

"_Ya?"_

"_Aku menyukaimu. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku, Hinata?" Hinata kaget. Dia memandang sosok Sasuke di depannya. Dia tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi._

"_Maaf." Hanya itu yang bisa dia katakan. Hinata tahu, saat itu juga, hati Sasuke pasti sakit. Apakah ada penolakan yang tidak sakit?_

"_Kau dan Gaara ... benar? Itu benar?"_

"_Maaf."_

"_Ya sudah. Aku juga tidak memaksamu." Setelah itu, Sasuke pergi dan Hinata menatap punggung Sasuke dengan sedih. Dia merasa kehilangan._

Tak seharusnya Hinata mengingat saat-saat itu. Tapi tak dapat disangkal, saat dia melihat dan bertemu dengan Sasuke setelah dua tahun tidak bertemu, itu membuatnya sangat kaget. Dia mungkin tidak dapat berkata-kata lagi.

Hinata menutup pintu kamarnya dengan gerakan pelan seolah tidak ingin menganggu ketenangan yang lainnya. Tangannya bergetar.

_Tuk_

Pintu itu tertutup sempurna. Dan Hinata jatuh lemas. Kakinya tak mampu mengangkat beban tubuhnya. Bahunya bergetar—tubuhnya bergetar.

_Apa yang salah dari diriku? Untuk saat itu aku merasa kehilangan. Tapi kenapa, saat Sasuke-kun bersikap seperti itu lagi, aku juga merasa kehilangan? Aku masih mencintai Gaara ... tapi... Saat aku melihat Sasuke-kun yang sedih seperti ada yang menyayat hatiku. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Tidak mungkin aku menyukai Sasuke-kun ... tidak mungkin..._

**X.x.X**

**Tsuzuku**

**Reply Review Area:**

**Mizuki Kana: **Nyehaha (?)! Makasih! Gomen ne, nggak apdet kilat. Hinata muncul, kan?

**Y.C: **Biar seru aja, lagian, kan nyeritain dulu kenapa Sasuke bisa nyampe ke tempat ini. Misteri? Umm, lebih tepatnya teka-teki, mungkin? Gomen, ne, nggak apdet kilat.

**Mery-chan:** Hahaha, makasih.

**n:** Ini nih, SasuHina. Kerasa nggak feel-nya?

**sasuhina caem:** Iya dong, pasti di apdet. Walau ngaret *plakk*

**Yang login, sudah kubalas lewat PM ^^**

**Hola! Di sini full SasuHina, ya? Walaupun awalnya nggak -.- Wah, maaf juga karena ngaret banget apdetnya! v^.^v Oke, jangan marahin author karena membuat cerita dengan kedua chara utama sama-sama tersiksa! *itukansifatelu!* Maaf sekali lagi maaf, saya ini suka banget nyiksa-nyiksa chara *emang!* Terus ada GaaHina meskipun implisit. Jangan marah ya. Kalau chapternya kependekan jangan marah juga. Terus, maaf juga Sasukenya OOC. Penjelasan Hinata juga maksa banget, ya?**

**Oh ya, sekedar mau ngigetin aja biar pada nggak bingung. Untuk tanda elipsis (yang benar-benar elipsis), itu yang sebelumnya dikasih spasi. Kalau yang nggak dikasih spasi, dalam original naskahnya elipsisnya ditambah satu titik lagi ^^**

**Emm ... sebelum meninggalkan cerita ini, tolong klik link review dong!**

**Review**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

**Unname Place**

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, typo, AU**

**Summary: Seorang penyanyi terkenal bernama Uchiha Sasuke terdampar di sebuah tempat yang belum dikenalnya. Tempat itu dipenuhi oleh orang-orang aneh. Dan di sana, dia mendapat kejutan yang tak pernah dia duga.**

**X.x.X**

Suara burung-burung yang mulai beraktivitas kembali cukup untuk membangunkan para warga desa 'tanpa nama'—yang memang sedari awal tidak mempunyai nama—tersebut. Seorang pemuda yang kita kenal bernama Uchiha Sasuke sedang berusaha membuka kelopak matanya.

"Uggh," erangnya. Dia berusaha membuka kelopak matanya yang berat. Wajar saja, semalaman dia menemani Hinata dan dia hanya tidur beberapa jam. Setelah Sasuke dapat mengumpulkan rohnya kembali, dia langsung menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh muka dan menyikat gigi.

Namun, saat dia membuka pintu kamarnya, yang ditemuinya adalah Hinata dengan posisi ingin mengetuk pintu tersebut.

"Hinata," ucap Sasuke spontan.

"Kau sudah bangun? Kau pasti ingin ke kamar mandi, kan? Kamar mandi ada di belakang sana," jelas Hinata sambil menunjuk arah yang dimaksud. Sasuke mengangguk kemudian beranjak ke kamar mandi. Hinata lebih memilih untuk pergi ke dapur dan menyiapkan makanan bersama Sakura.

"Sakura-chan? Ada yang perlu kubantu?" tanya Hinata.

"Yah boleh, ada sih. Tolong kupaskan bawang-bawang ini, ya. Aku akan memasak nasi goreng," jawab Sakura. Hinata mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian dia membawa sebilah pisau dan mulai mengupas bawang-bawang tersebut.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat saat Sakura sedang menggoreng—Hinata sedang merapikan meja makan. Itu suara langkah kaki Sasuke dan Naruto. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum tipis. Dia segera menghidangkan makanan yang baru saja dia masak. Di sana terdapat empat kursi. Pas, bukan?

Sakura duduk bersama Naruto dan Sasuke duduk bersama Hinata. Setelah mengucapkan '_Itadakimasu_!', mereka pun mulai menyantap makanan mereka tersebut. Sasuke teringat akan sesuatu. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Naruto.

"Dobe, ceritakan," ujar atau lebih tepatnya pinta Sasuke.

"Apa? Ceritakan apa?" tanya Naruto bingung. Entah memang tidak ingat atau pura-pura tidak ingat. Sasuke menjadi kesal sendiri.

"Yang semalam, masa kau sudah lupa?" ujar Sasuke sedikit kesal. Naruto berhenti sejenak. Kemudian dia mengingat yang semalam. Setelah ingat, dia menunjukkan cengiran _innocent_-nya.

"Oh iya, maaf, maaf, aku lupa, hehehe," ucap Naruto. Hinata sadar apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh dua atau mungkin tiga orang ini. Hinata segera memisahkan diri.

"A-ah, Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, aku permisi dulu, ya. Makanku sudah selesai kok," ujar Hinata. Tiga orang yang lainnya sekarang berganti menatap Hinata yang sudah berdiri dari kursinya. Hinata yang dipandangi seperti itu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ehm, tumben sekali. Baiklah," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Aku ada janji dengan Ino-chan, aku permisi," ujar Hinata sambil sedikit menunduk dan pergi dari sana. Terjadi keheningan sesaat sebelum Naruto bercerita.

"Aku ... pergi dari rumah," mulai Naruto.

"Kabur?" tanya Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Bukan, bukan, kabur. Aku hanya ...," Naruto berhenti sejenak, "ingin merasakan kebebasan dengan cara diriku sendiri. Aku tidak mau dikekang seperti itu. Apalagi jika harus mengurus perusahaan. Aku akan lebih senang jika mereka mengizinkanku untuk menjadi seorang photografer, seperti hobiku.

"Tiga tahun lalu aku memutuskan untuk pergi. Mereka tahu aku pergi. Namun, aku memutuskan untuk tidak kembali. Setelah pergi, aku berjalan mengikuti hatiku. Yah, intinya, tahu-tahu aku sudah di sini dan menetap di sini. Ini bukan rumahku, hanya rumah yang ditinggal penghuninya. Aku, kan tidak mungkin bisa membuat rumah." Naruto sedikit bercanda di saat terakhir ceritanya. Dia menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan seperti biasanya.

"Lalu? Aku rasa masih ada yang mengganjal—Sakura, aku sudah selesai," ujar Sasuke.

"Oh iya! Naruto kau sudah selesai? Baik, aku bereskan dulu," sahut Sakura. Sakura pun membereskan meja makan tersebut dan langsung mencuci piringnya. Dua sahabat ini pun melanjutkan obrolan mereka.

"Apa?"

"Seharusnya kau yang tahu karena kau yang bercerita padaku."

"Yah, memang ada yang mengganjal."

"Katakan."

"Aku ... kecewa."

"Kecewa? Karena apa?"

"Mereka—orang tuaku sama sekali tidak mencariku. Mereka sudah benar-benar tidak peduli padaku. Yah, hanya itu saja." Naruto berusaha merilekskan badannya dengan cara menyender.

"Apa kau tahu keadaan orang tuamu bagaimana? Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu Naruto."

"Maksudmu? Memangnya orang tuaku kenapa?" Ada perasaan takut yang menyelip di hatinya. Desa ini terpencil. Tak ada satu orang penduduknya yang memiliki TV atau radio. Jika ingin membeli koran, mereka harus ke pinggiran kota—paling dekat—jika ingin mengetahui kabar terbaru tentang negara mereka ini. Orang tua Naruto adalah orang yang cukup dikenal banyak orang. Tak sedikit wartawan yang mengulik kehidupan mereka, tentu saja karena mereka adalah salah satu pemilik perusahaan yang cukup terkenal di Jepang.

"Mereka baik-baik saja, hanya..."

"Apa? Katakan!"

"Ibumu, di saat-saat awal kau pergi, selalu menangis setiap hari karena khawatir. Ayahmu saja sampai kesulitan untuk menenangkannya. Mereka sayang padamu, Dobe. Mereka sudah berusaha mencarimu ke mana-mana. Sampai-sampai hampir setiap hari 'meneror' keluargaku dengan telepon."

"I-ibu ... ayah..."

Sakura yang sudah selesai mencuci piring, bermaksud untuk menggabungkan diri. Sasuke yang melihat Sakura sudah kembali 'bergabung' bermaksud menanyakan hal yang sama.

"Sekarang giliranmu, Sakura."

"Aku? Apa yang bisa kuceritakan? Kurasa kau sudah mengetahuinya tanpa perlu kuceritakan," sahut Sakura cuek.

"Fans itu?"

"Kurang lebih."

"Sakura, jawab yang benar!"

"Aku kan sudah menjawabnya. Oh ya, aku ingin minta maaf karena kepergianku waktu itu. Apa album kita jadi diterbitkan?"

"Terpaksa, lagipula memang ada yang sudah beredar." Sasuke menatap mantan pasangan duetnya itu. Iya, dulu Sakura adalah seorang penyanyi, sama seperti Sasuke. Mereka membentuk grup Double S. Namun, ada seorang fans yang sangat membenci Sakura sampai-sampai hampir setiap hari fans tersebut menerornya dan Sakura pun dibuat stress olehnya. Kalau hanya itu, Sakura mungkin masih bisa menahannya. Tapi kelakuan fans tersebut sudah keterlaluan. Orang itu juga sampai meneror kedua orang tuanya. Sakura menjadi gelisah semenjak itu. Dia pun menjadi sulit tidur setiap malam. Hampir tiga tahun yang lalu Sakura memutuskan untuk keluar dari Double S dan kabur di saat sehari lagi peluncuran album kedua mereka. Tidak ada yang tahu Sakura kabur ke mana. Dan semenjak itu, Sasuke menjadi bersolo karir.

"Kau tahu, hah! Fans tersebut membuatku gila! Kalau hanya menerorku itu masih bisa kutolerir. Tapi tidak jika itu menyangkut kedua orang tuaku! Bahkan ibuku pernah masuk rumah sakit!"

"Aku tahu. Jadi, hanya karena fans itu?"

"Aku hanya ingin fans itu tidak menganggu hidup orang tuaku, itu saja." Sakura memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Tidak ingin tahu kabar orang tuamu?"

"Ada sesuatu? Aku pernah membacanya di koran beberapa bulan yang lalu bahwa mereka sedang meluaskan area pemasaran bisnis baju mereka, benar?"

"Ya. Orang tua kalian mencari kalian—selalu. Mereka semua ingin kalian pulang, mengerti?" Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya. Naruto dan Sakura sama-sama menghela napas.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke. Setidaknya, untuk saat ini kabar mereka baik, bukan?" ujar Naruto. Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia terus berjalan menuju ke ruang tengah.

Di sana tidak terdapat apa-apa. Jujur, Sasuke merasa risih. Seharusnya saat ini mungkin saja dia sedang bersantai-santai menonton TV atau sedang bermain dengan laptopnya. Namun di sini mustahil. Sasuke baru sadar kalau desa ini hanya memiliki listrik. Sasuke mendengar derap kaki mendekat yang dia kenal sebagai derap kaki Sakura.

"Jangan berharap macam-macam. Sudah beruntung kami memiliki listrik. Jarak tempat ini dengan pinggiran kota tidak jauh jika memakai jalan pintas. Jadi, kami masih mendapat pasokan listrik yang cukup," ujar Sakura seakan menjawab apa yang Sasuke pikirkan. Sasuke berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

_Srek._

Dia menggesernya. Tampak pemandangan hijau terpampang di depannya. Udara segar segera memenuhi paru-parunya.

_Udara di sini segar sekali. Aku tidak akan mungkin menemukan udara sesegar ini di Tokyo. Ditambah dengan pemandangan serba hijau di sini. Indah._

Sasuke mengamati rumah penduduk yang lain satu-persatu. Dia juga melirik penginapan yang tepat berada di samping. Dari sebelah kirinya dia mendengar ada suara tawa dua orang gadis. Sasuke menoleh.

Itu Hinata dan Ino yang baru saja dari pasar. Tapi tampaknya mereka ingin ke suatu tempat dulu. Mereka berbalik ke kanan. Rumah penduduk yang lain, mungkin? Sasuke terus memperhatikan Hinata sampai dia hilang dari pandangan.

"Hinata, ya?" Sasuke sedikit kaget. Dia mendapati bahwa Sakura sudah ada di sampingnya. Sakura sedang memandang sebuah rumah yang sudah tak terawat di depannya.

"Kau ... masih mencintainya?"

"Tentu."

"Lalu Gaara bagaimana? Aku tidak tahu kabarnya. Sudah kuduga dia pelakunya."

"Awalnya dia tidak mau bertanggung jawab. Saat Hinata pergi dia baru sadar. Dia ingin menyusul Hinata tapi tidak tahu akan ke mana. Dan dengan gampangnya dia melupakan Hinata. Dan untuk soal anak, sepertinya dia tidak peduli lagi."

"A-apa?" Sakura geram menahan amarahnya. Tidak disangka, seorang Gaara mampu berbuat seperti itu pada Hinata. Padahal dulu Gaara begitu mengejar Hinata sampai-sampai Sasuke mengalah padanya. Tapi sekarang? Sakura ingin meninju Gaara saat ini juga.

"Cih! Gaara sialan! Berani-beraninya dia seperti itu! Aku ingin meninju wajahnya itu!" Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan pandangan datar seperti biasanya. Dia juga sadar, Sakura pantas marah pada Gaara.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan perasaanmu?" Sasuke sudah menduga pertanyaan ini akan keluar dari mulut Sakura. Dia pun menjawab seadanya.

"Tidak bagaimana bagaimana. Biasa saja," jawab Sasuke.

"Bohong. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda saat kau menatap Hinata, aku yakin itu."

"Apa yang kau maksud?"

"Seperti perasaan—rindu ... mungkin?" Sasuke sedikit tersentak. Sedikit banyak hatinya mengakui bahwa itu benar. Yah, dia memang rindu pada sosok Hinata. Walaupun dulu dia milik Gaara, namun dia akan tetap senang jika Hinata bisa berada di sampingnya. Dan saat Hinata menghilang, Sasuke panik. Dia berusaha mencarinya namun tentu saja tidak ketemu. Ketika Sasuke kembali bertemu dengan Hinata, jujur dia sangat kaget. Namun, di dalam hatinya ada perasaan senang dan ... juga lega, ternyata orang yang dia cintai sehat-sehat saja.

"Yah, kuakui itu benar." Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Sakura menatap Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum. Kapan dia terakhir kali melihat senyum Sasuke?

"Tak ingin memenangkan hatinya?" goda Sakura. Namun pertanyaan tersebut membawa Sasuke pada percakapannya dengan Hinata semalam. Hinata berkata bahwa dia masih mencintai Gaara.

"Tidak. Hatinya ... masih tetap pada Gaara." Terselip nada putus asa di sana. Sasuke sadar dia tidak akan bisa memenangkan hati Hinata. Sakura menghela napas. "Dan kau percaya begitu saja? Mana Sasuke-ku yang dulu?"

"Kau sedang menyindirku, Nona Sakura?" Sasuke menatap Sakura disertai dengan _deathglare_ andalannya.

"Oh, apa aku sudah menyakiti hatimu? Hihihi. Tapi aku tidak percaya kalau Hinata masih mencintai Gaara. Kalaupun itu benar, ini adalah kesempatanmu. Dekati Hinata dan menangkan hatinya. Walaupun aku takut kau akan ditolak untuk kedua kalinya."

"Diam kau!"

"Baik, baik, aku menutup mulutku. Hahaha."

"Ck!" Sasuke baru tersadar. Dia ingin balas menggoda Sakura. "Kau sendiri? Kau berpacaran dengan Naruto, kan?"

"Eh?" Sakura menghentikan tawanya dan wajahnya mulai memerah. "Memangnya kenapa? Kau ingin tahu saja urusanku."

"Tidak, aku tidak tertarik untuk mencampuri urusan orang lain. Lagipula, selama ini kau tidur sekamar dengan Naruto, kan?" goda Sasuke dengan senyum mengejek.

"Ah, kau ini! Iya, aku memang tidur sekamar dengannya! Memangnya masalah, hah?"

"Kau tidak takut terjadi sesuatu denganmu? Kau sudah menikah dengannya, ya?" Godaan Sasuke makin menjadi dan wajah Sakura semakin memerah.

"Tentu saja tidak! Hey, aku tidur dengannya satu kamar juga dengan kasur yang berbeda. Kau ini, dasar menyebalkan."

"Bisa saja si Baka Dobe itu melakukan sesuatu padamu saat kau sedang tidur."

"Uh, sudahlah! Aku ingin pergi saja! Dan ingat, ya! Naruto bukan orang seperti itu!"

_Srek!_

Pintu geser itu pun tertutup keras.

_Sakura tidak berubah, dia masih seperti dulu. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang berubah pada diri Naruto dan ... Hinata..._

Sasuke berniat ingin mengelilingi desa ini. Desa ini kecil. Jika dia tersesat, maka tinggal ingat-ingat lagi saja jalan mana yang dilewati atau mungkin berputar-putar sedikit saja pasti sudah kembali ke tempat ini lagi. Sasuke, Sasuke, pikiranmu itu terlalu praktis. Yah, walaupun begitu, hidup itu instan, bukan?

Sasuke bosan. Dia ingin menyusul ke tempat Hinata pergi tadi. Sasuke pun mengganti sandal rumahnya dengan sandal yang tersedia di rak tersebut—dia tidak peduli itu sandal milik Naruto atau yang lainnya. Setelah itu, Sasuke pun mulai berjalan.

Suasana desa ini yang begitu asri menentramkan hatinya. Ah, akhirnya Sasuke melihat Hinata bersama Ino di sebuah rumah yang bisa dibilang cukup besar—entah itu rumah atau panti asuhan, terdapat anak-anak di sekeliling mereka.

"Hinata!" panggil Sasuke. Hinata yang merasa dipanggil pun menghentikan sejenak aktivitasnya dan tersenyum. Sasuke pun mendekati Hinata yang rupanya sedang menanam bunga dengan Ino.

"Kau habis dari mana saja, Hinata?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku habis dari pasar. Lalu Ino-chan mengajakku ke sini untuk menanam bunga," jawab Hinata. Sasuke mengangguk mengerti. Dia melompati pagar—yang menjadi batas rumah tersebut—begitu saja. Hinata kaget dengan tingkah Sasuke tadi.

"Kau sedang menanam bunga apa?"

"Mawar."

"Boleh aku bantu?"

"Eh?" Meskipun Hinata belum menjawabnya dan malah berkata 'eh', Sasuke sudah mengambil peralatan kebun dan mengambil beberapa bunga yang akan ditanam. Sasuke pun mulai menanam di samping Hinata. Hinata menjadi malu sendiri saat mengetahui bahwa Ino dan anak-anak lainnya tengah memerhatikannya. Atau mungkin juga takjub, ada orang tampan tersesat di sebuah tempat tak bernama.

"S-Sasuke-kun, mereka—"

"Iya, aku tahu. Sudah, jangan pedulikan."

Hinata mengikuti kata Sasuke. Dia memilih menutup mulutnya dan melanjutkan kegiatannya. Namun, berada di samping Sasuke membuatnya semakin gugup dan wajahnya sedikit merona. Ditambah lagi Sasuke dalam keadaan 'membantu Hinata', Hinata menjadi semakin malu. Sudah diperhatikan orang-orang, dirinya sendiri gugup lagi. Ah, wajah Hinata sudah memerah pastinya. Tanpa sadar dia memerhatikan Sasuke terus menerus.

"Hinata, aku—" Sasuke menoleh pada Hinata dan menghentikan kalimatnya saat dia melihat Hinata sedang memerhatikannya—atau mungkin melamun?—tanpa berkedip. Sasuke menjadi heran sendiri.

_Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku sampai-sampai Hinata seperti ini?_

"Hinata?" panggil Sasuke sekali lagi sambil menjentikkan jarinya dan itu sukses membuat Hinata kembali ke alam sadarnya. Hinata yang ketahuan memerhatikan Sasuke hanya mampu menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Ada sesuatu di wajahku?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"T-tidak ada kok, S-Sasuke-kun."

"Lalu kenapa kau melihatku dengan tatapan seperti itu?"

"Maksudmu? Sudahlah, kita lanjut berkebun saja."

Mereka pun terus berkebun—menanam bunga-bunga di pekarangan rumah tersebut. Setelah selesai, mereka duduk di teras rumah tersebut sambil sesekali meneguk jus jeruk yang disuguhkan salah satu anak di sana.

"Akhirnya selesai," ujar Hinata. Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya tidak merespon apa-apa. Sedangkan Ino sedang bermain dengan anak-anak di sana setelah berkebun.

"Sasuke-kun," panggil Hinata takut-takut.

"Hn?" respon Sasuke.

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu."

"Apa?"

"Apa kesanmu terhadap tempat ini?"

"Kesan? Aku tidak tahu. Tempat yang terpencil mungkin."

"Sudah kuduga. Yah ... mau tak mau aku harus mengakui. Tempat ini memang terpencil—sangat terpencil."

"Hn."

"Dan satu lagi. Apa kau tahu ini sebenarnya tempat apa?"

"Maksudmu? Tentu saja sebuah desa."

"Bukan. Ini adalah tempat bagi orang-orang yang sudah terbuang. Orang yang masih berguna, sepertimu, tidak seharusnya berada di sini."

"Terbuang? Jadi, kau mengumpamakan dirimu adalah terbuang? Dan apa maksudmu aku tak seharusnya berada di sini?"

"Lebih tepatnya, penduduk desa ini. Ada aku yang kabur karena hamil di luar nikah, ada Sakura-chan yang kabur karena diteror fans-nya, ada Naruto-kun yang kabur karena ingin kebebasan, ada Ino-chan dan Shikamaru-kun yang kabur karena lebih mementingkan cinta, ada mereka—anak-anak tadi—yang tidak mempunyai orang tua, lalu Nenek Chiyo yang ditinggal semua anggota keluarganya, dan masih banyak lagi, Sasuke-kun. Dan kau itu orang yang berguna, Sasuke-kun. Aku bukan menyuruhmu pulang atau apa, hanya saja ... serasa kurang pantas." Sasuke kaget mendengar penuturan Hinata. Kalau dipikir-pikir, kata 'tempat terbuang' memang pas disandang desa ini. Tapi tunggu! Sasuke tidak pantas di sini? Yang benar saja!

"Meskipun begitu, jangan pernah menganggap bahwa dirimu terbuang, Hinata. Kau mempermasalahkanku? Aku bahkan merasa nyaman tinggal di sini."

"Aku memang terbuang Sasuke-kun. Dan yah ... terserahmulah."

"Terserahlah, yang penting jangan anggap dirimu tidak berguna, itu saja. Apa kita bisa pulang? Bukankah kita sudah selesai?"

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang." Setelah membersihkan diri, mereka berdua pun berjalan—beriringan—pulang. Selama perjalanan, tak ada yang berbicara satu pun. Setelah sampai, saat Hinata hendak membuka pintu, Sasuke menahannya.

"Sebelum pulang, karena ini masih pagi, ajak aku berjalan-jalan," pinta Sasuke. Hinata kaget dengan ajakan Sasuke. Perlahan-lahan wajahnya kembali merona. Yah, seorang Sasuke mengajaknya berjalan-jalan ditambah lagi Sasuke masih memegang tangan Hinata.

"Umm ... yah, baiklah, aku mau."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Kemudian dia balik menggenggam tangan Hinata lalu mengajaknya berjalan. Saat itu juga Hinata merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang menjalari tubuhnya, terutama hatinya, saat tangannya digenggam Sasuke.

**X.x.X**

Suara jam dinding yang berdetak terdengar begitu jelas di indera pendengaran Hinata.

Pukul 11 malam.

Dan Hinata belum tertidur. Hinata sedang memegangi ponselnya sambil terlihat sedang menimbang-nimbang sesuatu. Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia memainkan ponselnya seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

Daftar kontak.

_Ah, ketemu! Nara Entertainment!_

**Tsuzuku**

**Reply Review Area:**

**RK-Hime: **halah, kok beda alam? Aku nggak bisa update kilat, gomen, ne~

**Violetta Onyx no login:** no problemo, no problemo. Rush? Apa iya, ya? Aku nggak nyadar, hehehe.

**sasuhina-caem:** iyaaa~ ini udah lanjut.

**Aduh males login:** holaa~~ juga. Apa rush? Kalau itu aku juga nggak nyadar, hehehe.

**Yang login sudah kubalas via PM ^^**

Tahu nggak Hinata mau apa dengan daftar kontak tersebut? Hehe.

Di sini Sasukenya OOC, ya? Habisnya, kalau Sasuke-nya adem ayem diem aja, kan kurang rame gitu *alibi*. Oh iya, mungkin di sepanjang (?) fic ini berjalan (?), SasuHina bakal OOC. Tapi nggak tahu, ya kalau menurut kalian. Kalau menurutku sih iya. Alurnya lambat nggak nih? Tapi kemarin-kemarin rush, ya? Aku nggak nyadar sebenernya. Kalau kalian pusing, jangan tanya. Aku sendiri aja jujur sebenarnya, pusing sama fic ini *lah?*.

Oke, mau aku tekankan, ya. Aku NGGAK bisa update kilat. Dan maaf buat keterlambatan update. Karena sebenarnya Maret-April itu penuh sama kegiatan sekolah. Untung sekarang UN udah selesai dan aku bebas! Yuhuuu~! *confetti bertaburan* Udah, ah, bacot mulu, aku mah mau minta review aja, ya~

Review please~


	4. Chapter 4

**Unname Place**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi**

**Warning: OOC, typo, AU**

**Summary: Seorang penyanyi terkenal bernama Uchiha Sasuke terdampar di sebuah tempat yang belum dikenalnya. Tempat itu dipenuhi oleh orang-orang aneh. Dan di sana, ia mendapat kejutan yang tak pernah ia duga.**

**X.x.X**

Bulir-bulir keringat sebesar biji jagung menghiasi wajah cantik seorang Hyuuga Hinata. Ia memegang dadanya yang berdetak kencang. Napasnya memburu. Wajahnya pucat. Ia menatap ponsel yang kini berada di genggamannya. Ia mulai mengatur napasnya perlahan. Menarik dan menghembuskannya.

Hinata melirik jam dinding yang tergantung di depannya. Hinata kembali menghembuskan napas. Pintu kamarnya kini ia kunci. Ia butuh waktu sejenak untuk menenangkan dirinya. Tubuhnya juga sedikit lelah akibat berlari tadi. Ia melepas jaket tebal yang dipakainya.

Kini, ia mencoba untuk tidur. Ia mencoba melepas penat yang terus bersarang di dirinya. Semenjak kedatangan Sasuke tempo hari, Hinata mengalami sedikit masalah dengan tidurnya. Tidur siang pun begitu. Namun ia mencoba tenang dan berusaha untuk tidur.

Satu jam sejak ia memainkan ponselnya sebelum ia pergi. Dan ia sudah membuat keputusan.

_Oke, aku sudah melakukan itu... Tenangkan dirimu Hinata... Kau melakukan hal yang benar... Yah, benar..._

Hinata berguling ke kiri dan ke kanan mencari posisi yang nyaman, namun rupanya mata indahnya tak bisa diajak kompromi. Ia tetap tak bisa tidur. Hinata bangun. Ia ingin ke bagian belakang rumah. Menenangkan dirinya di tengah angin malam—hey! Ini tengah malam!—yang sejuk—dan dingin juga. Hinata menyambar jaket yang baru saja dilepaskannya beberapa menit yang lalu. Kemudian ia beranjak.

Hinata membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia menoleh kesana-sini memastikan tidak ada orang yang masih terjaga. Setelah dirasa aman, Hinata melangkah menuju tempat tujuannya.

_Srek._

Pintu geser itu pun dibuka. Suasana malam yang dingin dan sejuk membuat hatinya sedikit nyaman. Suara angin begitu terdengar jelas di telinganya. Hinata pun duduk. Ia memeluk lengannya. Yah, dingin juga.

"Kalau aku tadi melakukan hal itu, apa yang akan terjadi? Apa Sasuke akan marah padaku? Oh, _Kami_-sama..."

Hinata menyenderkan punggungnya pada pintu di belakangnya. Entah kenapa pikirannya melayang pada sosok Uchiha Sasuke.

Teman sekaligus teman pacarnya juga—yah, Gaara belum memutuskan hubungan mereka. Pria tampan idola semua gadis muda. Kedatangan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba membuat Hinata sangat terkejut. Pria yang selama dua tahun ini tidak ditemuinya kini muncul di hadapannya dengan ajaib. Jantungnya berhenti berdetak seketika. Melihat Sasuke mengingatkannya pada sosok Gaara. Pria brengsek yang telah menghamilinya.

Ia ingin Sasuke pergi—agar dia tak terus-terusan mengingat Gaara. Namun sisi hatinya yang lain menolaknya. Saat Sasuke pergi, ia merasa kehilangan. Entah kenapa. Hinata sendiri juga bingung.

Lama kelamaan, saking enaknya dibelai oleh kelembutan angin, tanpa sadar Hinata mulai mengantuk.

"Hoamm," dan Hinata pun tertidur.

**X.x.X**

Suara alat-alat dapur yang sedang beradu memecah kesunyian di rumah itu. Naruto bangun setelah Sakura. Dan kini Naruto sedang berusaha membangunkan Sasuke.

"Hoy, Teme! Bangun! Sudah siang!" ujar Naruto sambil membuka pintu kamar Sasuke. Sasuke yang sedikit terganggu dengan kedatangannya Naruto itu mulai membuka matanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Sudah siang. Cepatlah kau ke ruang makan." Setelah berkata seperti itu, Naruto pergi. Ke tempat Sakura barangkali?

Sasuke mengucek-ngucek matanya. Ia sedikit menguap lalu menuju kamar mandi. Setelah selesai menyikat giginya, Sasuke pergi ke ruang makan.

"Sasuke? Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Sakura sambil tetep fokus memasak.

"Hn."

"Oh ya, bisa kau panggilkan Hinata? Aku sedikit kesiangan pagi ini, jadi aku belum sempat membangunkannya—yah, walaupun ia bukan tipe orang yang susah dibangunkan. Bisa kau suruh ia ke sini?" pinta Sakura. Tanpa berbicara banyak, Sasuke segera menuju kamar Hinata.

Namun nihil. Hinata tidak ada di sana. Sasuke sedikit kaget—dan panik juga. Tapi ia kembali tenang. Mungkin saja Hinata sedang berada di kamar mandi? Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk pergi—kembali ke ruang makan. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat pintu belakang yang terbuka.

_Terbuka? Apa ada sesuatu?_

Sasuke pun berjalan menuju pintu belakang tersebut.

_Tidak ada apa-apa. Atau siapa-siapa._

Ketika Sasuke hendak berbalik, ia mendapati seorang gadis bermata_ lavender_ tengah tertidur pulas dalam posisi duduk bersila. Segera saja Sasuke membangunkannya.

"Hinata? Bangun, sudah siang." Sasuke sedikit menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Hinata. Dan itu berhasil. Hinata mulai terbangun.

"Sasuke-kun?" ujar Hinata sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya—sedetik kemudian ia baru sadar siapa orang yang baru saja ia panggil, "Sasuke-kun!"

"Hinata? Kenapa kau kaget begitu? Lalu, kenapa kau tidur di luar? Kau bisa masuk angin."

"E-eh, aku ... bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja aku ketiduran."

"Benarkah?" _Masa ketiduran di luar rumah? Memangnya apa yang baru saja dia lakukan?_

"Tentu saja. Masa aku berbohong?"

"Teme! Hinata-chan!" Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat. Beberapa detik kemudian, muncullah seorang pemuda tampan berambut _blondie_ jabrik yang baru saja memanggil mereka. Sasuke dan Hinata serempak menoleh.

"Kalian kenapa di luar? Ayo masuk. Makanannya sudah siap," ajak Naruto. Tanpa berkata banyak, mereka bertiga pun menuju ruang makan. Di sana, Sakura tengah menyiapkan sarapan mereka pagi itu. Mereka pun makan dalam diam.

**X.x.X**

"Kenapa kau bisa tertidur di luar?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku hanya ingin menikmati angin malam saja. Sampai-sampai aku ketiduran." Hinata tetap fokus berjalan ke depan. Sedangkan Sasuke tetap memerhatikannya. Hinata sadar kalau dirinya sedari tadi diperhatikan, tapi ia memutuskan untuk bungkam.

"Kenapa kau menatapku terus, Sasuke-kun?"

"Aku ... hanya heran." Hinata berhenti sejenak. Kemudian dia menatap Sasuke. "Heran? Heran kenapa?"

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa." Pembicaraan pun berhenti sampai di situ. Tak ada yang ingin kembali memulai pembicaraan. Mereka kembali berjalan. Menyusuri setiap sudut tempat tersebut. Hinata tersenyum kecil. Udara di sini sangat segar. Pemandangannya juga indah. Hinata berharap kalau saja Tokyo seperti ini, ia pasti sangat betah tinggal di sana. Beda dengan Sasuke. Ia tetap pada wajah _stoic_-nya. Tak ada perubahan ekspresi wajah. Tetap dingin.

Ada anak-anak kecil yang sedang bermain kejar-kejaran. Ada juga seorang ibu yang sedang menyiram tanaman. Atau sepasang kekasih yang sedang bergandengan tangan.

Untuk yang terakhir itu Hinata tersenyum pahit. Entah kenapa pikirannya melayang pada sosok Gaara. Diam-diam, Hinata melirik Sasuke. Pria itu tak mengucapkan apapun. Atau merubah ekspresinya.

_Hah, kenapa aku bisa dekat dengan manusia es, sih?_

Tanpa sadar Hinata berpikiran seperti itu. Yeah, _spontan, right?_

Hinata terus memerhatikan Sasuke. Mata _lavender_-nya memandang dalam pada sosok Uchiha bungsu tersebut. Sekian detik kemudian, ia kembali memalingkan wajahnya dan menunduk. Menyembunyikan ekspresinya yang sulit diartikan.

"Sebenarnya kita mau ke mana, sih?" tanya Sasuke. Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sasuke. Dia mengendikkan bahunya. "Bukankah kita—maksudku aku—hanya berkeliling? Kau yang mengikutiku."

"Apa kau tidak suka?" Sasuke berhenti berjalan. Mau tak mau Hinata pun ikut berhenti.

"Tidak. Biasa saja," jawab Hinata datar. Sasuke heran. Ia tidak mengerti. Hari ini, Hinata aneh. Ia bersikap tidak seperti yang biasanya. Dingin. Mereka kembali berjalan. Kali ini, mereka melewati sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu besar namun terlihat nyaman untuk ditinggali. Seorang pria keluar dari sana dengan menggandeng istrinya dan di samping mereka terlihat dua anak mereka. Mereka terlihat—sangat—bahagia.

Hinata menunduk. Ia tersenyum miris. Tapi, kemudian dia mengubah senyumannya. "Selamat pagi, Tuan, Nyonya."

Sasuke hanya menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum tipis. Keluarga itu pun tersenyum membalasnya. "Duluan," ujar Hinata sopan.

Hinata kembali melangkah. Sasuke pun mengikutinya. Sudah setengah jam mereka seperti ini. Dan Sasuke kembali bingung. Ia hanya mengikuti Hinata sedari tadi. Berjalan tak tentu arah dan tak tahu akan ke mana. Sasuke berjalan sedikit lambat, membiarkan Hinata berjalan mendahuluinya.

Rambut _indigo_ Hinata kini sudah memanjang—sepinggang. Tubuhnya juga langsing bak model. Sasuke memandang punggung Hinata dengan penuh arti.

_Ada apa denganmu? Sikapmu ini menunjukkan bahwa kau tak betah dekat denganku. Apa aku benar?_

X.x.X

Naruto sedang asyik menggoda Sakura. Namun, Sakura sendiri hanya kesal dan balik meninju Naruto. Alhasil Naruto terjerembab dengan posisi yang tidak elit. Masih dengan wajah kesalnya, Sakura menghampiri Hinata yang tersenyum geli melihat tingkah kedua temannya ini.

"Hah, terkadang aku tidak mengerti kenapa si Baka itu begitu menyebalkannya!" keluh Sakura. Sakura menjatuhkan dirinya di samping Hinata.

"Hmp, tapi kalian benar-benar serasi, kok! _Swear!_" Hinata mengangkat jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya sehingga membentuk huruf 'v' dan terkikik. Awalnya Sakura kesal, namun akhirnya dia ikut terkikik.

"Aku heran, kenapa aku bisa mencintai orang seperti dia," ujar Sakura. Hinata berhenti terkikik. Sebenarnya dia agak sensitif jika harus membicarakan masalah cinta. Bukan apa-apa, itu kembali mengingatkannya pada kisah cintanya yang hancur.

"Itulah cinta. Tidak mengenal siapapun orangnya, kau pasti akan tetap mencintai orang tersebut. Aku benar, kan?" ujar Hinata. Sakura mengangguk dan ia tersenyum.

"Seperti aku," gumamnya pelan. Walau pelan, namun Sakura mendengarnya jelas.

"Hinata ... kau masih mencintainya?" tanya Sakura hati-hati. Ia memandang Hinata tidak percaya. Hinata mengangguk pelan. Sakura kaget. Ia ... sama sekali tidak menyangka.

"Ya, aku masih mencintainya. Tapi—"

"Bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Aku pikir kau..."

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Aku terus-terusan memikirkan Gaara, aku merindukannya, tapi, aku juga nyaman berada di samping Sasuke," Hinata tampak mengambil napas sejenak, "namun ada masalah. Entah kenapa saat melihat Sasuke, aku jadi teringat Gaara. Yah, kau juga tahu, kan, dulu Sasuke dan Gaara adalah teman dekat."

"Hinata, kau kejam." Hinata menoleh cepat pada Sakura. Matanya membulat. Ia tak mengerti apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Sakura.

"Ke-kejam? Apa maksudmu, Sakura-chan?"

"Itu namanya dua waktu. Tak sebaiknya kau tarik ulur dengan dua lelaki. Kau bilang kau mencintainya Gaara, kau selalu merindukannya, tapi kau juga nyaman berada di sisi Sasuke. Itu kejam, Hinata. Bagaimana jika Sasuke tahu? Itu sama saja dengan secara perlahan kau menyakiti hatinya. Dia mencintaimu, ingat itu," jelas Sakura. Hinata tak mampu berkata-kata. Ia terlalu kaget untuk mendengarnya.

"Me-mencintaiku? Sasuke-kun mencintaiku?"

"Ya, dia mencintaimu."

"Kenapa? Kenapa ia mencintaiku? Kenapa bukan orang lain saja?" lirih Hinata.

"Hanya Sasuke yang tahu. Yang aku tahu, kau itu cinta pertamanya. Mana mungkin ia bisa melupakanmu kalau kau selalu berada di sekelilingnya? Sigh, dia itu pria yang terlalu setia," ujar Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku—"

"Aku tidak tahu. Hanya kau yang bisa memutuskan. Tapi, cepat atau lambat, hati Sasuke pasti akan sakit. Kau perempuan, kita perempuan. Kita jauh lebih mengerti soal perasaan," Sakura berdiri kemudian berjalan menjauh, "yakinkan perasaanmu. Pikirkan perasaan Sasuke."

Hinata menunduk dan memainkan jarinya. Tatapannya berubah menjadi nanar. Tanpa sadar tubuhnya mulai bergetar. Ia mendengar derap langkah kaki yang mendekat. Suaranya terdnegar semakin dekat dan dekat. Orang tersebut kini sudah berada di hadapannya. Hinata ingin mengetahuinya. Tapi, saat Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, pandangannya sudah mengabur.

"Hinata, kenapa?"

_Itu suara Sasuke-kun..._

_Tes tes tes._

Air mata Hinata pun jatuh. Membuat anak sungai di wajahnya. Sasuke yang melihat Hinata menangis menjadi panik. "Hinata? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Sa-Sasuke-kun..."

"Iya, apa?"

"Duduklah di sampingku," pinta Hinata. Sasuke bingung, namun ia menuruti permintaan Hinata.

_Grep._

Hinata memeluk tubuh Sasuke dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Sasuke. Sasuke sangat kaget. Hinata memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. Perlahan-lahan, Sasuke pun mulai memeluk Hinata.

"Hinata ... ceritakan padaku." Sasuke mengelus punggung Hinata. Ia juga mengecup puncak kepala Hinata.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun. Aku memang bodoh."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Bagimu, aku pasti wanita yang menjengkelkan."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanmu padaku, aku hanya ingin minta maaf kalau aku sudah menyakiti perasaanmu."

_Hinata..._

Sasuke tidak mengerti apa yang Hinata bicarakan. Hinata menangis, lalu tiba-tiba memeluknya, dan berkata seperti itu. Sasuke terus mengelus pelan punggung Hinata—berusaha menenangkannya. Tatapannya menjadi kosong.

_Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Kau menyakiti perasaanku? Itu wajar. Aku yang bodoh karena membiarkan perasaanku terus disakiti._

**X.x.X**

Sasuke menguncang-guncangkan tubuh Hinata pelan. Tapi tak ada reaksi. Saat Sasuke mendongakkan wajah Hinata, mata gadis itu terpejam dengan bekas aliran air matanya yang telah mengering, bibirnya terkatup rapat, dan ia mendengar dengkuran halus. Hinata tertidur. Diam-diam Sasuke tersenyum.

Ia menggerakkan tubuh Hinata menjauh darinya perlahan. Ia menyelipkan tangannya di punggung dan di bagian bawah lutut Hinata. Kemudian, Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Hinata perlahan dan membawanya ke kamarnya.

Agak kesusahan memang saat membuka pintu kamarnya, tapi tak masalah. Sasuke meletakkan Hinata dalam posisi duduk sebentar, sementara dia sendiri mulai membuka _futon_ tempat Hinata tidur. Setelah futon itu terpasang rapi, Sasuke kembali mengangkat tubuh Hinata dan menidurkannya dengan perlahan. Ia tak ingin membuat Hinata terbangun karena pergerakannya.

Sasuke ingin beranjak dari sana. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang menghentikannya. Akhirnya, ia pun hanya duduk bersila memandangi wajah Hinata yang sedang tertidur. Wajah itu terlihat damai sekali. Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Dan yang dilakukan Sasuke sekarang hanyalah memandangi wajah Hinata dalam diam.

Gila. Sasuke merasa kalau tingkah lakunya sekarang seperti orang gila. Memandangi wajah seseorang sambil tersenyum. Yah, Sasuke memang gila. Gila karena Hinata. Gila karena cinta.

Senyumnya perlahan memudar. Sasuke menelusuri wajah Hinata dengan telunjuknya.

_Kau hebat, bisa membuatku senang, bahagia, dan sedih dalam satu waktu. Tak apa kau mencintai Gaara. Aku tahu, perasaanku tak kan terbalas._

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Ia beranjak, menuju kamarnya sendiri. Dan pintu geser itupun bergerak pelan.

**X.x.X**

Suara cicit burung mulai terdengar di pagi yang cerah ini. Mentari sudah mulai menunjukkan wajahnya dan menyebarkan hangatnya. Bunga-bunga dan hewan-hewan telah terbangun dari tidurnya. Sinar mentari mulai menembus kamar seorang gadis pemilik marga Hyuuga ini.

"Ngh..." lenguhnya. Ia mengucek-ngucek matanya pelan dan menguap sedikit. Pandangannya masih buram. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya pelan ia baru bisa melihat semua objek di sana dengan jelas.

_Ini ... di kamar?_

Hinata memegangi kepalanya. Terasa sedikit pusing, efek bangun tidur. Setelah itu ia menghela napas. _Apa Sasuke-kun yang membawaku ke sini?_

Hinata merenggangkan otot-ototnya dan kembali menguap. Ia membereskan _futon-_nya dan keluar kamar. Perlu kujelaskan setelah ini apa yang akan dia lakukan? Tentu saja menggosok gigi.

Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi, Hinata memutuskan untuk pergi ke dapur. Ia berpikir bahwa Sakura pasti sudah ada di sana sedang memasak. Dan yang pasti Hinata dengan senang hati akan membantunya. Tapi...

Sakura belum ada di sana. Naruto dan Sasuke juga.

Hinata menghela napas. Tumben-tumbenan ia bangun paling awal. Tapi, Hinata mendadak tersenyum. Daripada tidak melakukan apa-apa, lebih baik ia menggantikan tugas Sakura memasak. Lumayan juga, mengurangi pekerjaan Sakura. Hmm, kalau dipikir-pikir, kenapa Naruto dan Sakura seperti orang tua dan Hinata sebagai anaknya? Ya, itu hanya mereka yang tahu sih.

_Apa yang akan kumasak, ya? Aku, kan tidak sepandai Sakura-chan dalam hal memasak. Bahkan resep makanan yang gampang saja tidak tahu. Menyebalkan. Ah! Bagaimana kalau aku memasak nasi kare saja? Ya, benar!_

Setelah itu, Hinata pun menyiapkan bahan-bahannya. Dan bisa ditebak, beberapa menit ke depan, dapur rumah ini sudah tak berbentuk lagi.

**X.x.X**

_Umm ... ketuk tidak, ya? Ketuk saja deh! Eh, tapi kalau aku mengganggu bagaimana? Tapi, kan aku sudah selesai memasak. Aduh, sepertinya ketuk saja_.

_Tok. Tok. Tok._

"Sakura-chan? Naruto-kun?" Tak terdengar suara-suara yang menandakan kalau Naruto dan Sakura terganggu dengan suara ketukan Hinata. Hinata menunggu beberapa detik. Tapi, tetap saja tak ada yang membuka pintu—atau minimal menyahutnya.

_Tok. Tok. Tok._

"Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun, aku sudah buatkan sarapan untuk kita semua. Apa kalian sudah bangun?"

Hening. Tak ada jawaban.

Karena penasaran, Hinata pun menggeser pintu tersebut dengan pelan. Ternyata mereka berdua masih tertidur. Apa mereka lelah? Mungkin saja, karena bertengkar itu akan selalu ada dalam _list _'hal-hal yang perlu dilakukan hari ini' di agenda mereka berdua.

Tapi, sepertinya Hinata tak perlu membangunkan mereka. Ia tersenyum dan hendak menutup pintu kembali saat suara perempuan yang terdengar parau menghentikannya.

"Hinata?"

"Ah, Sakura-chan. Aku mengganggu, ya? Maafkan aku, kau bisa kok melanjutkan tidurmu kembali." Pintu itu pun hampir tertutup kalau saja Sakura tak bangkit dan menahan pintu tersebut.

"Tak apa, tak apa. Kemarin aku hanya lelah saja," ujarnya, "aduh, kenapa aku bisa kesiangan lagi sih?"

"Umm ... Sakura-chan, aku sudah membuatkan sarapan untuk kita semua." Sakura kaget. Seorang Hinata? Seorang Hyuuga Hinata? Memasak? Dapurnya tidak terluka, kan?—hah?

"Kau ... memasak apa ...?" tanya Sakura ragu. Hinata menunduk malu. Ia mulai memainkan jari-jarinya.

"Na-nasi kare. A-aku hanya bisa memasak yang begitu-begitu saja," jawabnya terbata. Dalam hati Sakura berharap bahwa dapur kesayangannya itu tidak hancur luluh lantah hanya karena seorang Hyuuga Hinata memasak. Oke, ini bukan berlebihan. Mereka pernah berencana memberi pesta kejutan ulang tahun untuk Naruto. Yang kebagian untuk membuat kue adalah Sakura dan Hinata. Saat Hinata ditinggal sebentar ke kamar mandi oleh Sakura, ia mencoba mengikuti resep dan mulai membuat adonan.

Namun, lima menit kemudian dapur itu sudah tak terbentuk.

"O-oh, begitu. Tunggu, ya. Aku bangunkan Naruto dulu."

"Baiklah, aku akan bangunkan Sasuke-kun dulu." Hinata pun pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang sedang berusaha membangunkan Naruto. Dan suara teriakan-teriakan ala 'Sakura membangunkan Naruto' pun mulai terdengar.

"Naruto! Kau ini kerbau atau manusia sih! Susah sekali dibangunkan!"

**X.x.X**

Baru saja Hinata akan mengetuk, pintu itu terbuka dengan sendirinya. "Hinata?"

"Eh, i-iya. Umm ... Sasuke-kun, aku baru saja menyiapkan sarapan. Kita sarapan bersama, ya." Tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi, Hinata langsung pergi dari tempat tersebut meninggalkan Sasuke yang berdiri mematung. _Tentu saja kita akan sarapan bersama-sama, kan? Aneh..._

**X.x.X**

Sakura bersiap menghadapi apa yang terjadi nanti di dapur. Oke, berlebihan. Dan ternyata...

"He?"

"Eh, kenapa, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto heran. Sakura menunjuk dapur yang 'seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa'. Tidak ada alat-alat yang berserakan, tidak ada bahan-bahan yang berceceran, dan intinya dapur masih 'selamat'.

Sakura heran. Bisa-bisanya dapurnya masih 'selamat'. Naruto yang sedari tadi menatap Sakura kini menjadi heran. Ada apa dengan kekasihnya? Memangnya ada apa dengan dapur mereka?

"Sakura-chan? Ada apa sih?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi. Sakura tersentak kemudian ia menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa."

Sakura pun mulai menata meja makan dan menyiapkan semuanya bersama dengan Naruto. Mereka berdua menyiapkan nasi yang sudah disiram dengan kare lalu menatanya di meja makan. Mereka berdua pun menyiapkan air putih dan ditata di samping piring-piring tersebut.

"Nah, selesai." Sakura menepuk tangannya. Dan tak lama kemudian, Hinata datang bersama dengan Sasuke.

"S-Sakura-chan? Kenapa malah Sakura-chan yang menyiapkannya?" tanya Hinata. Sebelum menjawab, Sakura menyuruh tiga orang di sana untuk duduk dan mulai menikmati masakan Hinata tersebut. Tiga orang yang lainnya—selain Hinata—diam-diam mengangguk. Tidak buruk, pikir mereka.

"Emm ... Hinata-chan, dapurnya rapi," entah maksudnya apa Sakura berkata seperti itu. Menyindir? Atau memuji? Dan akibat perkataan Sakura tadi Hinata menunduk dan memainkan jarinya.

"E-eh, aku salah bicara, ya? Ma-maafkan aku!"

"Bu-bukan seperti itu. Sebenarnya ... dapurnya tadi hancur. Tapi, cepat-cepat kubereskan sebelum membangunkan kalian. Hehehe, begitu, Sakura-chan," jelas Hinata sambil nyengir _innocent_. Sakura _sweatdropped_ di tempat. Ternyata tidak berbeda dengan apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"O-oh, begitu..." Kemudian, mereka kembali makan dengan diselingi obrolan. Tak sampai sepuluh menit, acara sarapan mereka pun selesai.

"Hinata," sapa Sasuke. Hinata yang tengah mengelap mulutnya menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Hm?"

"Temani aku jalan-jalan," pintanya.

"Boleh. Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun, kami pergi dulu, ya," pamit Hinata. Kemudian, mereka berdua pun beranjak dari ruang makan dan berjalan keluar.

"Hey, Sakura-chan. Kau lihat, kan?" tanya Naruto. Sakura yang sedang merapikan meja mendongakkan kepalanya. "Maksudmu?"

"Itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Teme. Kemajuan, eh?" ujar Naruto dengan seringai di wajahnya.

"Dasar, kupikir apa. Tapi, benar juga. Yah ... mudah-mudahan..." Sakura ikut menyeringai kecil. Sementara Sakura masih merapikan meja, Naruto berinisiatif untuk membantu Sakura.

"Sini kubantu."

"Terima kasih."

**X.x.X**

"Udara di sini begitu sejuk. Kau bisa merasakannya, kan?"

"Ya, benar." Sasuke dan Hinata berjalan berdampingan. Hinata memakai dress selutut tanpa lengan dan jaket kecil dengan lengan sesiku. Sedangkan Sasuke mengenakan kaos hitam dengan celana orange pendek selutut. Kalau kalian mau tahu, sebenarnya baju yang Sasuke pakai itu baju pinjaman sih.

Perjalanan mereka terhenti di sebuah jembatan. Jembatan kecil berwarna merah yang menghubungkan dua daerah yang terpisah oleh sungai kecil. Air sungai tersebut sangatlah jernih. Sampai-sampai ikan-ikan kecil yang sedang menari pun terlihat jelas. Sasuke menumpukan kedua sikunya di pinggiran jembatan sedangkan Hinata berada di hadapannya.

"Sungai di sini pun jernih. Kita tak kan pernah menemukannya di Tokyo." Sasuke diam. Tak menanggapi ucapan Hinata. Namun dalam hati dia setuju. Tokyo? Jangan harap.

Mentari pun mulai naik ke singgasananya. Langit kini berlukiskan warna biru yang dipadukan dengan warna orange. Indah sekali. "Sasuke-kun, langitnya indah sekali. Benar?"

Melihat Hinata yang tersenyum kecil, mau tak mau Sasuke pun ikut tersenyum. "Ya, tapi aku lebih suka langit sore. Bukankah lebih indah langit sore?"

"Ya! Warna merah, kuning, dan orange menghiasi langit! Matahari pun seolah tersenyum sebelum benar-benar turun!" Cara Hinata mengungkapkannya seolah seperti anak kecil yang sedang menatap boneka kesukaannya di etalase toko. Sembari tersenyum lebar dan mengatupkan kedua tangannya. Sasuke menahan tawanya.

"Kau lucu," ucap Sasuke yang masih menahan tawanya. Seketika itu juga senyuman Hinata memudar. Ia meletakkan telunjuk kanannya di dagunya dan memiringkan kepalanya. "Apanya yang lucu?"

"Kau."

"Iya, maksudku apa. Kau ini..."

"Kau seperti anak kecil saja. Padahal kita hanya sedang membicarakan langit. Wajahmu itu lho. Persis anak kecil yang baru saja menemukan mainannya. Hmp, aku suka." Kini Sasuke tertawa kecil. Sedangkan Hinata menunduk malu dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

Hinata kembali mendongakkan kepalanya. Kemudian dia terkekeh pelan. Seolah baru mengingat sesuatu, Hinata pun bertanya—atau lebih tepatnya meminta—pada Sasuke. "Hey, bisa kau bantu aku?"

Sasuke menghentikan tawanya. Kini alisnya saling bertautan. "Apa maksudmu? Apa yang kaubutuhkan?"

"Sebelum kuberitahu, aku ingin bertanya dulu padamu. Sebenarnya ... perasaanmu padaku itu ... apa?" Sasuke terdiam. Perasaannya? Perlukah Hinata menanyakannya? Bukankah sudah jelas? Retoris.

"Cinta. Apa itu cukup jelas?"

_Deg!_

Hinata merasakan debaran jantungnya yang berdetak lebih keras dan kencang. Darah mengalir deras ke kedua belah pipinya. Hinata memeluk lengannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya. "T-terima kasih. D-dan bolehkah a-aku meminta bantuanmu?"

"Bantuan? Silakan saja." Hinata menyeringai kecil. Dia melangkahkan kakinya tepat ke hadapan Sasuke. "Kalau begitu—"

"—bantu aku melupakan Gaara. Sebelumnya maaf, tapi aku ingin jujur. Setiap aku melihatmu, di benakku selalu terbayang sosok Gaara. Entah karena apa aku juga tidak tahu. Sifat ... atau mungkin ikatan pertemanan kalian. Aku ingin sekali melupakannya. Maka dari itu tolong aku. Apa kau bersedia? Oh, ya, buat aku jatuh cinta padamu."

Sasuke menyeringai. Saat-saat yang ditunggunya tiba. Hinata telah siap melupakan Gaara. Dia memegang ujung dagu Hinata dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan sangat senang sekali. Aku akan mengganti sosok Gaara di benakmu menjadi aku. Aku akan membuat kau melupakannya. Dan akan kau buat kau jatuh cinta padaku. Aku terima tantanganmu, Nona Hyuuga," bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Hinata. Hinata merasa wajahnya memerah lagi. Diam-diam dia tersenyum kecil.

"Hey, kau telah janji padaku untuk mengajakku berjalan-jalan," ujar Sasuke sambil menjauhkan wajahnya. Hinata tersenyum lebar kemudian mengangguk. "Oke!"

Mereka pun kembali berjalan-jalan. Namun ada yang berbeda. Kini ... Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hinata. Mereka berjalan mengelilingi desa ini. Tanpa sengaja, Hinata mengarahkan kaki Sasuke melangkah menuju rumah Ino.

"Oh, ya ampun. Kenapa bisa aku membawamu ke sini?" gumam Hinata yang lebih ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri. Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Tak apa. Memangnya ini rumah siapa?" tanya Sasuke. Sebelum Hinata menjawab, pintu rumah tersebut terbuka dan menampilkan sosok wanita cantik dengan rambut pirang dan mata _aquamarine_. Yamanaka Ino—eh, sepertinya aku salah sebut.

"Ino-chan!" seru Hinata. Ino tersenyum. Lalu ia mengalihkan padangannya pada pria di samping Hinata. "Emm ... Sasuke ...? Kalau tidak salah?"

Ino berjalan menghampiri pasangan tersebut. Ia melihat Sasuke mengangguk. "Hn."

"Dingin sekali. Kalian sedang ap—oh! Apa kalian berpacaran? Hey, ini masih pagi! Masih pagi sudah bermesraan," goda Ino yang berhasil membuat kedua wajah sejoli itu merona.

"I-ini tidak seperti yang Ino-chan pikirkan. Kami hanya sedang berjalan-jalan saja, kok," sangkal Hinata.

"Jika teman bergandengan tangan, apakah itu salah?" timpal Sasuke. Ino mengangguk pasrah, dia sudah malas jika diajak berdebat. "Ya ya ya, terserah kalian."

"Oh, ya, mana suamimu, Ino-chan?" tanya Hinata. Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya. "Suami? Kau sudah menikah?"

"Bukankah saat hari kedatanganmu Sakura menyebut kata 'suami' padaku?" Ino malah balik bertanya.

"Oh, ya, maaf. Aku baru ingat." Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara seorang laki-laki yang familiar di telinga Sasuke. Walaupun dia sudah—sangat—lama tidak mendengarnya. "Ino? Kau sedang berbicara dengan siapa?"

Laki-laki tersebut keluar. Dan ia membelalakkan matanya saat melihat siapa yang sedang mengobrol dengan istrinya. "Kau ... Sasuke, benar? Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Ya ... dan kau Shikamaru? Nara Shikamaru ...?" Sasuke masih memperhatikan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru berjalan menghampiri mereka bertiga. Dia masih tidak percaya siapa orang yang sedang mengobrol bersama istrinya dan Hinata. "Kenapa ... kau bisa di sini?"

"Tanyakan saja pada Naruto. Aku malas menjelaskannya."

"Ya. Dan sepertinya kau pacar Hinata, eh? Kembali?" Sasuke merasakan kalau sekarang pipinya kembali panas, namun ia mengabaikannya. Eh, tunggu, apa maksudnya dengan kata 'kembali'? "Tidak. Aku bukan pacarnya. Dan seharusnya aku yang bertanya itu padamu. Kenapa kau bisa di sini?"

"Apa kau lupa? Aku, kan kabur."

"Yah, demi cinta," ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum meledek, "kau kabur hanya untuk menikahi wanita ini? Aku tidak percaya."

"Berisik. Ino, sepertinya kau lupa menyiapkan sarapan untuk Nenek Chiyo. Sebaiknya kau kembali ke dalam. Bunga-bunga itu, kan bisa kau urus nanti," ujar Shikamaru. Ino mengangguk lalu kembali masuk. "Maaf, aku masuk, ya."

Hinata tersenyum sembari mengangguk. Shikamaru juga ikut undur diri rupanya. Apakah untuk kembali tidur, eh?

"Aku juga." Dan Shikamaru pun menyusul Ino ke dalam. Sasuke dan Hinata dengan kompaknya menjawab, "Ya."

Setelah pasangan suami-istri itu masuk ke dalam rumah, Hinata pun mengajak Sasuke melihat tempat yang lain. Hinata tak henti-hentinya mengoceh soal ini dan itu. Mengoceh tentang penduduk desa tersebut, kios-kios yang berjualan, atau hanya sekadar mengomentari tentang cuaca.

"Aku tidak menyangka orang seperti dia bisa kabur hanya demi cinta," ujar Sasuke memotong pembicaraan Hinata.

"Namanya juga cinta. Orang bisa melakukan apapun—bahkan hal yang mustahil sekalipun."

"Ckckck. Dasar dia itu. Oh ya, kita akan ke mana lagi sekarang?"

**X.x.X**

Surya mulai turun kembali ke tempatnya. Langit yang cerah kini terganti oleh langit yang hangat. Perpaduan warna yang sempurna, sampai-sampai Hinata tak hentinya memandang langit. "Langit sore. Kau menyukainya?"

"Indah, bukan?" Hinata tetap tak mengalihkan pandangannya. Sasuke pun jadi ikut-ikutan memandang langit. Sejenak, Sasuke mengingat sesuatu. "Di sini ada sungai, kan? Bagaimana kalau kita ke sana?"

"Ya! Ayo kita ke sana!" Hinata pun menarik lengan Sasuke. Memaksanya untuk mengikutinya. Tak lama kemudian, mereka pun sampai di sebuah sungai. Suara air terjun begitu menggelitik indera pendengaran mereka.

Sasuke berdecak kagum. Belum pernah dia melihat pemandangan seindah ini. Desa ini benar-benar menakjubkan! Bahkan masih ada air terjun yang jernih mengalir!

"Ayo kita ke sana," ajak Hinata sambil menunjuk air terjun. Sasuke pun mengikutinya. Hinata melepas jaketnya dan meletakkannya di bebatuan di sana. Kemudian ia berdiam diri di bawah air terjun. "Dingin! Tapi sejuk!"

Sasuke pun mengikuti tingkah Hinata. Mereka berdua kini berada di bawah air terjun bersama. Serasa mandi dibawah pancuran shower, tapi lebih besar. Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Menikmati dinginnya air tersebut.

"Hey, bagaimana hari ini?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap wajah Hinata. Hinata menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. "Aku suka! Aku senang! Kalau ada waktu, kita jalan-jalan lagi! Bagaimana?"

"Tentu saja. Setelah kau minta izin pada Sakura—dan Naruto tentunya." Sasuke pun ikut tersenyum. Sebelum matahari benar-benar tenggelam, mereka berdua asyik bermain air sampai puas. Dan ah! Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Aku mendengar ... suara gelak tawa yang ... begitu bahagia...

**Tsuzuku**

**Reply Review Area:**

**Aiza-chan kim: **hai juga~ kasih tau ngga, ya? Xixixi

**Violetta Onyx ga login lagi. Captchanya salah mulu: **wkwkwk! Aku suka sama pennamemu! Coba tebak aja mau ngapain dia nelepon. Hiyaa! Naruto nggak _ero!_ Di-dimensi lain? *gubrak*

**sasuhina-caem****: **sebelah mana yang nggak ngerti? Woah, makasih ya~~ *mendadak _blushing _nggak jelas*

**Mamoka: **wah, ini udah lanjut lho~ ^^

**Yang login sudah kubalas via PM ^^**

Nah, gimana readers? Piuh *ngelap keringet*. Panjang bener chapter ini. Sebenernya sih karena pengen alurnya sedikit dicepetin di chapter ini. Kalau kalian teliti, hari kedua Sasuke berada di desa itu baru (inget, baru!) dimulai di chapter ini. Jadi, aku nggak janji kalau chapter-chapter selanjutnya bakal sepanjang ini. Tergantung mood dan fic chapter tersebut 'harus udah nyeritain sampai mana'. Cuman itu sih yang membuat panjang pendeknya chapter bagi aku.

Oke, OOC lagi, OOC lagi. Maaf deh *sujud-sujud*. Aku nggak janji (lagi) bikin SasuHina di sini IC, ya. Mau ngomong apa lagi, ya? Nggak tahu lagi deh mau curcol apaan *lu pikir ini tempat curcol apa?*. Oh, iya! Minta review dong~~

Akhir kata, review please~


	5. Chapter 5

**Unname Place**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Naruto ****belongs to**** Kishimoto Masashi**

**Warning: OOC, typo, AU**

**Summary: Seorang penyanyi terkenal bernama Uchiha Sasuke terdampar di sebuah tempat yang belum dikenalnya. Tempat itu dipenuhi oleh orang-orang aneh. Dan di sana, ia mendapat kejutan yang tak pernah ia duga.**

**X.x.X**

Yuhuu! Hari baru! Koin baru!—eh, salah. Maksudnya, hari yang baru untuk seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Apanya yang baru? Tentu saja kehidupannya. Hehehe.

Liat saja, hari ini ia bangun dengan senyum sumringah terpatri di wajahnya. Jangan tanya apa penyebabnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Nona Hyuuga Hinata? Hyuuga Hinata yang kemarin—secara tidak langsung—menantangnya untuk melupakan Gaara dan membuat dirinya jatuh cinta pada Uchiha Sasuke. Semoga senyum 'langkanya' itu tidak disadari oleh siapapun. Hey! Orang-orang pasti akan menganggapnya aneh! Yah, mungkin juga ia sendiri tidak menyadarinya.

Sasuke segera merapikan _futon_-nya dan memasukkannya ke dalam lemari. Ia pun beranjak dan menuju kamar mandi. Setelah selesai, Sasuke pergi ke dapur untuk memenuhi kebutuhan biologisnya—lapar.

"Naruto?" gumam Sasuke heran. Naruto yang sedang memotong sayuran—yang entah rapi dan benar atau tidak—menoleh ke belakang. Kemudian ia menunjukkan cengirannya seperti biasa. "Hey, Teme! Kau sudah bangun rupanya."

"Sedang apa kau?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Memasak," jawabnya polos. Nenek-nenek seperti Chiyo-baasan juga tahu kau sedang memasak Naruto! Ya ampun! Sasuke menghela napas pelan. Ia berpikir entah kenapa sahabatnya ini selalu bisa mendadak bodoh. Dan anehnya lagi, kenapa Sakura mau dengannya? Tapi, namanya juga cinta, Sasuke. Tak usah heran.

"Orang bodoh juga tahu kau sedang memasak, Baka Dobe," timpal Sasuke. Naruto mendengus lalu kembali ke acaranya tadi.

"Aku sedang memasak ramen spesial untuk Sakura-chan-ku! Dan tentu saja untukku juga!" seru Naruto tiba-tiba dengan wajah riangnya. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya. Ramen spesial? Sarapan dengan ramen spesial? Dan apa tadi katanya? 'Untuk Sakura-chan-ku'? Apa itu artinya Sasuke dan Hinata harus membuat sendiri sarapan mereka?

"Jadi kau hanya akan membuat sarapan untuk dirimu sendiri dan Sakura?" tanya Sasuke akhirnya. "Kalau kau mau, akan kubuatkan, kok."

"Tidak, terima kasih," tolak Sasuke langsung. Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya seperti anak kecil. Sasuke menyeringai tipis. Dasar, sudah berapa lama ia tak melihat ekspresi Naruto yang seperti ini?

Tak butuh waktu lama, harum ramen langsung menyeruak masuk ke indera pembau mereka dan membuat rumah itu penuh dengan aroma ramen. Memang harum sih, tapi itu tak menjamin rasa. Kurang lebih, itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Sasuke. Ckckck, kau kejam, Sasuke.

"Hmm ... harum ramen! Wah, kau sedang memasak, Naruto?" tanya seseorang di belakang Sasuke. "Tumben sekali kau memasak?"

"Ya, ini spesial untukmu, Sakura-chan!" Naruto mengangkat dua mangkuk ramen porsi sedang hasil buatannya. Sakura yang berada di belakang Sasuke berlari kecil menghampiri Naruto. Senyum yang mengembang terus terpasang di wajahnya.

"Aku coba, ya!" seru Sakura riang. Kemudian ia mengambil sumpit yang telah disediakan dan mencicipi ramen tersebut. Dan dengan senyum yang makin mengembang ia menyerukan, "Enak sekali! Seharusnya, kau buka kedai ramen saja di sini, Naruto!"

"Benarkah? Lebih enak mana, ramenku atau ramen Teuchi-jisan?" tanya Naruto antusias.

"Tentu saja punyamu! Tuh, kan, benar apa kataku! Kau seharusnya membuka kedai ramen saja. Jadi, kau tidak perlu bekerja lagi di sana! Ngomong-ngomong, apa resepnya? Aku saja tidak bisa membuat ramen seenak ini," ujar Sakura antusias. Pria di depannya hanya tersenyum riang saat melihat kekasihnya menikmati ramen buatannya. Kemudian ia pun mengambil sumpit dan mencoba mencicipinya.

"Perasaanku ini biasa saja, kok, Sakura-chan. Jangan berlebihan," ujar Naruto. "Oh iya, ramen ini enak karena aku memasaknya dengan bumbu spesial."

"Bumbu apa itu?"

"Tentu saja 'cinta'! Itu, kan bumbu paling spesial dalam setiap masakan! Selain itu, kau juga menikmati masakanku dengan 'cinta'mu, kan?" Naruto terkikik.

"Huh, dasar! Kau ini ...," ujar Sakura dengan wajah yang terlihat merona. Ia meninju bahu Naruto pelan. Kemudian, mereka berdua menghabiskan sarapan—dan waktu pagi—mereka bersama.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi ada di sana hanya terdiam. Tak tahu mesti melakukan apa. Daripada mengganggu momen kemesraan sepasang kekasih ini, lebih baik ia pergi saja. Tapi, diam-diam ia tersenyum. Ia turut bahagia melihat kedua sahabatnya itu. Saat ia berbalik, ia hampir saja terjengkang karena kaget.

"Kau membuatku kaget saja."

"M-maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun. Sakura-chan dan Naruto-kun sedang sarapan, ya? Eh, tunggu, apa kau sudah sarapan?" tanya gadis itu—Hinata.

"Tentu saja belum. Mana berani aku mengganggu kedua sahabatku itu."

"Kalau begitu, kita keluar yuk. Mencari sarapan di luar sekali-kali boleh, kan?" ajak Hinata sambil tersenyum. Sasuke pun mengangguk. Tanpa banyak bicara, mereka pun beranjak keluar dengan derap langkah kaki yang pelan. Seolah tak mau mengganggu kebersamaan Naruto dan Sakura.

Pintu geser itu pun tertutup. Sasuke kini berjalan berdampingan dengan Hinata. Hinata tampak celingak-celinguk mencari kedai makanan yang buka. Tapi tampaknya mereka keluar terlalu pagi—tentu saja! Jadi belum ada satu pun kedai yang buka.

Ino yang tampaknya baru dari pinggiran kota pun melintas di hadapan mereka—dengan kantung belanja yang penuh di tangan kanan dan kirinya yang aku yakin isinya pasti berbagai macam sayuran dan bahan makanan lainnya. Saat ia menoleh ke sekeliling, ia melihat Sasuke dan Hinata yang sedang berjalan berdampingan. Tanpa pikir panjang, Ino pun menyapanya, "Hinata! Sasuke-kun!"

"Ino-chan!" sapa Hinata balik. Hinata pun segera menghampiri Ino. Mau tak mau Sasuke pun mengikutinya.

"Kau habis dari pinggiran kota, ya?" tanya Hinata. Ino tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Iya. Eh, kenapa sepagi ini kalian sudah berjalan-jalan?"

"Ah, tidak, bukan apa-apa," jawab Hinata berbohong.

"Apa kalian sudah sarapan?" tanya Ino lagi. Hinata melirik Sasuke di sampingnya dan mereka menggeleng bersamaan. Ino menghela napas. "Sudah kuduga. Bilang saja kalian ingin mencari kedai yang buka. Ayo, kita sarapan bersama. Kebetulan, aku, Shikamaru, dan Chiyo-baasan belum sarapan."

"A-apakah boleh? N-nanti merepotkan lagi."

"Hahaha, kau ini. Seperti ke siapa saja. Tentu saja tidak! Ayo!" Kemudian, mereka bertiga pun menuju rumah Ino. Ino berjalan berdampingan dengan Hinata sedangkan Sasuke di belakang mereka berdua.

Sasuke memelankan jalannya. Ia menatap punggung Hinata dan Ino yang sudah agak menjauh darinya. Ia tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

_Naruto sudah bahagia dengan Sakura. Shikamaru sudah menikah dengan Ino. Sedangkan aku? Huh..._

Tak terasa, mereka pun sampai di rumah Ino. Mereka segera masuk dan mengganti sandal mereka dengan sandal rumah. Ino langsung mengajak mereka ke ruang makan. Di sana, sudah ada Shikamaru dan Chiyo-baasan yang menunggu.

Shikamaru dan Chiyo-baasan tampak sedikit heran dengan kedatangan Sasuke dan Hinata. Sadar suaminya seperti itu, Ino menendang pelan kaki Shikamaru. Shikamaru sedikit tersentak dan ia menatap Ino. Namun, Ino sendiri tak mempedulikannya.

"Tapi, maaf, aku hanya punya roti tawar saja. Bagaimana?" tanya Ino. Hinata buru-buru mengangkat kedua tangannya sampai sebatas dada dan menggelengkan kepala cepat. "T-tidak apa-apa kok, Ino-chan."

Ino tersenyum. Kemudian ia langsung membuat roti bakar ala Ino untuk porsi lima orang. Sambil menunggu Ino selesai membuatnya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Shikamaru. "Hey, aku ingin kau menceritakan kronologi kepergianmu."

"Aku?" tanya Shikamaru sambil menunjuk dirinya. Sasuke mendengus, "Tentu saja. Memangnya siapa lagi?"

"Intinya, aku kabur bersama Ino karena hubungan kami ditentang. Itu saja," ujar Shikamaru sambil menguap. Dasar tukang tidur.

"Singkat sekali, Tuan Muda Nara. Tak bisakah lebih jelas lagi?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada sedikit menyindir.

"Mau apa lagi? Aku tak bisa menceritakan banyak. Setelah kabur, kami memutuskan untuk mencari tempat lain yang tak mudah untuk ditemui. Kami pun berjalan dan tanpa sadar kami sudah sampai di sini. Setelah itu, kami berdua pun ditawari tinggal bersama Chiyo-baasan. Hanya itu saja. Kami menikah di sini, satu hari tepat setelah kami sampai di sini. Puas, Tuan Muda Uchiha Sasuke?" jelas Shikamaru. Sasuke menyeringai tipis dan dia mengangguk.

Kemudian, keheningan melanda mereka kembali. Tak ada yang mau membuka pembicaraan sama sekali. Memang sih, Sasuke benci keramaian, tapi kalau sedang situasi seperti ini, lebih baik mengobrol saja, kan?

"Dan kulihat, hanya ada tiga orang saja di rumah ini," ujar Sasuke memecah keheningan.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Shikamaru. Entah tidak mengerti atau pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Tsk, kau, kan jenius, masa tidak mengerti?" Shikamaru menghela napas pelan. "Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Memang belum saja. Lagipula, nanti aku pasti kasihan dengan anakku. Harus hidup di tempat seperti ini—maaf, aku tak bermaksud menyinggungmu, Hinata. Selain itu, kami tidak ingin membuat Chiyo-baasan merasa terganggu dengan hadirnya bayi di sini."

"Kenapa kau berkata begitu, Shikamaru? Aku jelas tidak apa-apa," sanggah Chiyo-baasan.

"Baasan, kalau nanti Baasan terganggu dengan suara tangis anak kami bagaimana? Baasan pasti merasa tidak nyaman," sambung Ino.

"Oh, jadi itu alasan kalian selama setahun menikah tapi belum mempunyai anggota tambahan?" sindir Sasuke. Dan aku yakin kalau Sasuke mendengar suara decakan Shikamaru.

"Sudah, sudah. Tada! Roti bakar ala Ino sudah siap! Ayo makan!" seru Ino menengahi. Ia pun menyiapkan roti bakarnya tersebut dan segera duduk di samping Shikamaru. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, mereka mengucapkan, "_Itadakimasu!_"

**X.x.X**

"Hinata, apa selama ini Naruto bekerja?" tanya Sasuke. Mereka kini sedang kembali berjalan-jalan setelah menumpang sarapan—dan aku yakin itu adalah pengalaman yang pertama kali bagi Sasuke—dan bercakap-cakap sebentar.

Hinata mengernyitkan dahinya. Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Konyol! Bahkan terdengar sangat konyol jika seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang mengatakannya! Kalau tidak begitu, bagaimana caranya mereka bisa hidup?

"Ino tidak memberikan apa-apa pada roti bakarmu tadi, kan?" tanya Hinata balik. Sasuke tersentak. Ia baru sadar kalau pertanyaannya tadi sangat konyol. Wajah sedikit memerah menahan malu. Sementara itu, Hinata terkekeh pelan.

"Tentu saja Naruto-kun bekerja. Dia bekerja di Kedai Ramen Ichiraku, sedikit jauh dari sini—di pinggiran kota maksudku. Shikamaru-kun juga bekerja di sana. Kalau Naruto-kun menjadi koki, Shikamaru menjadi pelayan. Begitu," jelas Hinata.

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini Naruto tampak tidak bekerja?" tanyanya lagi.

"Oh, itu sih karena Teuchi-jisan memberikan bonus libur pada Naruto-kun. Naruto-kun terlalu giat bekerja," Hinata tersenyum saat mengatakannya. Tanpa disadari ada pandangan tidak enak menuju padanya.

"Oh, begitu."

"Kau kenapa, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata polos.

"Tidak, tidak kenapa-kenapa," jawab Sasuke singkat. Hinata mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti. Kemudian ia kembali tersenyum. "Ayo kita berjalan-jalan lagi! Aku akan menunjukkan tempat yang belum sempat kita kunjungi."

"Lama-kelamaan kau ini tampak seperti pemandu pariwisata saja. Tunggu, seharusnya kita bilang dulu pada Naruto dan Sakura," ucap Sasuke. Hinata mengangguk. Kemudian mereka pun berjalan menuju rumah Naruto.

**X.x.X**

"Ah, maaf! Apa gara-gara kami kalian jadi pergi keluar? Apa kalian sudah sarapan?" tanya Sakura khawatir.

"Sudah, kok, Sakura-chan. Sudahlah, tidak usah khawatir. Kami berdua sudah sarapan di rumah Ino-chan. Ya, kan, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke dingin. Sakura tampak menghembuskan napas lega. Ia merasa tidak enak.

"Oh iya, apa aku boleh pergi berjalan-jalan dengan Sasuke-kun? Maaf, akhir-akhir ini aku tidak sempat mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga. Malah asyik berjalan-jalan—"

"Kalau begitu, kita batalkan saja kalau kau merasa tidak enak pada Sakura," potong Sasuke. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia berkacak pinggang dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak, tidak. Silakan saja, kau tidak keberatan, kok, Hinata. Lagipula, ini, kan kesempatan bagi Sasuke." Sakura mengerling jahil pada Sasuke. Sasuke mendengus dan membuang muka. Hinata memiringkan kepalanya, tanda tidak mengerti. Tapi kemudian ia mengendikkan bahunya dan tersenyum, "Jadi ... boleh ...?"

"Tentu saja!" Sakura mendorong kedua punggung Sasuke dan Hinata keluar rumah. "Nah, selamat bersenang-senang!"

Hinata tersenyum. Kemudian ia berjalan berdampingan dengan Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum melihat mereka berdua. Ia turut senang atas kemajuan hubungan mereka. Saat Sakura hendak menutup pintu, tiba-tiba ada yang menutup matanya. Sakura tersenyum diam-diam. Tak perlu bertanya, sudah tahu, kan siapa orangnya?

"Ayo tebak," ujar orang tersebut.

"Sudahlah, Naruto," ucap Sakura. Naruto melepaskan tangannya dari Sakura dan menunjukkan cengirannya seperti biasa.

"Hah, dasar kau ini..." Meskipun begitu, Sakura mengucapkannya sambil tersenyum. Naruto kembali angkat bicara. "Eh, Sakura-chan, aku bantu beres-beres rumah, ya!"

**X.x.X**

"Aku penasaran, apa, ya resep kemesraan Naruto-kun dan Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata. Ia merasa sedikit risih karena tidak ada di antara mereka yang membuka pembicaraan. Jadi, Hinata memutuskan untuk membuat obrolan.

"Mana kutahu." Sifatnya yang dingin kembali melekat padanya. Dan dengan cueknya ia berkata seperti itu.

"Naruto-kun sudah bahagia bersama Sakura-chan, Shikamaru-kun juga sudah menikah dengan Ino-chan. Dan aku? Hanya seorang diri ... kesepian pula. Menyedihkan. Terkadang aku iri dengan mereka ...," ujar Hinata mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Sasuke tersentak. Kenapa yang mereka pikirkan bisa sama?

"Kalau kau kesepian, aku akan berusaha membuatmu tidak menjadi kesepian lagi," sahut Sasuke. Hinata mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi tertunduk. Ia tersenyum kecil. "Tolong, ya..."

_Ya. Apapun untukmu..._

Sasuke pun ikut tersenyum. Ia merangkul bahu Hinata. Hinata yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya tertunduk dan wajahnya sudah memerah. Ia mulai memainkan jari-jarinya. "S-Sasuke-kun..."

"Kenapa?"

"Umm ... t-tidak a-apa-apa..." Sasuke tahu. Pasti Hinata sekarang sedang tertunduk malu dengan wajah memerah dan mulai memainkan jarinya. Itu sudah kebiasaannya. Walaupun sekarang ia sedang menatap lurus ke depan, tebakannya seratus persen tepat.

"Sasuke-kun ... ini sudah hari keempat kau di sini," ujar Hinata sembari menatap Sasuke.

"Lalu?"

"Uhh, kau ini dingin sekali sih. Yang aku maksudkan itu keluarga, teman-teman, dan manajemenmu yang pasti sekarang sedang kerepotan mencarimu." Helaan napas panjang terdengar jelas di telinga Hinata. Hinata tahu, pasti sekarang Sasuke sedang memikirkan Itachi—kakaknya. Orang yang paling Sasuke sayangi. Orang yang paling mengerti dan dekat dengan Sasuke. Sasuke pasti merindukan Itachi. Kakaknya yang selalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum.

Tanpa sadar, Hinata pun mulai tersenyum. Membayangkan ikatan kuat antara Sasuke dan Itachi. Ia dan Hanabi saja tidak sampai seperti itu, walaupun mereka selalu curhat jika ada masalah.

Hanabi. Hyuuga Hanabi. Hinata jadi mengingat adik perempuan—yang sedikit tomboi—satu-satunya itu. Tak perlu dijelaskan lagi, ia sudah rindu—sangat rindu pada Hanabi. Pada ayahnya, pada kakak sepupunya, pada pamannya, pada rumah. Ah, Hinata merindukan semuanya. Kehidupannya yang dulu...

Dan Hinata pun meneteskan air mata tanpa ia sadari.

"Hinata, kenapa kau menangis?" Hinata menyentuh pipinya. Benar, ada air mata di sana. Hinata buru-buru mengusapnya. Kemudian ia berusaha tersenyum, "Ah, tidak apa-apa, kok."

"Oh, ya, Sasuke-kun pasti sedang memikirkan Itachi-san, ya?" tanya Hinata mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sasuke terlihat menunduk sesaat.

"Ya. Biasanya, kalau di saat seperti ini aku dan dia pasti sedang berebut_ remote_ TV. Hahaha, konyol," ujarnya. Hinata tersenyum kecil. "Aku juga merindukan Hanabi."

Sasuke tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya mengeratkan rangkulannya.

Itachi. Jujur, Sasuke rindu dengan suasana bersama Itachi, kakaknya yang terpaut lima tahun dengannya. Ia mendengus. Tapi, kemudian Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Yang mau tak mau Hinata pun mengikutinya. "Ada apa, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hinata ... apa kau rindu dengan rumahmu?" tanya Sasuke sambil memegang pundak Hinata dan memaksa Hinata untuk menatapnya.

"Ya, tentu saja aku rindu. Memangnya kenapa? Kau rindu dengan keluargamu, kan? Kenapa tidak pulang saja?" Entah kenapa Hinata merasa pertanyaan yang terakhir tadi terasa pahit di lidahnya.

"Kalau begitu ... maukah kau ikut denganku kembali ke Tokyo?"

Serasa disambar petir di siang bolong. Hinata membelalakkan matanya kaget. Ia mengatupkan kedua tangannya di bibirnya. Napasnya tertahan. Tubuhnya mendadak kaku dan matanya berusaha mencari keseriusan dibalik mata _onyx_ yang begitu mempesona.

"A-apa ...?"

"Apa kau tak rindu dengan mereka?" Keheningan melanda mereka. Hinata tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Sedangkan Sasuke masih menatap wajah Hinata dengan raut keseriusan terpampang di wajahnya.

"A-aku..."

"Apa jawabanmu?" tanya Sasuke penuh harap. Ia akan pulang jika Hinata juga ingin pulang bersamanya. Dan Sasuke sadar bahwa ia egois kali ini. Keringat dingin mengalir melalui dahi Hinata. Mendadak kerongkongannya terasa kering. Ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Matanya bergerak ke sana kemari berusaha mencari objek yang menarik—apapun itu, asal jangan _onyx_ milik Sasuke. Hinata pun kembali memainkan jari-jarinya. Bibirnya mulai terbuka dan terdengarlah suara yang parau itu, "Sepertinya ... aku tidak bisa..."

Sasuke kecewa. Tapi Sasuke mengerti apa alasanya. "Kalau begitu, aku tak kan pulang."

"Eh? Kenapa? Saat ini, mereka sudah pasti mengkhawatirkanmu. Sedangkan aku ... mungkin saja mereka semua sudah lupa tentangku. Aku bahagia tinggal di sini. Tak usah pedulikan aku. Lebih baik kau pulang saja jika itu membuatmu lebih baik."

"Itu sama sekali tak membuatku lebih baik. Kau tahu? Keluargamu juga khawatir! Setelah kau pergi, Hanabi sampai mengurung diri di kamarnya! Neji datang menghajar Gaara sedangkan Paman dan Ayahmu berusaha mengumpulkan informasi tentang keberadaanmu! Mereka khawatir! Bahkan minggu lalu Hanabi menangis karena mengingat dan rindu padamu! Apakah itu tak cukup? Kau masih mau bukti lagi?" Sasuke terlihat sedang menarik dan mengehembuskan napas setelah tanpa sadar sudah sedikit membentak Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun ... maaf ... aku tidak bisa. Aku ... tidak mau pulang ke rumah. Aku tahu aku egois, tapi inilah keputusanku. Sudah kubilang, jika kau mau pulang, pulang saja. Jangan pedulikan aku," ujar Hinata sambil menunduk. Ia pun mulai meneteskan air mata. Sasuke yang sadar tentang hal itu segera menghapus air mata Hinata dengan jarinya.

"Tidak, aku akan tetap di sini..."

"Tapi ... kenapa ...?"

"Kalau di sana, tidak ada kau. Tidak ada Naruto yang bodoh dan Sakura yang cerewet. Walaupun ada Itachi-niisan, tetap saja rasanya akan berbeda. Lagipula, di sini ada Shikamaru dan Ino. Itu sama sekali bukan hal yang buruk." Sasuke tersenyum simpul sambil mengusap puncak kepala Hinata dan mengecupnya pelan. Hinata merasa nyaman diperlakukan seperti itu. Sasuke pun menarik Hinata dalam pelukannya dan memeluknya erat—seolah tak ingin kehilangannya lagi.

Hinata mencengkeram baju Sasuke dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sasuke. Sasuke mengelus punggung Hinata, berusaha menenangkannya. Hinata tersenyum. Senyum yang tulus dari hati. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tak merasakan kehangatan ini—ya, pelukan Sasuke terasa begitu hangat. Dulu ia sempat merasakannya pada Gaara, tapi semakin lama mereka semakin jarang bertemu. Apalagi sempat bermesraan, itu tidak mungkin.

"Sasuke-kun..." gumam Hinata pelan tanpa sadar. Sasuke mendengarnya dan balas tersenyum.

"Aku mencintaimu..." Hinata meneteskan air matanya. Ia tak menyangka perasaan Sasuke begitu tulus padanya. "Ya, Sasuke-kun, _arigatou_..."

**X.x.X**

"Apa kalian tak pernah terpikir untuk pulang ke rumah?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba saat mereka sedang berada di ruang tengah. Mereka bertiga belum tidur dan memutuskan menghabiskan malam dengan mengobrol. Tapi, apakah harus seperti ini? Apa-apaan pertanyaan itu!

"Huh, tidak pernah walaupun ingin," jawab Sakura cuek. Naruto tak menjawab, ia hanya diam saja. "Dobe, apa jawabanmu?"

"Aku bahkan ragu kalau mereka masih mengenaliku. Yah, intinya sama dengan Sakura-chan," jawab Naruto enteng. Sasuke tidak habis pikir. Bisa-bisa kedua sahabatnya itu berkata seperti itu. Sasuke yakin, jauh di dalam lubuk hati mereka, mereka pasti ingin pulang dan kembali ke pelukan keluarga masing-masing. Tapi, alasan mereka mungkin sama dengan Sasuke. Tempat ini ... sudah membuatnya nyaman. Seperti di rumah sendiri...

"Oh, begitu, ya. Baiklah," ujar Sasuke akhirnya dan beranjak pergi.

"Memangnya kau mau pulang, Teme?" tanya Naruto menghentikan langkah Sasuke.

"Awalnya ... tapi sepertinya sekarang tidak." Setelah itu, ia pun kembali berjalan. Tak mempedulikan Sakura yang berteriak padanya. "Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu, hah!"

"Bukan apa-apa. Awalnya aku ingin pulang, tapi kubatalkan. Aku lebih senang melihat kalian daripada dikelilingi oleh urusan karir dan yang lainnya," jawabnya enteng. Kemudian terdengar suara pintu ditutup. Sakura yakin, itu pasti Sasuke yang sedang bersiap tidur. Sakura kesal sendiri. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa.

"Aku tahu, jauh di dalam lubuk hatimu ... kau pasti ingin pulang. Aku benar, kan ... Naruto?"

"Kau juga pasti bisa merasakannya, Sakura-chan..."

**X.x.X**

Ternyata Sasuke tetap tidak bisa tidur. Ia sedang memikirkan pertanyaan yang baru saja di tanyakan pada Naruto dan Sakura. Pulang? Bahkan Sasuke sendiri ragu dengan jawabannya tadi.

Sejujurnya, Sasuke masih ingin tetap di sini. Tapi, ia juga membayangkan keluarganya dan teman-temannya yang pasti sangat kerepotan mencarinya. Hah ... Sasuke pusing sendiri memikirkannya.

Ia jadi teringat dengan Itachi. Apakah ia sangat khawatir? Bagaimana kabarnya sekarang? Apa yang sedang ia lakukan? Apakah ia berusaha mencari Sasuke?

Memusingkan. Sasuke menghela napas berat memikirkan semua hal itu. Lantas, apa yang harus dia lakukan?

_Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa keputusanku ini benar? Hidup di sini bersama mereka? Bersama Hinata dan yang lainnya?_

Sasuke mengerjapkan pelan matanya sekali. Ia memikirkan berbagai hal. Namun, ia memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu memusingkannya dan berusaha untuk tidur. Setidaknya, tidur bisa mengurangi beban pikirannya yang sedaritadi menganggunya. Ia menatap ponsel yang sejak tempo hari waktu itu dia matikan. Ponsel itu terletak di sebuah meja kecil yang baru kemarin Naruto taruh di kamarnya. Sasuke menarik selimutnya dan memejamkan matanya, berusaha masuk ke dalam alam mimpinya.

Hey ... kenapa setelah cukup lama kau di sini, kau baru memikirkan hal itu? Kalau Hinata tidak mengatakannya, apakah kau masih ingat dengan mereka? Keluargamu ... teman-temanmu...

**X.x.X**

"Apa aku harus pulang?" tanya Sasuke saat sarapan. Gerakan makan ketiga orang yang lainnya terhenti. Naruto dan Sakura berhenti mengunyah dan Hinata berhenti menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya.

"Lagi-lagi hal itu. Sasuke-ku yang sekarang berbeda. Menjadi orang yang ragu dan bimbang. Kenapa kau tanya pada kami? Seharusnya kau sendiri yang tahu jawabannya," timpal Sakura setelah menelan kunyahannya.

"Aku hanya bingung, Sakura..." Sasuke mengambil minuman di hadapannya dan meminumnya beberapa teguk.

"Kenapa mesti bingung, Teme?" Sasuke terlihat menyenderkan punggungnya ke senderan kursi. Berusaha merilekskan dirinya sendiri.

"Ini ... bukan karena aku, kan ... Sasuke-kun ...?" Sasuke menatap Hinata di sampingnya yang sedang menatapnya. Kemudian ia membuang muka. Ia sendiri bahkan hanya asal bertanya. Dan sebenarnya ia membutuhkan jawaban. Tapi, kalau pertanyaannya seperti itu, bukankah jawabannya ada pada dirinya sendiri?

"Hey, jawab aku, Teme. Kalau kau ragu karena Hinata-chan, bicarakanlah padanya. Atau ... ada sesuatu yang lain?" tanya Naruto. Kini Sasuke menatap Naruto. Ia memberikan tatapan 'kau-tidak-mengerti-masalahku'. Namun, Naruto hanya menghela napas dan melanjutkan sarapannya.

"Tidak, bukan hanya Hinata saja. Ada yang lain," jawabnya. Tiba-tiba, Sakura menghentikan makannnya dan menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Oh ya, dari koran yang kubaca beberapa hari yang lalu, bukankah kau ada wawancara—konferensi pers maksudku—tentang album terbarumu? Biar kutebak, media pasti sudah mengendus hal ini. Mati kau, Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura berkata dengan tenang namun begitu tajam dan menusuk. Sasuke menghela napas. Oh yeah, dia baru ingat hal itu. Media pasti sudah tahu. Dan pasti mereka sekarang sedang mengintai kediaman Uchiha untuk mendapat informasi-informasi yang mereka butuhkan.

"Seorang penyanyi muda berbakat Uchiha Sasuke hilang setelah konser ulang tahun Nara Entertainment yang kedelapan. Kenapa ini bisa terjadi lagi? Apakah ini kutukan? Tempo dulu, rekan duetnya yaitu Haruno Sakura juga menghilang sehari sebelum peluncuran album mereka. Apakah yang sebenarnya terjadi? " ejek Sakura. Sasuke membuang muka. Ia sudah malas kalau Sakura mulai mengomentari tentang dirinya. Apalagi dengan ejekan seperti itu.

"Sudahlah, Sakura-chan. Kau jangan seperti itu. Teme, kan sedang bingung," ujar Naruto.

"J-jadi, apa keputusanmu?" tanya Hinata. Sasuke mendengus. Ya, apa keputusannya sekarang?

"Aku akan pulang ...," raut wajah mereka bertiga menjadi berubah—tak percaya apa yang baru saja dikatakan Sasuke, "asal kalian juga ikut pulang. Yah, kalau bisa, Shikamaru dan Ino ikut juga."

"Kau gila."

"Apa katamu, Sakura?"

"Mulai lagi."

"A-ayolah, j-jangan seperti itu, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun."

Perubahan atmosfer yang mendadak sangat terasa di sana. Rasa-rasanya, Sakura akan mulai lagi. Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura. Sedangkan Naruto tak ikut campur dan Hinata berusaha melerai mereka.

"Aku serius. Tidak main-main," ujar Sasuke tegas. Sakura mendengus kesal. Setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu Sasuke, ternyata sifat keras kepalanya masih tetap ada. Yah, meskipun begitu, sifat pedulinya ada kemajuan ... mungkin ...?

"Ya. Dan aku juga serius," balas Sakura.

"Maaf, Teme, tapi kau sudah tahu. Kami bertiga lebih nyaman tinggal di sini. Kami tumbuh menjadi sosok yang berbeda sejak tinggal di sini. Lalu, apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaan keluarga kita? Marah? Kecewa? Sedih? Atau bahagia? Kami tidak tahu. Dan kami ambil skenario terburuk. Maafkan kami, Sasuke," timpal Naruto. Sakura dan Hinata mengangguk pelan. Sudah Sasuke duga, pasti itu alasannya.

"Kalau tak dicoba, mana tahu hasilnya?" balas Sasuke.

"Kau ini memang keras kepala," ujar Sakura, "daripada seperti itu. Lebih baik kita cepat selesaikan acara sarapan yang sudah mulai tidak enak ini. Setelah itu, kita pergi ke pinggiran kota, mencari bahan makanan—oh ya, bukankah hari ini kau mulai bekerja, Naruto?"

Naruto mengangguk. Sakura menatap Sasuke dan Hinata bergantian. Seolah mengerti maksud Sakura, mereka berdua mengangguk. Ya, mereka berdua harus menemani Sakura pergi ke pinggiran kota untuk membeli bahan makanan yang sudah mulai menipis.

**X.x.X**

Sasuke sedang memakai topi biru kepunyaannya. Nah, selesai sudah. Penampilan Sasuke sama persis dengan penampilannya saat pertama kali ke sini. Tapi, ia merasa aneh sendiri. Walaupun ada Sakura yang berpenampilan seperti itu sih. Memakai jaket merah dan rambutnya dimasukkan ke dalam topi. Sedangkan Naruto dan Hinata berpakaian biasa saja.

"Nah, ayo kita pergi," ajak Naruto. Mereka berempat pun keluar rumah dan Sakura tak lupa untuk mengunci pintunya. Setelah itu pun mereka mulai berjalan.

"Kalian ini seperti penjahat lho! Beneran deh!" ujar Naruto. Sasuke dan Sakura mendelik tajam bersamaan. Sedangkan Hinata terkekeh pelan melihatnya.

"Sebenarnya aku malas berpakaian seperti ini. Aku bahkan tidak yakin kalau masih ada orang yang mengenaliku, beda dengan orang yang hampir selalu memakai baju warna biru itu," ujar Sakura sambil sedikit menyindir Sasuke.

"Memang aku tidak malas?" timpal Sasuke.

"Sudah, sudah. Jangan bertengkar lagi. Kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja," lerai Hinata. Sakura pura-pura memasang mimik cemberut. Kemudian mereka berempat—bertiga maksudku tertawa bersama. Sasuke? Ia tersenyum kecil.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu perjalanan dengan mengobrol. Sesekali melempar ejekan—oh, kalau itu sih pasti Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka berjalan melewati jalan yang dulu pernah Sasuke lewati—jalan angker yang penuh dengan pohon bambu dan pohon besar. Sasuke jadi bergidik sendiri memikirkannya. Tapi, kalau jam segini sama sekali tidak ada kesan seram. Beda dengan Sasuke dulu. Duh! Apa sih yang kau pikirkan, Sasuke? Tentu saja berbeda! Kau melewati jalan ini saat tengah malam!

Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di pinggiran kota. Akhirnya mereka berpisah di persimpangan tak jauh dari sana. Naruto melambaikan tangannya seperti biasa dan kemudian berjalan menuju Kedai Ichiraku. Sedangkan yang lainnya harus berjalan agak jauh lagi agar sampai di pasar.

Saat berjalan, terkadang ada orang yang menatap risih ke arah mereka. Atau juga berbisik-bisik. Siapa sih yang tidak menyangka mereka itu orang aneh? Manalagi memakai pakaian seperti itu. Dan lebih tepatnya sindiran itu ditujukan untuk Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Cih, menyebalkan," umpat Sasuke. Sakura menghela napas mendengarnya. "Sudah abaikan saja. Terkadang aku juga suka dibeginikan. Eh, kita sampai."

Pasar yang bersih. Dan tentunya terdapat banyak bahan makanan, seperti daging dan ikan. Sakura berkata kalau ikan di sini sangat enak. Masih sangat segar. Oh, ngomong-ngomong soal ikan, kurasa pasar ini lebih tepat disebut pasar ikan. Bagaimana tidak? Bahkan bau amis ikan pun tercium sampai keluar. Sasuke menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Seumur-umur ia belum pernah ke pasar. Ayolah! Seorang Uchiha Sasuke? Ke pasar?

"Berhentilah menatap jijik. Ayo masuk," ajak Sakura sambil sedikit menyeret paksa Sasuke. Oh, ya ampun! Sasuke hampir muntah mencium bau amis ikan yang begitu menusuk hidungnya. Oke, kurasa ini terlalu berlebihan.

"Kurasa kita ke sayuran dan buah dulu saja. Kalau ikan dan daging sebaiknya terakhir saja," saran Hinata. Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Baiklah!"

**X.x.X**

Seorang pemuda tampan sedang duduk menatap laptop di hadapannya dengan serius. Benar-benar serius sampai-sampai dahinya berkerut. Menatap layar yang menampilkan sebuah _maps_. Ia seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

Kantung matanya terlihat jelas di sana. Wajahnya juga terlihat kusut dan lelah. Ia terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang penting.

Ia menumpukan kepalanya pada tangan kirinya yang terkepal. Siku tangan kirinya beradu pada meja. Sejenak dia terlihat memejamkan matanya sesekali. Terkadang ia mengacak rambutnya asal. Ia menggeram pelan, "Arrgh! Sial..."

_Ckiet._

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang kerjanya terbuka. Ternyata ada seorang pelayang tua yang masuk. Ia melipat tangannya khas seorang pelayan dan ber-_ojigi._ Dengan pelan dan hormat ia berkata, "Itachi-sama, Anda belum makan sejak tadi siang. Apa Anda ingin dibuatkan sesuatu?"

"Tidak, tidak perlu. Pergilah dan tinggalkan aku sendirian," jawabnya datar. Tangannya sibuk mengutak-atik laptopnya dan pandangannya tetap terfokus pada layar laptopnya.

"Apa Anda yakin? Nanti Tuan dan Nyonya akan marah jika mengetahui hal ini," tambah pelayan itu lagi.

"Mereka akan marah kepadaku. Jadi, kau tenang saja. Sudahlah, dengarkan saja apa yang kukatakan tadi," ujarnya. Pelayan itu berkata 'baiklah' kemudian kembali ber-_ojigi_ dan pergi meninggal ruangan Tuan Muda-nya itu.

Pemuda itu—Itachi—menyenderkan punggungnya. Ia mengusap wajahnya—lelah. Ia melirik jam dinding yang berada di atas pintu ruang kerjanya.

Pukul 11.00 pm.

Wajar dia lelah. Ini sudah larut. Ditambah lagi akhir-akhir ini ia sering lembur, entah urusan pekerjaan atau hal pribadi. Ia pun memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar. Dan yah ... ia memang belum makan sedari siang. Maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk mengambil dua sandwich dari dapur dan segelas kopi hangat untuk menemaninya berjaga—lagi—malam ini. Berjaga di depan laptop.

Ia pun beranjak dan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu.

"Di mana? Di mana kau sekarang ... Sasuke ...?" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri sebelum pintu benar-benar tertutup dan dia pun menuju dapur.

**Tsuzuku**

**Reply Review Area:**

**sasuhina-caem: **wah, makasih, ya! XD

**Mamoka: **beneran nih? Makasih! XD

**IndigOnyx: **pastinya si Saskey bahagia dong. Eh, apa kamu orang yang sama dengan yang ber-anon (?) Mamoka? ._.a

**Yang login sudah kubalas via PM ^^**

Ada yang aneh, ya, sama part-nya Itachi? Maksudku gaya bahasanya. Aku pun ngerasa aneh. Entahlah, aku juga nggak tahu penyebabnya apa. Oh iya, maaf banget update-nya super duper telat! Sekali lagi maaf! *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Okay, chapter ini puanjang banget dah! Aku heran, bisa-bisanya nulis chapter sepanjang ini. Yah, suatu keajaiban *nggak nyambung*. Nah, chapter depan bakal aku ceritain bagaimana reaksi keluarga dan teman-teman Sasuke saat tahu Sasuke menghilang. Tapi, jangan marahin aku, ya pas baca chapter selanjutnya. Sekian aja deh dariku *serasa pidato*. Jangan lupa review, ya!

Akhir kata, review please~


	6. Chapter 6

**Unname Place**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Naruto ****belongs to**** Kishimoto Masashi**

**Warning: OOC, typo, AU**

**Summary: Seorang penyanyi terkenal bernama Uchiha Sasuke terdampar di sebuah tempat yang belum dikenalnya. Tempat itu dipenuhi oleh orang-orang aneh. Dan di sana, ia mendapat kejutan yang tak pernah ia duga.**

**X.x.X**

Pesta ulang tahun Nara Entertainment sudah selesai. Para pengisi acara pun mulai berkemas. Namun seperti yang kita ketahui, salah satu penyanyi berbakat kita malah tertidur di ruangannya sendiri.

"Wow, konser kali ini sukses besar!" seru Suigetsu. Ia mengusap wajahnya yang terlihat agak lelah. Karin dan Gaara yang di sebelahnya pun tersenyum—oh, pengecualian bagi Gaara yang tersenyum tipis.

"Oh ya, di mana Sasuke? Aku tak melihatnya," tanya Suigetsu pada Karin.

"Dia sedang tertidur. Kurasa dia lelah. Jadi sebaiknya biarkan saja," ujar Karin. Suigetsu pun mengangguk mengerti. Baru saja Suigetsu akan berkata lagi, Gaara sudah menyela perkataannya. "Sebaiknya bangunkan dia sekarang. Kita akan segera pulang."

Karin menjentikkan jarinya. "Oh iya! Bagaimana aku bisa melupakan itu! Dan kita akan berpesta juga, kan?"

Gaara mengangguk pelan. "Cepat, sebelum terlambat."

Karin pun segera menuju ruang pribadi Sasuke. Namun, ia tiba-tiba terhenti. Gelagatnya menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang menahan sesuatu. Karin menepuk jidatnya pelan.

"Aduh, aku ingin ke toilet. Nanti akan kubangunkan setelah dari toilet saja, ah," gumamnya. Oh Karin, kau tak tahu bahwa rencanamu tadi mengubah hidup Sasuke—oke, kurasa pada bagian 'hidup' itu terlihat berlebihan.

Karin pun segera ke toilet dan menuntaskan pekerjaannya. Baru saja ia akan menuju ruangan Sasuke, salah satu temannya yang sesama _manager _memintanya bantuan. "Karin! Aku butuh bantuan di sini!"

Karin menolehkah kepalanya dan mengerutkan alisnya. "Bantuan? Itu, kan sudah tugas mereka—orang sewaan NE. Kenapa harus aku—dan kau—ikut membantu?"

"Ayolah, mereka sangat sibuk. Lagipula kau tidak ada kerjaan, kan?" pinta Tenten—temannya itu. Karin terlihat menimbang-nimbang sesaat sebelum kemudian ia mengangguk pasrah. "Ya, baiklah."

_Kurasa Sasuke pasti akan bangun jika sudah waktunya. Ia, kan tepat waktu. Lagipula, masih ada orang lain yang akan membangunkannya._ Dan faktanya, semua yang Karin pikirkan salah. Tak ada Sasuke yang bangun tepat waktu dan tak ada orang yang membangunkan Sasuke.

**X.x.X**

Karin menjatuhkan tubuhnya di salah satu sofa empuk yang ada di sana. Ia terlihat sedang berusaha menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi wajahnya. Kacamatanya ia lepas, agar tak terlalu membebani hidungnya. Oh ayolah, sedari tadi ia tak melepaskan kacamatanya!

Karin pun memijat pangkal hidungnya yang terasa pegal. Ia pun merengganggkan otot-ototnya yang kaku sejak perjalanan menuju Gedung Nara Entertainment yang memakan waktu satu jam. Kenapa tak memilih gedung konser—atau setidaknya tempat pesta yang dekat saja sih? Kira-kira itulah yang sedang dipikirkannya.

Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang. Namun ia tak dapat mengetahui sesuatu itu. Ia memandang langit-langit, mencoba menemukan apa yang kurang itu.

_Apa, ya? Kenapa serasa ada yang kurang? Tapi, aku, kan tidak ketinggalan apapun._

Ia merasakan ada orang yang menepuk bahunya lembut. Dan saat ia menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa orangnya, ia tersenyum. Ternyata itu Tenten. "Kenapa kau terlihat murung? Ayolah, berpesta saja!"

Karin pun mengendikkan bahu dan memakai kembali kacamatanya. "Baiklah."

_Ah, sudahlah. Paling-paling nanti juga ingat lagi..._

**X.x.X**

Pesta tersebut berlangsung sangat meriah selama empat jam. Semua orang larut dalam keramaian pesta. Bahkan Karin yang terlihat murung pun kini sudah kembali ceria. Ia sama sekali tak mengingat 'apapun' yang tadi sempat ia lupakan. Masa bodoh, pikirnya.

Tak terasa empat jam pun berlalu begitu cepat. Semua orang mulai bersiap-siap pulang ke rumah atau apartemen masing-masing. Begitu pun Karin. Ia tengah memeriksa tasnya dan memastikan tidak ada barang yang tertinggal. Ia pun melepas kacamatanya dan memasukkan ke dalam tas. Keadaannya masih setengah sadar. Mengingat ia baru saja menegak alkohol dalam jumlah sedang. Walaupun dalam jumlah kecil sekalipun, ia memang tidak kuat minum alkohol. Baru saja ia berjalan beberapa langkah—tentunya dengan langkah sempoyongan, wajahnya tiba-tiba memucat. Ia ingat! Ia ingat apa yang dilupakannya!

"_Heh, kau memang tidak kuat alkohol, ya," sindir Sasuke. Karin yang mendengar hal itu terus berjalan sambil memegangi kepalanya. Sambil memasang wajah kesal, ia menjulurkan lidahnya dan berkata, "Biar saja! Week!"_

"Kyaa!" Teriakan Karin yang tiba-tiba membuat semua orang menghentikan kegiatannya. Semua orang pun berbondong-bondong menghampirinya dengan wajah heran. "Ada apa, Uzumaki-san?"

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Ada apa dengan dirimu?"

Dan teriakan-teriakan macam itulah yang terdengar di telinga Karin yang masih syok. Masih dengan perasaan kacau, Karin mulai berbicara—mengabaikan wajahnya yang semakin pucat, "Sasuke ... Mana Sasuke ...? Apa kalian melihatnya?"

"Ah! Benar juga!"

"Aku tidak melihat Uchiha-san!"

"Uchiha-san! Uchiha-san!"

Karin segera mencari ponselnya dan mencoba menghubungi Sasuke. Tapi entah kenapa teleponnya tidak tersambung dan terputus begitu saja. Ia pun mulai khawatir. Ia mencoba menghubungi Sasuke lagi namun tetap tak ada hasilnya. Maka, ia pun memutuskan untuk menelepon Itachi, kakak Sasuke.

Terdengar nada sambung yang cukup lama sampai telepon itu pun diangkat. "Itachi-san! Apakah ... apakah—"

Itachi memotong perkataan Karin dengan lembut. Nada suara Itachi yang seperti itu membuat Karin sedikitnya merasa tenang. Ia pun menghirup dan menghembuskan napasnya dengan pelan, berusaha membuat dirinya serileks mungkin.

"Apakah ... Sasuke sudah pulang ...?" tanya Karin akhirnya. Ia pun diam sejenak mendengarkan perkataan Itachi. Tidak lama ia berbicara dengan Itachi. Dengan lemas ia menekan tombol _reject_ di ponselnya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Apa katanya?"

"Uzumaki-san tolong jawab!"

Karin menghela napas berat. Meskipun enggan, ia pun berkata, "Sasuke tidak ada di rumahnya..."

"Apa?" sahut Gaara. Ia menghampiri Karin dan memasang wajah heran. "Kalau begitu dia di mana? Dia tidak mungkin masih berada di gedung. Di sana pasti sudah tak ada siapapun!"

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku bingung," lirih Karin. Karin menutup wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Sasuke menghilang ... Sasuke menghilang...

"Tunggu dulu! Mungkin saja Sasuke sedang mampir ke suatu tempat, kan?" Kini Suigetsu yang angkat bicara. Karin menoleh pada Suigetsu. Melihat wajah Suigetsu yang berusaha meyakinkannya, akhirnya Karin mengangguk lemah. "Mungkin saja. Maaf, aku terlalu berlebihan. Sekarang kalian boleh pulang."

Semua orang di sana pun akhirnya menghela napas lega. Yah, bisa saja yang dikatakan Suigetsu itu benar, kan? Mereka pun mulai beranjak meninggalkan ruangan pesta, sampai di sana hanya tersisa Karin, Gaara, dan Suigetsu saja.

"Karin ...," ucap Gaara sambil menyentuh bahu Karin lembut. Ia menarik tangan Karin dan berusaha membantu Karin berdiri. Karin pun tersenyum—walaupun terlihat dipaksakan. "Maafkan aku, ya. Aku memang bertingkah berlebihan tadi. Aku hanya sekilas teringat dengan kasus Sakura. Aku takut jika Sasuke menghilang seperti Sakura. Sekali lagi maaf."

"Tak apa. Aku memahaminya," ujar Gaara lembut. Suigetsu menyentuh bahu Karin lembut dan tersenyum. "Yah ... aku mengerti. Jangan bersedih. Sasuke tidak mungkin menghilang seperti Sakura—hey, kenapa aku jadi merindukannya, ya?"

"Suigetsu," ucap Gaara dengan nada tegas. Ia menatap tajam Suigetsu. "Gaara, tak apa. aku juga merindukannya. Dan Suigetsu, tak perlu menunduk seperti itu."

"Ah, terima kasih," ucap Suigetsu singkat. Gaara dan Suigetsu baru saja mengingatnya. Karin—awalnya ia adalah _manager _bagi Double S. Dan ia dekat dengan Sasuke dan Sakura—terutama Sakura. Tentu saja ia merasa trauma kalau Sasuke benar-benar menghilang. Ia tak mau kehilangan teman dekat lagi.

"Lebih baik kita berdoa saja, semoga ia baik-baik saja," ujar Suigetsu. Gaara mengangguk. "Jangan pesimis seperti itu. Anak itu pasti pulang ke rumahnya."

Karin tersenyum lembut mendengar kata-kata penyemangat dari Gaara dan Suigetsu. Ia pun mengusap wajahnya yang terlihat lelah. "Terima kasih. Kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang."

**X.x.X**

_Sasuke tidak ada? Memangnya kemana anak itu? Ia bukan tipe anak yang suka keluyuran._

Setelah ditelepon Karin, Itachi terdiam dan memikirkan Sasuke. Ia pun menggelengkan kepalanya dan berucap, "Hah, palingan besok sudah ada di kamarnya. Paling-paling dia kabur karena tidak ingin menghadiri pesta."

Itachi pun merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Ia berusaha tertidur namun matanya tak kunjung terpejam. Pikirannya melayang-layang. Dan entah kenapa ia terus kepikiran Sasuke.

_Kenapa aku kepikiran anak itu, ya? Ah sudahlah, lebih baik aku tidur saja._

Mata Itachi pun terpejam dan ia siap berkelana di alam mimpinya.

**X.x.X**

Paginya, setelah membersihkan diri, Itachi pun berjalan menuju kamar Sasuke.

Pintu kamarnya masih tertutup rapat. Mungkin masih tidur, pikir Itachi. Ia baru saja akan turun menuju ruang makan sampai rasa penasaran mengusiknya. Ia pun berbalik dan mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Sasuke? Kau masih tidur?"

Hening. Tak ada sahutan sedikit pun.

"Sasuke? Sasuke? Ayo sarapan," ajaknya sambil terus mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke. Meskipun ia telah berdiri di depan kamar adikknya selama lebih dari lima menit, tak ada tanda-tanda pintu tersebut akan terbuka. Ia pun menjadi semakin penasaran.

Itachi membuka pintu kamar Sasuke pelan. Ia sedikit panik saat tak menemukan Sasuke di sana. Kasurnya juga tak ada tanda-tanda pernah ditidur oleh pemiliknya.

"Mungkin Sasuke sedang di kamar mandi. Tapi, apa iya seorang Sasuke mau membereskan kasurnya sendiri tanpa aku paksa?" gumamnya pelan. Ia pun berjalan mendekati kamar mandi pribadi milik Sasuke. Oh, pintunya terbuka lebar. Dan Itachi dibuat terkejut saat ia tak mendapati Sasuke di sana. Bahkan ia menduga kalau barang-barang itu masih tetap di tempatnya semula dan tak bergeser sesenti pun.

Ia pun bergegas menuruni tangga dan mencari Sasuke di ruang makan. Tanpa sadar ia pun berlari kecil. Ia yang biasanya ramah dan menyapa para pelayannya, kini mengabaikannya dan tentu saja itu membuat para pelayannya heran dan bertanya-tanya. Ada apa dengan Tuan mereka?

Matanya menelusuri ruang makan. Namun nihil. Ia hanya menemukan ayah dan ibunya yang sedang menunggu sarapan dan beberapa koki yang sedang menyiapkan makanan. Mereka berdua menatap Itachi heran. "Itachi, ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Kaasan," jawabnya sambil berjalan mendekati meja makan dan duduk di salah satu kursi di sana.

"Mana Sasuke? Tumben kau tidak turun bersama," tanya Fugaku. Mata Itachi membulat. Apa jangan-jangan adiknya belum pulang?

"Apa? Memangnya Sasuke belum pulang?" tanya Itachi balik. Kini dua pasang mata menatap matanya dengan pandangan heran dan bertanya.

"Lho? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Mikoto yang mulai khawatir. Itachi terdiam. Fugaku menatapnya dengan tatapan menusuk. "Mana Sasuke?"

"Mana kutahu! Justru aku sedang kebingungan!" Tanpa sadar, nada bicaranya naik satu oktaf. Itachi pun mengambil ponsel di sakunya dan berencana menelepon Karin. Pikirannya mendadak kalut. Belum sempat ia menelepon, ponselnya berdering. Ternyata Karin meneleponnya.

"_Moshi-moshi_," jawabnya. Ia diam sejenak menunggu Karin menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Sepertinya Sasuke tidak ada di rumah," jawabnya lemah. Tak berapa lama kemudian, sambungan telepon tersebut pun terputus. Itachi memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke saku dan menghela napas berat. Apakah ia tak bisa lebih terkejut dari ini?

**X.x.X**

Oke, tak mungkin Sasuke menghabiskan harinya di luar rumah seperti saat ini. Tidak, tidak mungkin. Berarti hanya ada satu kemungkinan. Dan Itachi sangat tak menginginkan hal ini terjadi.

Sasuke menghilang.

Itachi mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Untung saja ia direktur—sesekali memanfaatkan jabatan boleh juga, kan? Lagipula pekerjaannya sudah selesai. Kali ini ia mengusap wajahnya yang lelah. Ia sudah mencoba melacak Sasuke dengan GPS, menelepon teman-temannya, mengunjungi tempat yang sekiranya dikunjungi Sasuke, tapi tetap saja hasilnya nihil. Bahkan ia pun sampai menelepon ke Kediaman Haruno dan Namikaze.

Tapi ia tak memutuskan untuk lapor polisi. Apa jadinya jika berita ini menyebar dan media mengetahuinya? Bisa mati ia.

Mau tak mau, ia pun teringat Sakura dan Naruto. Kedua sahabat adiknya pun hilang tanpa jejak. Sama seperti Sasuke saat ini. Hah, ini seperti kutukan saja...

**X.x.X**

Karin menunduk, tak ada niat untuk mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit pun. Ia terlalu takut, terlalu takut pada tatapan yang tajam dan menusuk milik Itachi. Sedangkan Itachi, ia hanya terdiam. Menunggu penjelasan yang akan keluar dari mulut Karin.

"Saat pesta selesai itulah ... aku baru menyadari kalau Sasuke tidak ada. Itachi-san, kumohon maafkan aku," lirih Karin. Gaara dan Suigetsu yang berada di sana pun hanya bisa menahan napas. Mereka juga tak berani—bahkan untuk melirik sedikit pun—pada Itachi.

Itachi tak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi yang didudukinya, berusaha membuat dirinya serileks mungkin. Ia ingin marah, tapi pada siapa? Mereka bertiga tahu, Itachi sangat menyayangi adiknya. Membuat masalah dengan Sasuke—atau membuat Sasuke menghadapi masalah, itu artinya siap mati di tangan Itachi. Oh, bahkan jika mata Itachi itu pisau, ia bisa membunuh orang saat itu juga hanya dengan tatapannya.

"Jadi," akhirnya ada juga yang membuka suara—Itachi, "begitu, ya. Terima kasih atas waktu kalian."

Itachi beranjak dan hampir saja meninggalkan kafe tersebut sampai suara Karin menghentikannya. "Itachi-san, tunggu!"

Itachi menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. Ia menatap Karin dengan pandangan bertanya. Karin berdiri dan menghampiri Itachi takut-takut. "Aku akan berusaha mencarinya. Mau bagaimana pun juga, dia adalah artisku—sekaligus temanku."

"Kami juga akan membantu Karin, Itachi-san," tambah Gaara. Suigetsu mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Gaara. "Ya, bukan hanya Itachi-san saja yang mencarinya. Kami juga akan membantumu."

Itachi tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Kemudian ia mengangguk dan berjalan meninggalkan kafe tersebut. Gaara dan Suigetsu menghampiri Karin dan menepuk pundaknya. Karin memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum. "Kalian tak ada latihan atau jadwal, kan hari ini?"

**X.x.X**

"Oke, kita akan kemana lagi?" tanya Karin. Suigetsu melirik Gaara yang duduk di belakang kemudi. Gaara mengangkat bahunya dan terus saja menyetir. Suigetsu menghela napas dan menyenderkan punggungnya.

"Hey, kenapa kalian berdua tak menjawab pertanyaanku?" seru Karin. Ia melirik kesal pada Suigetsu yang mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela mobil. Ia juga melirik Gaara yang duduk di sampingnya. Hah, pandangannya hanya fokus pada jalanan.

"Kalian ini—"

—_ckitt!_

Gaara menghentikan mobilnya mendadak. Karin dan Suigetsu hampir saja terjungkal ke depan kalau saja mereka tak memakai sabuk pengaman. Mereka berdua menatap horror pada Gaara yang diam tak berkata apa-apa. Bahkan tak bergerak sedikit pun. Ia hanya menatap lurus ke depan.

"Apa-apaan kau ini!" seru Karin.

"Apa kau gila!" Kini Suigetsu yang berseru. Baru saja Karin akan membentaknya kembali, ucapan Gaara yang pelan itu terdengar oleh telinganya. "Cepat sekali."

"Apa? Apa yang cepat?" tanya Karin. Gaara mengarahkan telunjuknya pada sekumpulan orang yang sedang berdesak-desakan di depan sebuah gedung. Mereka berdua mengikuti arah pandangan Gaara dan seketika itu juga mata mereka berdua membulat.

"Ap—i-itu wartawan, bukan?" tanya Karin tergagap.

"Apakah mereka datang untuk konfirmasi soal Sasuke?" tanya Suigetsu entah pada siapa.

"Kita memutar. Sebaiknya kita pergi ke hotel atau tempat apalah untuk menghindari wartawan," saran Gaara.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya? Satu-satunya jalan memutar adalah harus melewati para wartawan itu! Mereka pasti sadar kalau ini adalah mobilmu!" ujar Karin khawatir.

"Karin benar. Oke, Gaara, sepertinya kau harus mengambil kecepatan tinggi," tambah Suigetsu. Karin mengalihkan pandangannya pada sekumpulan wartawan dan seketika itu juga matanya membulat.

"Dan sepertinya kita harus pergi sekarang karena—," ucapan Karin terpotong dengan helaan napasnya, "para wartawan itu sudah menyadari kehadiran kita!"

Para wartawan ternyata menyadari mobil salah seorang artis Nara Entertainment berada tak jauh dari mereka. Mereka pun berlari menghampiri mobil tersebut.

"Gaara! Cepat!" seru Karin. Gaara pun segera menginjak pedal gasnya dan mobilnya melaju kencang meninggalkan para wartawan di belakangnya. Matanya pun berkali-kali melirik ke arah spion kalau-kalau mereka mengikuti. Upps, mereka benar-benar mengikuti mobil Gaara.

Suigetsu menoleh ke belakang. Ternyata selain wartawan yang mengikuti mereka, ada juga beberapa paparazzi yang mengendarai motor mengejar mereka. Suigetsu menatap Gaara dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Ck, bisakah lebih cepat lagi? Ada paparazzi juga di belakang kita—Gaara! Kita harus menemukan SPBU secepatnya!" seru Suigetsu.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Gaara sambil tetap fokus menyetir.

"Bensinnya mau habis!"

"Apa!" Karin menatap Suigetsu dan Gaara bergantian. Ia menggigit kukunya dan melirik spion. Ya ampun, mereka semakin dekat saja.

"Gaara, bagaimana ini?" gumam Karin khawatir. Ia melirik Gaara yang terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Tanpa disadari oleh keduanya, ia menyeringai. "Aku tahu. Kalian berpeganganlah."

Mereka berdua menatap Gaara dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. Dan saat itu juga, Gaara yang terkenal dengan kemampuan menyetirnya yang hebat di antara artis-artis Nara Entertainment menunjukkan kemampuan.

"Kyaa!"

"Gaara, ingat, ini malam hari! Jangan sampai kau menabrak orang dan kita ditilang polisi!"

"Tenang saja. Itu tidak akan terjadi," balasnya sambil menyeringai. "Di depan ada SPBU. Bersiaplah."

Gaara membelokkan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi dan mengecoh para wartawan di belakangnya yang malah berjalan lurus tanpa sempat berbelok dan mengurangi kecepatan. Ia pun segera menuju SPBU terdekat dan mengisi bahan bakar mobilnya.

"Isi penuh," perintah Gaara pada salah satu petugas SPBU. Tak sampai lima menit, mobilnya pun sudah siap 'balapan' kembali. Ia pun menyerahkan uangnya dan mereka segera pergi dari sana sebelum para wartawan dan paparazzi itu menyadari mereka.

"Kita ke hotel," ucap Gaara.

**X.x.X**

"Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Karin entah pada siapa sambil mengcak rambutnya frustasi. Ia berjalan mondar-mandir sambil menggigit jarinya dan memasang wajah khawatir. Gaara dan Suigetsu duduk diam di sofa. Suigetsu mengambil _remote_ TV dan menyalakannya. Lagi-lagi ia dibuat terkejut dengan munculnya berita Sasuke di TV.

"Apa-apaan ini? Bahkan _channel_ berita pun mengabarkan tentang hilangnya Sasuke?" gerutunya. Gaara dan Karin mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap TV yang baru saja dinyalakannya beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Kau serius?" gumam Karin tanpa sadar. Ia pun menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa yang sama dengan Gaara dan Suigetsu.

"Sekarang, apa kita bisa keluar dari sini dengan selamat?" tanya Gaara.

"Kurasa tidak," timpal Suigetsu. Mereka bertiga pun menghela napas berat. Karin mengusap wajahnya lelah. Ini benar-benar buruk, pikirnya.

"Lihat! Itu Itachi-san!" tunjuk Suigetsu pada layar TV yang menampilkan sosok Itachi yang sedang berusaha memasuki rumahnya dengan susah payah. Terang saja, para wartawan kini sedang mengerubungi Kediaman Uchiha.

"Ini gara-gara aku. Semua jadi seperti ini gara-gara aku," ujar Karin menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Bukan salahmu, Karin," timpal Gaara.

"Rasanya aku ingin menangis saja," ujarnya lagi. Hening sesaat sebelum Suigetsu angkat bicara.

"Oh ya, bagaimana kalau kita _check out_ dari sini tengah malam nanti?" usul Suigetsu, "aku yakin, para wartawan itu pasti sudah tak mengikuti kita lagi."

"Ya, aku setuju. Sebaiknya kita istirahat dulu beberapa jam. Aku tidur di sofa saja," ujar Gaara.

"Di sini ada dua kamar, kan? Aku tidur di kamar saja, ya," ujar Karin sambil berjalan memasuki salah satu kamar di sana. Suigetsu pun menyusul Karin. Ia tidur di kamar yang satunya. Sedangkan Gaara—seperti katanya tadi—tidur di sofa.

Ia mematikan TV dan mencoba untuk tidur. Berkali-kali ia mencari posisi yang nyaman, tapi matanya tetap tak mau diajak kompromi. Gaara menatap langit-langit kamar hotelnya. Ia menghela napas lelah.

Ia kembali memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk tidur. Kali ini pikirannya yang tak bisa diajak kompromi. Pikirannya melayang-layang entah kemana.

Kasus ini seperti terulang kembali. Setelah Shikamaru, kenapa Sasuke jadi ikut menghilang juga? Gaara benar-benar pusing memikirkannya. Teman-temannya seperti ditakdirkan untuk menghilang satu persatu.

Pertama Naruto; pewaris tunggal Namikaze Group, lalu Sakura; anak dari pengusaha pakaian, kemudian Hinata; adik sepupu dari Direktur Hyuuga Corp., selanjutnya Shikamaru; anak dari pemilik Nara Entertainment, dan sekarang Sasuke? Anak bungsu dari Presdir Uchiha Corp.? Lalu nanti siapa lagi? Oh ya, Gaara melupakan satu orang lagi. Ino; model yang baru saja memasuki dunia _entertainment_.

Ini seperti kutukan. Benar-benar seperti kutukan.

**X.x.X**

Suara alarm pada ponselnya yang ia setel beberapa jam yang lalu membangunkannya. Gadis itu menguap dan mengucek-ngucek matanya. Ia berusaha bangkit dan duduk di pinggir ranjang. Setelah beberapa saat mengumpulkan rohnya kembali, ia memakai kacamatanya dan pergi keluar kamar.

"Ternyata Gaara masih tertidur," gumamnya pelan saat melihat temannya masih tertidur pulas di sofa. Ia pun memutuskan untuk melihat keadaan temannya yang satu lagi.

Baru saja ia akan mengetuk, pintu tersebut sudah terbuka lebih dulu oleh pemuda berambut putih itu. Ia masih menguap dan mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun rupanya," gumam Karin. Suigetsu mengangguk dan ia menanyakan Gaara. Karin mengangkat bahunya dan menunjuk satu-satunya sofa yang ada di kamar hotel tersebut. Suigetsu menatap Karin dengan pandangan bertanya. "Perlu kita bangunkan?"

Karin menghela napas sejenak sebelum menjawabnya, "Kurasa dia sangat lelah. Lebih baik kita tunggu saja sampai terbangun. Lagipula, tak ada wartawan yang ingin meliput saat subuh tiba. Kau mengerti maksudku, kan?"

"Hm, itu, kan mobilnya juga," tambah Suigetsu. Karin dan Suigetsu pun menghampiri Gaara. Benar saja, ia masih mendengkur halus—oh, tidurnya pulas sekali. Karin mengedarkan pandangannya dan ia duduk di salah satu kursi di sana. Suigetsu lebih memilih untuk mengutak-atik ponselnya dan menyender di dinding. Satu tangannya yang lain ia masukkan ke saku.

Lagi-lagi ia menguap. Ia tak terkejut sedikit pun saat semua media membicarakan Sasuke. Ia mendengus bosan. Ia memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke saku.

Tiba-tiba Gaara menggeliat tak nyaman. Perlahan, ia membuka matanya dan menyesuaikan jumlah cahaya yang masuk melalui pupilnya. Setelah agak beberapa lama, ia pun bangkit dan sedikit menguap.

"Hey, kita pergi sekarang?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Mereka bertiga saling pandang sebelum Karin dan Suigetsu mengangguk setuju. Gaara pun bangkit dan meregangkan otot-ototnya. Kemudian, setelah memastikan tak ada barang yang tertinggal, mereka pun keluar dan menyelesaikan urusan di sini dulu. Setelah itu, barulah mereka bisa pulang ke apartemen masing-masing.

Selama perjalanan pulang, tak ada yang berniat untuk memecahkan kesunyian sedikit pun. Mereka sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Kalaupun ada aktifitas, itu pun hanya memandang pemandangan Tokyo saat tengah malam—oh, ramai sekali! Tokyo seakan hidup dengan lampu warna-warni di setiap sudut kota!—, mendengus, menghela napas, atau mengutak-atik ponsel. Kecuali Gaara, ia fokus menyetir.

"Hey," suara Karin akhirnya memecah keheningan yang cukup lama mewarnai atmosfer mereka, "bukankah ini aneh?"

Suigetsu yang hendak tidur kembali pun menjadi terjaga. "Sasuke yang menghilang? Yah ... aneh sih."

"Ya, itu salah satunya. Apa kalian tidak sadar? Teman-teman kita seolah-olah hilang ditelan bumi satu persatu. Dimulai dari Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino—yah, walaupun aku tidak terlalu mengenalnya dan mereka juga sebenarnya kabur bersamaan—, dan sekarang Sasuke. Lalu besok siapa lagi? Aku? Kau? Gaara?" jelasnya. Ia sedikit mengacak rambutnya yang sudah ia sisir rapi sebelum meninggalkan hotel.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu. Bukankah mereka hilang karena masalah mereka sendiri? Tapi, yang menganehkannya adalah ... mereka sama sekali tidak bisa dihubungi dan keberadaan mereka pun sama sekali tidak diketahui. Menurutku, mustahil mereka berada di luar Jepang," timpal Suigetsu.

"Kalau misalnya—aku hanya mengumpamakan—Sasuke berada bersama mereka semua di suatu tempat, bagaimana?" Gaara yang sedari tadi diam pun angkat bicara. Karin dan Suigetsu mengernyitkan dahi mereka.

"Pasalnya, keadaan dia dan mereka itu sama. Sasuke itu artis terkenal, masa tak ada yang menyadarinya pergi ke suatu tempat? Begitu pun dengan Sakura—atau Ino juga barangkali," tambahnya. Karin menumpukan kepalanya pada tangan kirinya yang terkepal. Ia menggumam tidak jelas.

"Benar juga, ya—hey! Kalau itu benar—kalau, ya—berarti menemukan Sasuke artinya menemukan mereka semua!" sahut Suigetsu cepat. Dengan cepat, Karin menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan memberikan pandangan tidak percaya pada Suigetsu. "Kau benar! Yah, walaupun masih kemungkinan, kemungkinan itu besar!"

"Hm, boleh juga. Oh ya, besok dan lusa aku ada jadwal latihan seharian penuh. Jadi aku tidak bisa membantu kalian melacak keberadaan Sasuke. Bagaimana denganmu, Suigetsu?" tanya Gaara.

"Oh iya," ia menepuk jidatnya, "aku juga! Jadi, Karin, maaf, ya. Sepertinya kau harus bekerja sendirian."

"Tak apa. Untung artisku hanya Sasuke saja. Jadi aku banyak waktu luang untung mencari Sasuke. Baiklah, seharusnya kalian bisa beristirahat lebih dari ini. Tidur yang nyenyak, ya," ujar Karin. Gaara dan Suigetsu hanya tersenyum mendengar Karin yang perhatian pada mereka.

"Oh ya, sebentar lagi kita sampai," ucap Gaara.

**X.x.X**

Sudah seminggu Sasuke tak ada kabarnya. Membuat keluarga dan teman-temannya kalut. Dan membuat media semakin gencar mencari berita. Itachi, selaku orang yang paling dekat dengan Sasuke pun sudah dibuat stres karenanya—oh ya, jangan lupa, gara-gara Sasuke, Itachi kini memiliki kantung mata.

Ini sudah kedua puluh kalinya Itachi menghela napas dalam kurun waktu dua jam ini. Entah karena Sasuke yang menghilang, pekerjaannya yang menumpuk, atau karena media yang terus-menerus meminta keterangan darinya. Che, bahkan Itachi saja tidak mengetahui di mana adiknya sekarang ini! Benar-benar...

Itachi melirik jam dinding berwarna hitamnya. Jarum panjangnya menunjuk ke arah angka tiga dan jarum pendek hampir berada di tengah-tengah angka lima dan enam. Ia menghela napas lagi—oh, kedua puluh satu kali. Ia beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju kantin. Oh Tuhan, tadi ia melewatkan makan siang. Pantas perutnya lapar.

Oh ya, apakah aku perlu menghubungi mereka bertiga?pikirnya sambil berjalan menuju kantin.

**X.x.X**

Karin sedang senggang saat ini. Jadi, ia hanya tidur-tiduran di apartemennya sambil menonton TV. Kegiataan yang membosankan.

Ia melirik ponselnya yang seharian ini tak berbunyi sedikit pun. Ayolah, tak ada yang meneleponnya, meng-_e-mail-_nya, meng-SMS-nya, itu membosankan. Ia ingin menelepon seseorang, tapi tak tahu harus menelepon siapa. Ia ingin meng-_e-mail_ atau meng-SMS siapa pun ia tak tahu.

Ia pun menghela napas.

"Aku bosan!" teriaknya. Dan sukses membuat penghuni apartemen yang lain pun merasa terganggu.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku ingin jalan-jalan. Tapi pasti media mengenaliku," keluhnya.

"Arrgh!" teriaknya lagi. Ia masih ingin berkeluh kesah lagi tapi suara ketukan di pintu menghentikannya. Dengan rasa malas ia pun berjalan dan membuka pintu tersebut. Upps, ia terkejut mengetahui siapa orangnya.

"Kau berteriak seperti orang gila saja. Apa perlu aku membawamu ke dokter jiwa?" sindir orang tersebut. Sepertinya telinganya sudah kebal dengan hal-hal—atau perkataan?—semacam itu. Ia memasang wajah malas.

"Hah ... cepat katakan apa maumu, Gaara," ujarnya. Oh, ternyata Gaara—eh? Gaara?

"Aku senggang. Sedangkan Suigetsu masih sibuk. Apa kau ada waktu?"

"Kau sedang mengajakku berkencan, ya?" goda Karin. Gaara mengusap wajahnya. "Memangnya aku berkata akan mengajakmu berkencan? Semenjak Sasuke menghilang, kau menjadi tidak bersemangat. Makanya aku memutuskan untuk mengajakmu keluar."

"Tidak semangat? Tentu saja! Aku ingin menyibukkan diri, tapi hanya itu satu-satunya pekerjaanku. Menyebalkan," keluhnya lagi, "tunggu! Mengajakku keluar? Kau ingin mati ditelan tsunami media?"

"Tidak akan, kecuali dengan sedikit penyamaran. Kau punya alat-alatnya, kan?" tanya Gaara. Dan butuh beberapa detik bagi Karin untuk merespon perkataan Gaara.

"Hah?"

**X.x.X**

"Jadi ini yang dimaksud dengan penyamaran?" tanya Karin—lebih ke dirinya sendiri—sambil melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin besar miliknya.

"Ya, bagaimana?" tanya Gaara. Oke, mari kita lihat penampilan Karin. Blus terusan berbentuk siluet X berwarna putih dengan motif garis-garis warna abu-abu dipadukan dengan celana jeans berwarna abu-abu dan _sneaker_ berwarna putih abu-abu. Oh ya, juga topi yang berwarna putih polos. Rambutnya pun diikat dengan gaya _ponytail _dan ia memakai kacamata hitam. Penampilan Gaara pun tak jauh beda—hanya saja Gaara memakai kaos. Mereka seperti pasangan kekasih saja.

"Hey! Kenapa kau punya kaos yang sama denganku, hah?" protes Karin. Gaara mengangkat bahunya tak acuh. "Karena kita beli di tempat yang sama. Sudah, ayo keluar."

"Tapi, kita terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang akan berkencan!" protes Karin lagi.

"Kau keberatan?" tanya Gaara malas.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!"

"Sudah selesai?"

"Gaara!" Gaara pun mengabaikan Karin yang masih ingin protes dan berjalan keluar apartemen Karin. Karin mengerutu kesal, sadar karena dirinya tak diacuhkan. Mau tak mau, ia pun mengikuti Gaara setelah sebelumnya ia memastikan bahwa apartemennya terkunci dan sudah memeriksa semuanya.

"Hey, tunggu aku!" seru Karin sambil berlari kecil menyusul Gaara. Ia pun menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah Gaara. "Memangnya kita mau kemana sih?"

"Terserah kau saja," jawab Gaara. Sejenak Karin terlihat berpikir. Kemudian ia menjentikkan jarinya dan tersenyum jahil. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke taman bermain?"

Gaara menoleh cepat. "Taman bermain? Itu tempat di mana ada banyak orang."

"Oh, jadi kau ingin ke tempat yang sepi-sepi, eh?" goda Karin. Digoda seperti itu mau tak mau Gaara pun sedikit merona. "Jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam. Kalau mall bagaimana?"

"Lho? Itu, kan banyak orang juga?" tanya Karin heran. Gaara memutar matanya bosan, malas menjelaskan. _Lift_ yang jaraknya hanya sekitar beberapa meter dari mereka pun terbuka. Ada beberapa orang yang keluar dan ada juga yang tetap di dalam. Tak perlu pikir panjang, Gaara langsung meraih tangan Karin dan menyeretnya menuju _lift_ tersebut.

"Hey!" protes Karin—lagi. Pintu _lift_ pun tertutup tepat setelah Karin masuk. Karin pun masih saja sempat-sempat protes kepada Gaara. Mengabaikan protes Karin, Gaara pun menekan huruf 'G' pada _lift_ tersebut. Tak butuh waktu lama, mereka pun sampai di lantai satu. Mereka segera keluar dan menuju mobil Gaara yang terparkir rapi di depan gedung apartemen.

"Kenapa mobilmu sudah di luar? Biasanya, kan di dalam. Apa kau baru saja keluar?" tanya Karin heran.

"Tadi aku sarapan di luar. Sudahlah, ayo masuk," ujar Gaara. Karin pun membuka pintu mobil tersebut dan duduk nyaman di dalam. Ia pun memakai sabuk pengaman sambil mengecek barang-barangnya lagi.

"Ada yang tertinggal?" tanya Gaara yang ternyata sudah duduk manis di belakang kemudi. Karin menggeleng dan tersenyum ."Pak Supir~ ayo kita jalan-jalan!"

"Sepertinya aku menyesal mengajakmu keluar," ujar Gaara sinis.

"Hehehe."

**X.x.X**

"Wah, Nona Uzumaki Karin, kau sukses membuat tagihan kreditku membengkak," sindir Gaara sinis. Sedangkan yang disindir hanya cengengesan tak bersalah. "Ayolah, katanya kau ingin membuatku bersemangat."

"Kapan aku bilang begitu?"

"Kau mengajakku kemari, artinya aku ingin membuatku semangat lagi!"

"Jangan menyimpulkan asal-asalan. Tapi, terserah kau sajalah. Aku sedang malas berdebat," ujar Gaara mengalah. Karin yang merasa menang pun menjulurkan lidahnya jahil. "Hahaha, iya, iya, maaf."

"Hey, ayo kita makan siang," ajak Gaara. Karin pun mengangguk antusias. Perutnya memang sudah lapar sedari tadi. "Baiklah~!"

Waktu di perjalanan pun mereka habiskan dengan mengobrol—atau mungkin saling mengejek dan menyindir. Setelah itu, mereka tertawa bersama. Aneh, tapi itulah pertemanan.

"Ehm ... Karin ...," panggil Gaara sedikit ragu.

"Hm? Ada apa?" tanya Karin.

"Apa aku menyukainya? Menyukai Sasuke?" tanya Gaara langsung. Karin yang mendengarnya menatap heran pada Gaara. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kalau iya, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Karin balik. Ia melirik Gaara jahil melalui ekor matanya. Tapi, Gaara tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya bertanya," jawabnya.

"Oh, kupikir kau suka padaku," goda Karin. Gaara mendengus kesal. Tak seharusnya ia menanyakan pertanyaan seperti tadi kalau tidak mau Karin menggodanya. Tapi, ia sedikit terkejut saat Karin meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Tidak, aku tidak menyukainya seperti yang kau maksud. Aku hanya menyukainya sebagai teman," ujar Karin sambil tersenyum. Melihat Karin yang tersenyum, tanpa sadar Gaara pun ikut tersenyum.

"Syukurlah ...," gumam Gaara.

"Eh? Tadi kau bilang apa?" tanya Karin yang merasa mendengar Gaara menggumam.

"Tidak, aku tidak bilang apa-apa. Eh, sebentar lagi kita sampai di restoran favoritmu nih!"

**Tsuzuku**

**Reply Review Area:**

**Mamoka: **oh yaaa? *mata blink-blink*

**shalala: **kamu suka? Makasih XD oh soal tanda pisah itu, aku susah buat ngerubahnya. Soalnya itu udah gaya penulisanku :) yup, emang fic ini alur per chp-nya dipercepat, aku nggak suka yang bertele-tele

**Sasuhina-caem: **namanya juga orang labil *dibakar*

**Lonely'Strawberry: **wahaha, mangkanya tumben kamu nggak login XD nah itu, soal itu aku udah curhat ke kamu, kan? Entah kenapa saya ngerasa ini bukan fic SasuHina lagi *digebuk massa*

**IndigoOnyx: **pulang sama Hinata nggak yaaa? Wkwkwk XD oh sip, akan saya usahakan :)

**Yang login sudah kubalas via PM ^^**

Wah, sudah seminggu Sasuke menghilang nih! Kira-kira gimana kabarnya, ya di sana? XD

Aku baru nyadar kalau adegan awal atau pergantian scene di fic ini selalu dimulai dengan adegan bangun tidur dan sarapan. Tapi kayaknya di sini nggak, ya? *kok malah nanya sih?*

Oke, abaikan yang di atas. Kembali ke cerita. Nah lho, kenapa ini kayak chapter khusus Gaara x Karin sih? *lho? Itu, kan elu yang bikin*. Niat awalnya sih cuman pengen ngasih tahu gimana reaksi keluarga dan temen-temennya Sasuke pas dia ngilang, eh, ini malah yang diekspos temen-temennya semua, mana ada GaaKarin lagi -.-

Buat GaaKarin ini aku nggak tahu, ya. Ngikutin cerita ajalah. Oh ya, chapter depan mulai kembali ke cerita si tokoh utama kita. So, tetep setia ngikutin fic ini, ya~

Akhir kata, review please~


	7. Chapter 7

**Unname Place**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Naruto ****belongs to**** Kishimoto Masashi**

**Warning: OOC, typo, AU**

**Summary: Seorang penyanyi terkenal bernama Uchiha Sasuke terdampar di sebuah tempat yang belum dikenalnya. Tempat itu dipenuhi oleh orang-orang aneh. Dan di sana, ia mendapat kejutan yang tak pernah ia duga.**

**X.x.X**

Mereka berdua duduk santai di teras belakang rumah tersebut. Udara pagi begitu terasa segar. Angin pun bertiup sepoi-sepoi dan menerpa lembut wajah mereka. Rambut mereka pun sedikit menari akibat terpaan angin. Sampai-sampai Hinata harus menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinganya.

"Tidak terasa sudah seminggu lebih kau di sini," gumam Hinata namun masih dapat terdengar oleh Sasuke.

"Ya, kau benar," sahut Sasuke. Hinata menolehkan kepalanya. Dan ia mendapati bahwa Sasuke sedang tersenyum samar menatap langit. Oh, matahari sedang terhalang awan sekarang. Namun awan-awan itu hanyalah awan putih biasa. Yah, langit hari ini cerah, begitu pikir Hinata sembari mengingat ramalan cuaca di koran yang dibelinya tadi.

"Bagaimana keadaan mereka, ya?" gumam Sasuke yang terdengar lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"'Mereka'? Bukan 'dia'?" goda Hinata. Sasuke mendengus geli. Yang Sasuke maksud sebenarnya memang bukan 'mereka' sih.

"Kakakmu pasti sudah setengah mati mencarimu, Sasuke-kun," godanya lagi. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit pada Hinata. Ia terlihat sedang berpura-pura berpikir. "Menurutmu, apa ia akan membunuhku saat aku sudah kembali?"

"Tidak mungkin. Kau adalah adik yang paling disayanginya," ujar Hinata sambil terkekeh kecil. Sejenak, ia hampir melupakan pertanyaan Sasuke tadi yang malah terdengar seperti gurauan. Bukan pertanyaannya, tapi kata-katanya. "Tunggu—tadi kau berkata 'saat aku sudah kembali', bukan? Apa kau akan kembali?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak mendengar pertanyaan gadis ini. Senyumnya memudar. Benar, apakah ia akan kembali? Pertanyaan ini bukan gurauan. Jadi ia harus menjawabnya dengan benar—dan serius.

Apakah ia bisa kembali? Tidak, maksudnya meninggalkan teman-temannya di sini. Tapi, tunggu! Untuk apa? Mereka sudah meraih kebahagiannya masing-masing. Sasuke menyingkirkan pikirannya itu.

Kalaupun ia kembali, apa yang dapat ia lakukan? Bekerja?—tentu!

Tapi, ia kehilangan suasana yang sudah sejak lama ia rindukan. Bercengkrama dengan sahabat-sahabatnya, temannya, bahkan Hinata. Dan tentu saja bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melupakan peristiwa yang menimpa dirinya ini—oh, berlebihan. Maksudku, saat berbelanja ke pasar, dikejar anjing, seolah melihat hantu saat malam hari, tercebur ke sungai, jatuh dari pohon, oh ayolah, mana bisa Sasuke melupakannya. Bisa-bisa ia setengah mati merindukannya. Hahaha, konyol.

Di sana memang ia bisa bertemu dengan kakaknya, Karin, Gaara, Suigetsu, teman-temannya yang lain dan juga orang tuanya. Tapi, alhasil ia berpikir dua kali untuk memutuskan pulang. Atau mungkin ... lebih dari dua kali?

"Kalau aku pulang, aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan misiku, Nona Hyuuga Hinata," katanya sambil menyeringai. Hinata mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Misi? Maksudnya?

"Misi? Memang kau ini seorang agen, apa?" tanyanya heran.

"Kau yang membuatku menjadi seorang agen, Nona. Apa kau lupa?" Hinata makin tidak mengerti. Ia pun berpikir kira-kira apa hal yang membuat Sasuke bisa menjadi 'agen'.

"Tidak ingat? Baiklah. Akan kuberitahu," ia menghela napas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan—atau mungkin sebelum menyeringai, "kau menyuruhku untuk melupakan Gaara dan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku. Masih belum ingat?"

Pipi Hinata memanas mendengarnya. Uhh, ia berharap wajahnya tidak terlihat merah hanya karena pipinya yang memanas. "Kupikir apa," katanya berusaha mengendalikan dirinya. Sasuke tersenyum geli melihat Hinata yang salah tingkah itu.

"Syukurlah kau sudah ingat," goda Sasuke.

"Menyebalkan."

"Tapi, aku belum dapat mengatakan '_mission complete_', bukan?" tanyanya dengan nada jahil yang tersirat di sana. Kini giliran Hinata yang tersenyum geli. Mungkin kalau kau berusaha lebih keras, Hinata yang akan mengucapkan '_mission complete_' itu padamu, Sasuke. Yah, setidaknya, mungkin dengan kehadirannya yang hampir sepanjang hari bersamanya bisa mempercepatnya.

"Berusahalah lebih keras, Sasuke-kun," canda Hinata.

"Apapun untukmu, Nona," ujar Sasuke sambil menyeringai. Pipinya pun kembali panas saat melihat seringai Sasuke yang bisa dibilang ... err ... terserah kalian sajalah menganggapnya apa.

"Melihatmu merindukan Itachi, aku jadi teringat Hanabi," gumamnya lirih sampai ia yakin Sasuke tidak mendengarnya.

"Kau tadi berkata apa?" tanya Sasuke memastikan pendengarannya. Ia merasa tadi Hinata bergumam pelan. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum meyakinkan. "Bukan hal yang penting."

Tiba-tiba, pintu di belakang mereka terbuka. Sakura berdiri di sana sambil berkacak pinggang. Ia memakai celemek dan sarung tangan berwarna _pink_. Dan ... yah ... dua orang yang lainnya heran melihatnya berpenampilan seperti itu. "Err ... Sakura-chan .. kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu?"

"Ehem," ia berdehem pelan sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya dengan nada yang mampu membuat Sasuke dan Hinata bergidik ngeri, "apa kalian lupa kalau hari ini adalah hari bersih-bersih? Oh, tentu saja lupa. Kalian sibuk bermesraan." Ia pun menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan yang mengerikan.

"S-Sakura-chan, b-b-baiklah a-aku akan m-membantumu," kata Hinata tergagap. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah karena lagi-lagi Sakura menatapnya dengan wajah yang mengerikan.

"Dan kau Sasuke?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum 'manis'. Tanpa sadar Sasuke menelan ludahnya lagi. Ia pun mengangguk menggantikan jawaban 'ya'.

"Baguslah! Ayo kita mulai!" teriak Sakura semangat. Sasuke dan Hinata ber-_sweatdropped_ ria. Temannya ini seperti mengalami _mood swing_ saja. Eh, mereka sepertinya tidak sadar kalau terkadang Sakura memang seperti itu.

Dan tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura segera menyeret kedua orang itu dan memaksanya melakukan hal-hal yang biasanya dilakukan saat bersih-bersih rumah.

**X.x.X**

"Puah!" decih Sasuke saat Sakura sengaja menyemprotkan air ke wajahnya. Sasuke yang tak mau kalah pun balas menyemprotkan air ke wajah Sakura. "Hey!"

Dan terjadilan adegan kejar-kejaran ala anak kecil—ingat, bukan ala film India—di hadapan gadis berambut _indigo_ ini. Ia hanya tertawa kecil melihat keakraban kedua sahabat ini. Daripada hanya diam menonton saja, lebih baik ia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya tadi. Menyiram tanaman.

Mereka berdua telah selesai membersihkan rumah. Dan mereka memutuskan untuk 'membereskan' taman kecil mereka. Mencabuti rumput. Selesai mencabuti rumput, sebenarnya mereka bertiga sedang menyiram tanaman sih. Namun, Sasuke meminta izin pada Nyonya Uzumaki—eh, maksudku Nona Haruno—untuk beristirahat barang sejenak. Dan Sasuke pun sukses mendapat ejekan Sakura saat itu juga.

"Hah? Istirahat?" ujar Sakura memastikan pendengarannya. Sasuke menggangguk.

"Ckckck, masa hanya segini saja kau sudah beristirahat? Hinata saja tidak. Ya ya ya, artis sepertimu, kan mana pernah melakukan kegiatan seperti ini," sindir Sakura yang berhasil membuat empat siku-siku kini tergambar di dahi Sasuke. Mereka pun berdebat seperti biasanya. Dan perdebatan itu pun diakhiri dengan Sakura yang sengaja menyemprotkan air ke wajah Sasuke. Dan entah harus menggunakan cara apalagi untuk menghentikan adegan kejar-kejaran ini tanpa mengundang masalah yang baru.

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun, kalian tidak merasa kalau baju kalian sudah basah, ya?" interupsi Hinata sambil terkikik geli.

"Hah?" sahut mereka berdua bersamaan dan menatap diri mereka yang sekarang sudah basah kuyup. Dengan wajah horror andalan mereka masing-masing, mereka menoleh secara perlahan dan siap membentak satu sama lain—oke, siapkan penyumbat telinga kalian sekarang juga.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau!"

Adegan kejar-kejarannya memang berhenti, namun mereka pun kembali berdebat seperti biasa. Hinata yang menonton pun hanya bisa ber-_sweatdropped_ dan mengelus dadanya sabar. "Ya ampun..."

**X.x.X**

"Kalian ini, bisa tidak sih tidak bertengkar walau satu hari pun?" tanya Hinata pasrah. Ia kini sedang berjalan di tengah-tengah hanya bisa menutup telinganya saja. "Oke, bagaimana kalau kalian jalan berdampingan saja?"

"Tidak! Kau tetap di sini!" seru mereka berdua kompak. Hinata kembali mengelus dadanya sabar. Ia pun menghela napas panjang. Hari yang melelahkan, pikirnya. Daripada memerhatikan kedua orang di sampingnya ini, lebih baik Hinata memerhatikan keadaan di sekitarnya saja.

Saat ini, mereka bertiga sedang berjalan menuju pinggiran kota. Lumayan, mengurangi kebosanan. Walau tetap saja sisanya yang lain harus berdandan tertutup agar tak diketahui publik. Sepanjang jalan menuju pinggiran kota, mereka bertiga melewati jalanan sepi yang hanya ditumbuhi pohon-pohon besar di sisi jalannya. Hinata tersenyum melihat keasrian tempat ini.

Tanpa Hinata sadari, kini mereka berjalan dengan damai. Tahu maksudku, kan? Ya, kini Sasuke dan Sakura sudah mengunci mulut mereka masing-masing. Terkadang Hinata heran. Bisa-bisanya Sasuke banyak bicara jika berhadapan dengan Sakura. Tapi, Sakura memang seperti itu sih. Ino yang biasanya jago debat pun kalah jika berhadapan dengan Sakura. Mengingat hal itu, Hinata terkadang suka tersenyum geli sendiri.

Pembicaraannya soal 'pulang' dengan Sasuke tadi pagi pun terlintas di benaknya. Hinata jadi memikirkan hal itu. Kalau Sasuke pulang, apakah ia tidak akan bersedih? Kalau Sasuke pulang, apa mungkin Naruto dan Sakura benar-benar merelakan Sasuke pulang? Huh, sepertinya tidak, pikir Hinata.

Setelah sekian lama terpisah, akhirnya mereka bertemu kembali. Walau di tempat seperti ini, tapi, itu bukan masalah. Sasuke bisa kembali merasakan suasana bercengkrama dengan sahabatnya seperti ini. Bahkan dengan Hinata.

Hinata melirik Sasuke yang kini sedang menatap lurus ke depan. Ia jadi ingat mengenai 'tantangan'nya untuk berusaha melupakan Gaara dan membuat dirinya jatuh cinta pada Sasuke. Sebenarnya tidak ada usaha yang berarti, toh mereka tinggal bersama sekarang. Tak perlu usaha yang berlebihan. Mereka bertemu setiap hari, mengobrol setiap hari, bahkan berduaan setiap hari. Oke, jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh saat aku mengucapkan 'berduaan'.

Tanpa terasa kini mereka sudah hampir sampai di pinggiran kota. Banyak kios-kios kecil yang menjual makanan atau barang-barang. Suasana pinggiran kota ini bisa dibilang sudah menjadi pengganti Tokyo bagi mereka yang tinggal di desa tersebut. Di sini memang menjual barang-barang kebutuhan masyarakat.

Sakura menyenggol lengan Hinata. Hinata yang sedang melamun pun tersentak dan menoleh pada Sakura. "Ada apa, Sakura-chan?"

"Mau kemana dulu nih?" tanyanya. Hinata mengendikkan bahunya. "Terserah Sakura-chan saja."

"Kalau kau Sasuke?" Sasuke menoleh malas pada Sakura. "Mana kutahu. Aku, kan hanya mengikuti kalian berdua saja."

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya. Kemudian ia memasang pose berpikir dengan telunjuk dan ibu jari di dagu dan tangan kirinya menopang siku tangan kanannya. "Bagaimana kalau ke minimarket dulu? Aku ingin cemilan nih."

Sasuke dan Hinata saling berpandangan. Kemudian mereka mengendikkan bahu mereka kompak dan menjawab bersamaan. "Terserah saja."

Sakura pun menarik lengan mereka berdua dan memaksa mereka mengikutinya. Di sana, Sakura tak membeli banyak cemilan, begitu pun dengan Hinata dan Sasuke—walaupun sebenarnya Sasuke hanya membeli _green tea honey_ botolan saja. Yah, hitung-hitung menghemat uang yang mereka miliki. Siapa tahu nanti mereka akan membeli sesuatu.

"Karena sudah tanggung di sini, kita jalan-jalan sepuasnya saja!" usul Hinata sambil mengunyah _snack_ coklat keju-nya. Sakura yang sedang sibuk memakan kripik kentangnya pun hanya bisa mengangguk menyetujui. Dan Sasuke bergumam tidak jelas, "Hn."

Akhirnya, mereka pun berjalan-jalan menyusuri pinggiran kota sambil sesekali berhenti di suatu tempat. Pinggiran kota ini hanya sedikit tercemari polusi, mengingat posisinya yang memang berada di pinggiran. Tak ada stasiun di sana. Terminal pun hanya diisi oleh beberapa bis.

Mereka pun berjalan-jalan sampai siang. Sebenarnya Sasuke agak keberatan sih. Ia takut kalau-kalau ada orang yang mengenalinya—apalagi jika siang hari, tempat-tempat yang mereka kunjungi pun semakin ramai. Maka dari itu, sejak tadi pun ia berjalan dengan cara menunduk. Walaupun pegal karena terus-terusan menunduk, ia tetap melakukannya. Daripada ia membuat kehebohan dengan muncul di pinggiran kota. Itu lebih buruk.

Karena terlalu lama berjalan dan panas juga, mereka pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk berhenti berjalan dan berteduh di emperan kios. Sakura dan Hinata mengipas-ngipasi dirinya sendiri dengan tangan mereka. Sedangkan Sasuke mengipasi dirinya dengan topi yang ia pakai. Sadar bahwa ia baru saja melakukan kesalahan, Sasuke pun kembali memakai topinya dan bersandar pada dinding.

Sasuke sedikit mendongak untuk melihat keadaan sekitar. Ia merasa ada beberapa orang sedang memerhatikan mereka—terutama Sasuke. Sasuke menjadi curiga. Sudah ia duga, sebenarnya pergi ke pinggiran kota bukanlah ide yang baik. Sasuke menoleh pada Hinata dan Sakura. Ia menyenggol lengan Hinata.

Hinata memberikan pandangan bertanya pada Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke memberikan isyarat dengan dagunya pada Hinata untuk membuat Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya. Sadar lengannya disenggol Hinata, Sakura menoleh. "_Nani ga_, Hinata?"

Hinata mengangkat bahunya dan menujuk Sasuke melalui dagunya. Sakura pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke. "Bisa kita cepat-cepat pulang?"

"Hah?" respon Sakura atas perkataan Sasuke tadi. Hinata pun tak jauh beda. Hanya saja ia menaikkan satu alisnya dan memandang heran Sasuke. "Maksudmu? Sekarang baru jam dua siang. Tanggung kalau harus pulang sekarang. Selain itu, kita bisa mampir ke Ichiraku Ramen dulu, lho."

"Tapi, Sakura, apa kau tidak menyadari bagaimana orang-orang di sini menatap kita? Bukan pandangan curiga yang kau maksud. Ini seperti saat kita sedang menyamar saat berusaha menghindari wartawan. Aku yakin kau mengerti maksudku," jelas Sasuke. Sakura dan Hinata pun mendongak. Benar saja, dari kejauhan ada beberapa orang yang sedang menatap mereka curiga. Mereka bertiga saling berpandangan.

Sakura mengangguk dan mereka bertiga pun beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu. Mereka berniat pergi ke Ichiraku Ramen dahulu untuk makan siang mereka yang tertunda. Samar-samar, bisikan orang-orang di sekitar mereka pun sampai ke telinga mereka.

"Bukankah itu Uchiha Sasuke sang penyanyi?"

"Lho, apa aku tidak salah lihat? Gadis berambut _soft pink _tadi seperti Haruno Sakura, mantan personil Double S."

"Eh, gadis berambut _indigo_ itu seperti pacarnya Gaara."

"Kenapa mereka bisa ada di sini?"

"Untuk apa mereka ada di sini?"

Mendengar bisik-bisik yang semacam itu, mereka bertiga pun memutuskan untuk mempercepat laju langkah mereka. Sasuke dan Sakura merapatkan topi dan jaket yang mereka gunakan. Sedangkan Hinata berjalan merunduk.

**X.x.X**

"Shikamaru, aku dan Hinata pesan seperti biasa. Sasuke, kau mau pesan apa?" kata Sakura. Sasuke tampak berpikir sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. "Ramen asin saja."

"Baiklah, silakan ditunggu," ujar Shikamaru. Bangku tinggi yang hanya tersedia enam buah pun kini hanya tersisa tiga buah saja. Sasuke melihat-lihat tempat ini, tempat Naruto bekerja. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Hanya sebuah tempat makan biasa. Tak ada yang spesial. Tak lama kemudian, pesanan mereka pun datang.

Sasuke berdecak kagum melihat ramen yang ditata begitu indahnya. Ia mengambil sendok dan mencoba kuahnya. "Wow, enak sekali."

Ia pun mematahkan sumpitnya menjadi dua dan mencicipi mienya. Rasanya pun tak kalah enaknya. Ia berdecak kagum untuk kedua kalinya. "Dobe, aku tidak menyangka kau bisa memasak seenak ini."

"Hehehe, makanya, aku ini adalah calon koki yang hebat," katanya dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Kau ini, kan sudah menjadi koki, Naruto," timpal Teuchi-jisan. Sedangkan Naruto menanggapinya dengan senyuman malu-malu.

Mereka pun mulai memakan pesanan mereka. Di sela-sela mereka makan, ada beberapa pelanggan datang. Mereka mulai memilih tempat duduk. Dan ada juga yang memilih duduk di bangku tinggi tepat di sebelah Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sasuke melirik pada orang di sebelahnya melalui ekor matanya. Ia dapat melihat kalau dua orang itu sedang berbisik-bisik sambil sesekali melirik dirinya. Sasuke mulai merasa tidak nyaman. Ia sesegera mungkin menyelesaikan makannya dan pergi dari sini.

Baru saja Sasuke akan mengajak Hinata dan Sakura pergi, orang di sebelahnya memanggilnya. "Emm ... bolehkah saya bertanya sesuatu?"

_Deg!_

Hati Sasuke mulai berdetak tak karuan. Ingin bertanya apa? Apa yang ingin orang ini tanyakan?

"Oh, silakan," ujar Sasuke membuat suaranya senormal mungkin. Hinata dan Sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke. Mereka dapat melihat gelagat Sasuke yang sepertinya ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari sini.

Orang tersebut tampak menghela napas sebelum bertanya. "Apa kau tahu pasar ikan dekat sini?" tanya orang tersebut akhirnya. Sasuke menghela napas lega. Ia pun mengangguk. "Sekitar dua kilometer ke arah barat dari sini."

"Oh, kalau begitu terima kasih, ya," kata orang tersebut sambil tersenyum. Sasuke tersenyum samar. Kemudian dengan cepat ia menarik lengan Hinata dan Sakura. Untuk sesaat, ia melirik ke belakang.

Teman orang yang baru saja bertanya padanya tadi sedang memegang ponsel. Sasuke menjadi curiga. Tapi, kemudian ia buang jauh-jauh pikirannya itu. _Tidak mungkin..._

**X.x.X**

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau menarik kami seperti ini?" tanya Hinata yang lengannya masih tetap dicengkram Sasuke.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan melepaskan cengkramannya. Ia menatap Hinata dan Sakura lekat-lekat. "Apa kalian tidak curiga?"

Sakura menatapnya heran. "Maksudmu?" tanyanya.

"Orang yang di sebelah orang tadi, dia memegang ponsel. Aku curiga kalau orang itu memotret wajah kita," jelas Sasuke. Hinata dan Sakura saling berpandangan. "Aku juga merasakan ada sesuatu pada orang di sebelahku tadi. Kulihat ia memainkan ponselnya kemudian tersenyum-senyum tak jelas. Aku jadi takut. Tapi, untunglah, tadi kau menarik kami cepat-cepat."

"Jangan-jangan, orang di sebelahmu tadi Sakura-chan—apa dia memotretmu juga?" timpal Hinata dengan raut wajah khawatir. Mau tak mau, Sasuke dan Sakura pun menjadi khawatir. Untuk sesaat mereka berdiam diri saja di batas desa ini.

Mata _lavender _Hinata bergerak gelisah. Ia mulai memainkan jari-jarinya. "Sepertinya, ada orang yang mengenalku juga."

Sasuke dan Sakura mendongak. Kemudian mereka saling berpandangan dan mengangguk setuju. Hinata memang pernah beberapa kali terekspos media perihal kedekatannya dengan Gaara. Tapi, itu, kan dulu. Apa orang-orang jadi mengingatnya kembali karena ia sedang bersama Sasuke dan Sakura?

"Eh! Aku lupa!" seru Sakura tiba-tiba sambil menjetikkan jarinya. "Lupa apa, Sakura-chan?"

"Itu, listrik di desa kita, kan bermasalah. Dan sampai sekarang belum ada yang menghubungi kantor pelayanan pusat untuk menanganinya. Aku berniat melaporkan masalah ini sekarang—tadinya," jelasnya.

"Sekarang saja. Ayo cepat," ujar Sasuke. Dan mereka pun kembali ke pinggiran kota. Satu-satunya tempat yang memiliki box telepon umum. Sakura pun masuk dan mulai memencet-mencet tombol. Tak lama kemudian, gagang telepon itu sudah menempel manis di telinga kanannya.

Hinata memandang sekeliling. Box telepon ini adalah box telepon yang waktu itu. Saat awal-awal kedatang Sasuke ke sana.

Hinata melihat ada penjual koran yang duduk di bangku tak jauh dari sana. Ia mengenalnya. Penjual koran itu adalah orang yang membantunya menemukan box telepon umum ini waktu itu. Waktu—yang entah kenapa—Hinata tiba-tiba mencari kontak Nara Entertainment dan berniat melaporkan keberadaan Sasuke.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tak perlu lagi memikirkan hal itu. Justru sekarang itu adahal hal yang laing tak diinginkannya. Ia sama sekali tak ingin hal itu terjadi.

Sekarang mereka bertiga dalam masalah. Mereka takut kalau besok berita mengenai keberadaan mereka menjadi _headline news_ di seluruh koran seantero Jepang. Yang mau tak mau pasti akan menyeret yang lainnya juga.

Pintu box telepon umum itu pun terbuka. Sakura tersenyum dan mengatakan kalau ia sudah berhasil menghubunginya dan mereka akan datang paling cepat esok hari. Karena tak ingin berlama-lama di sana, mereka pun kembali melangkahkan kaki dengan cepat pulang ke rumah. Namun sepertinya Hinata tak sadar, kalau ada sepasang mata yang sedari tadi terus mengawasinya.

"Bukankah dia nona yang waktu itu? Aku mendengar dari orang-orang mengenai mereka bertiga. Oh, jadi ternyata begitu, ya..."

**X.x.X**

"Tadaima~!"

"Okaeri!" sahut Sakura membalas ucapan 'aku pulang' dari Naruto. Ia pun berjalan pelan menghampirinya dan langsung mengajak Naruto ke ruang tengah. Di salah satu sofa di sana sudah diduduki oleh Sasuke dan Hinata yang sama-sama memasang wajah gelisah—walaupun sebenarnya Sasuke berusaha menyembunyikannya.

"Eng ... ada apa?" tanya Naruto heran saat merasakan atmosfer di sana terasa aneh. Ia menatap Sakura yang tengah menghela napas. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada dua yang lainnya. Sasuke sedang menguspa wajahnya lelah dan Hinata tetap memainkan jarinya gelisah.

"Hey, cerita padaku—"

"—tadi kami ke pinggiran kota dan sepertinya orang-orang di sana mencurigaiku dan Sakura—juga Hinata," potong Sasuke. Naruto membelalakkan matanya. Ia sangat terkejut saat mendengar pernyataan Sasuke. Ia sepenuhnya mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan 'mencurigai' itu.

"_N-nani_?" gumam Naruto tanpa sadar.

"Bagaimana ini, Naruto? Aku pusing memikirkannya," keluh Sakura.

"Na-Naruto-kun, bahkan pelanggan Ichiraku juga sepertinya mencurigakan. Aku takut kalau-kalau ia memotret kami atau semacamnya," kini Hinata yang angkat bicara. Naruto mengusap wajahnya lelah. Lantas, apa yang mesti ia perbuat?

"Kalau begitu, jangan pernah tinggalkan desa," kata Naruto. Sakura menoleh lemas. "Kalau bahan makanan habis, kita akan beli ke mana? Satu-satunya pasar di dekat sini, ya di pinggiran kota."

"Selain itu, kalau orang-orang sekali lagi melihat kami bertiga, pasti akan menyeret yang lainnya," tambah Hinata. Naruto menatap Sasuke, meminta pendapat.

"Apa aku harus pulang?" tanyanya.

"Kalau kau pulang sekarang, maka rahasia ini akan terbongkar," balas Sakura. Sasuke menoleh menatap Hinata. "Entahlah, Sasuke-kun. Kurasa yang dikatakan Sakura-chan itu benar."

"Sebaiknya, kau juga berhati-hati Naruto," saran Sasuke. Naruto mengangguk lemas. Ia menatap Sakura. "Kau sudah makan?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Kau sendiri?"

"Hm, sudah. Kurasa kau butuh istirahat. Tidurlah, aku akan menyusulmu," ujar Naruto lembut. Sakura kembali mengangguk. Ia pun beranjak menuju kamarnya dan meninggalkan Naruto bersama Sasuke dan Hinata.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dan Hinata bergantian. Ia bingung akan berkata apa. "Lalu, bagaimana ini?"

"Seperti saranmu saja. Jangan keluar desa," balas Sasuke.

"Dan juga jangan sering-sering keluar rumah," tambah Naruto. Sasuke dan Hinata menolehkan kepalanya cepat. Mereka tidak mengerti kenapa mereka juga tidak diperbolehkan keluar rumah sering-sering. "Apa kalian lupa kalau yang suka keluar desa bukan hanya kalian saja?"

"Benar juga. Kalau begitu Sakura-chan juga, ya," gumam Hinata pelan. Sasuke dan Hinata mengangguk lemah.

"Aku lelah. Aku tidur duluan," kata Naruto sambil beranjak dan menyusul Sakura yang sudah lebih dulu menuju kamarnya.

Kini hanya tinggal mereka berdua di sana. Mereka sama-sama terdiam. Mereka sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

Hinata tersentak saat ada yang merangkul bahunya lembut. Ia tersenyum saat tahu siapa orangnya tanpa harus memalingkan wajah. Tangan itu mengusap bahunya lembut. Seolah berusaha menyalurkan ketenangan yang ia miliki walau sebenarnya hatinya pun sedang resah.

"Sasuke-kun, ini bencana," katanya.

"Seharusnya aku pulang dari dulu, ya," balasnya yang sama sekali tidak berhubungan dengan perkataan Hinata yang sebelumnya. Hinata menoleh dan mendapati bahwa Sasuke sedang menatap lurus ke depan. Dan entah kenapa tatapannya terkesan kosong.

"Kalau begini terus, Jepang pun akan gempar dan pasti mereka semua akan mengetahuinya," tambahnya lagi. Hinata menghela napas lelah. Benar apa yang dikatakan oleh pemuda di sebelahnya ini.

"Sekarang kita tak bisa keluar seenaknya. Kalau orang itu benar-benar memotret kita, habislah kita," timpal Hinata. Sasuke mengangguk. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata yang ternyata sedang menatapnya resah.

"Sudah, jangan berwajah seperti itu. Setiap masalah pasti ada jalan keluarnya. Aku yakin," ujar Sasuke berusaha menenangkan Hinata. Namun yang ditenangkan malah menggeleng lemah. "Ini bukan masalah biasa, Sasuke-kun. Ini masalah besar. Sangat besar! Apa reaksi mereka saat tahu selama ini kita berada di sini?"

Sasuke mendengus. Entahlah, ia pun tak mau menerka-nerka.

Sesaat, ia jadi teringat pada Gaara. Kalau Gaara mengetahui Hinata di sini, apa yang akan dilakukannya? Merebut Hinata kembali? Itu pun kalau ia masih mencintainya. Berpura-pura tak pernah mengenal Hinata? Ck, bodoh.

Sasuke menarik Hinata dalam dekapannya. Tangannya yang bebas kini mengelus lembut rambut Hinata. "Jangan terlalu khawatir. Aku akan menemukan jalan keluarnya. Kita akan menemukannya."

**X.x.X**

Hinata kini sedang bersantai di rumah Ino. Mereka sedang asyik mengobrol mengenai ini dan itu. Sampai akhirnya Hinata tak sengaja mengubah arah pembicaraan yang santai ini menjadi sedikit serius.

"Emm ... Ino-chan," kata Hinata ragu-ragu. Ino membalasnya sambil tersenyum. "Ya?"

"Misalnya—misalnya, lho, ya—kalau orang di luar sana tahu kau dan Shikamaru-kun ada di sini bagaimana?" tanya Hinata.

"Hah?" respon Ino. Ino menatap heran pada Hinata. Ia merasa ada yang aneh. Kenapa Hinata tiba-tiba bertanya hal seperti itu?

"E-eh, a-aku, kan hanya bertanya. Tak usah dijawab ti-tidak apa-apa, kok," ujar Hinata salah tingkah. Ia menunduk malu.

"Entahlah. Aku tak tahu bagaimana harus menyikapinya," gumam Ino setelah sepersekian detik. Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia melihat Ino yang sedang menatap langit-langit rumahnya dengan tatapan menerawang. Kini giliran Hinata yang heran. Err ... ia saja sudah secemas ini, kenapa kelihatannya Ino malah santai menyikapinya?

"Ino-chan, aku serius."

"Aku juga."

Hening. Pembicaraan itu pun terhenti begitu saja. Atmosfer canggung pun mulai menyelimuti mereka berdua. Hinata yang tak terbiasa dengan suasana seperti ini pun menjadi kikuk. Ia sama sekali tidak suka berada dalam situasi seperti ini.

"I-Ino-chan, aku—"

"Tak perlu minta maaf. Tapi, aku benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan kalau orang tua kami berdua, bahkan media dan publik mengetahuinya. Oh ya, media juga pernah mengendus hubunganku dengan Shikamaru yang kata mereka ada sesuatu," potong Ino. Ia terlihat menghela napas berat. Hinata benar-benar merasa bersalah membawa pembicaraan santai tadi menjadi seserius ini.

Hinata menghela napas panjang. Ia menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga. "Kalau begitu, terima kasih."

Kembali hening. Hinata terlihat mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ino. Ia seperti enggan melihat manik _aquamarine_ yang indah milik Ino. Sepertinya ia tak menyadari kalau Ino kini sedang memperhatikannya.

"_Nani ga_, Hinata?" kata Ino tiba-tiba. Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya lagi. Kini mereka saling bertatapan. Ino terlihat sedang berusaha menyelami pikiran Hinata. Ia heran dengan sikap Hinata yang berubah serius. Pasti ada apa-apa.

"Maksudmu?" Sudah Ino duga. Pasti Hinata akan meresponnya seperti itu.

"Hah, jangan mempersulit. Kau bukan kau kalau mulai berbicara serius," jelas Ino. Untuk sesaat, Hinata sadar bahwa dirinya menahan napas beberapa detik.

"Aku memang tidak pandai menyembunyikan sesuatu, ya," gumamnya tak jelas. Ino mengangkat alisnya heran. "Aku tidak tahu. Apakah ini penting atau tidak, tapi—"

"Jangan bilang kalau ini soal publik dan media?" terka Ino sambil menyipitkan matanya. Ia memberikan tatapan tajamnya pada Hinata.

Mau tak mau, Hinata pun mengangguk. Dan sukses membuat Ino membelalakkan matanya bahkan berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Apa maksudmu!"

"Ino-chan, tenanglah. Kembalilah duduk," saran Hinata. Ino mendengus. Kemudian ia kembali duduk di tempat duduknya tadi. "Aku—kami lebih tepatnya; Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun, dan Sakura-chan—merasa kalau publik sudah mengetahui identitas kami bertiga—pengecualian untuk Naruto-kun. Pasalnya, saat kemarin kami bertiga ke pinggiran kota, kami merasa ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan, apalagi saat kami ke Ichiraku Ramen. Aku bahkan curiga kalau ada seseorang yang mengambil foto kami bertiga."

Mata indah Ino kini kembali terbelalak lebar. Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Tunggu, ia tak punya masalah pendengaran. Lalu? Oh, Ya Tuhan, mereka mengetahui keberadaan Hinata dan semuanya, pasti akan berdampak bagi Ino dan Shikamaru juga.

"Kalau begitu, cepat atau lambat tempat ini akan diketahui oleh semua orang. Kau dan Shikamaru-kun juga pasti akan terekspos," lanjut Hinata lemah. Ia merasa pusing memikirkan hal ini. Bahkan semalam ia telat tidur. Ia terlalu sibuk berpikir kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang entah berapa persen keakuratannya.

"Ini bencana, masalah, dan kata-kata bermakna sama dengan dua kata itu," ujar Ino tak jelas. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya yang mendadak tegang sejak beberapa menit yang lalu itu ke senderan sofanya. Ia mengusap wajahnya lelah.

"Makanya aku menanyakan hal itu pada Ino-chan. Aku tak bermasud apa-apa. Sungguh," kata Hinata. Ino menoleh pada Hinata dengan tatapan lelah. "Apa kita semua perlu pindah dari sini?"

"Yang benar saja, ini sudah tempat paling terpencil dari semua tempat terpencil, Ino-chan," sanggah Hinata. Ino mengangguk lemah. "Hah, benar juga, ya."

"Kalau begitu, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Hinata mengangkat bahunya tanda tak tahu sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Ino. "Jangan sering-sering keluar rumah dan keluar desa, mungkin."

"Yah, kurasa kau benar. Ini, benar-benar," keluh Ino. Ia menghela napas berat. Hinata pun begitu.

**X.x.X**

Malamnya, Ino sedang duduk sendirian di teras belakang rumahnya. Kaki indahnya ia biarkan tergantung di sisi teras tersebut. Ia sedang asyik memandangi langit malam, sampai ia mendengar derap langkah kaki yang mendekat. Dan ia pun tak harus membalikkan badannya untuk tahu siapa orang yang kini berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kenapa belum tidur?" tanya orang tersebut. Orang itu lalu menjatuhkan diri di samping Ino dan menatap wajah cantik istrinya—itu Shikamaru.

Ino terlihat menggeleng. Ia tersenyum lemah. "Bukan apa-apa."

Shikamaru merengkuh bahu istrinya lembut. Ia mendekatkan Ino pada dirinya. "Ceritalah padaku," pinta Shikamaru lembut.

"Shika ...," mulai Ino, "bagaimana ... kalau mereka di luar tahu keberadaan kita?"

Shikamaru tersentak. Tubuhnya sedikit menegang saat mendengar pertanyaan yang terkesan janggal dari mulut istrinya itu. Selama ini, ia tak pernah mendengar nada bicara Ino yang terdengar putus asa, khawatir, dan takut.

Ia mengusap bahu istrinya dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau berkata seperti itu?"

"Aku hanya takut. Itu saja. Aku takut melihat dunia luar, aku takut mereka akan mengetahui kita, aku takut orang-orang tahu kita menikah, aku takut. Aku takut pada banyak hal. Apa aku berlebihan?" jelas Ino akhirnya. Shikamaru tersenyum, walau ia tahu Ino tidak melihat senyumannya itu.

"Kau ingin aku menjawab apa?"

"Entahlah. Hibur aku saja."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Kau, kan suamiku. Masa kau tidak tahu sih? Menyebalkan," gerutu Ino pura-pura kesal.

"_Mendokusai_," balas Shikamaru. Ia menyeringai kecil.

"Shika, aku serius. Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, bahkan Naruto pun sudah curiga. Bagaimana ini? Tempat kerjamu berhubungan dengan orang lain. Kalau mereka tahu mengenai Sasuke dan Sakura, Hinata dan Naruto pun akan kena. Mau tak mau, cepat atau lambat, pasti kita berdua akan kena getahnya juga. Aku bingung memikirkan hal ini," cerita Ino pada suaminya. Sesaat, ia merasakan usapan lembut di bahunya terhenti sejenak. Ia mendongak dan mendapati Shikamaru sedang menatap lurus dengan raut wajah yang terlihat ... serius.

"Benarkah? Kau tahu dari mana?" Shikamaru melepaskan rengkuhan. Ia memegang pundak Ino dan memaksanya untuk menatap Shikamaru.

Ino terkejut melihat tingkah Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba seperti ini. _Onyx_ milik Shikamaru memaksanya untuk menjawab apa yang baru saja Shikamaru tanyakan. Sedikit banyak Ino merasa takut. Ia menghela napas untuk menenangkan diri. "Itu ... aku tahu dari Hinata. Ia bilang, saat kemarin mereka—Hinata, Sasuke, dan Sakura—pergi ke pinggiran kota, mereka merasa ada yang aneh. Tatapan yang diterima mereka bukanlah tatapan yang menyenangkan. Kau tahu maksudku."

Shikamaru mendengus. "Begitu? Kurasa aku akan membicarakannya lebih lanjut dengan Naruto."

**X.x.X**

Mereka berdua sedang berjalan bersama menuju Ichiraku Ramen. Berbeda dari biasanya, kini mereka terkesan sedang menyamar. Biasanya mereka terlihat layaknya masyarakat biasa.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sampai pada akhirnya salah satu dari mereka mulai membuka pembicaraan. "Shikamaru, tanggapanmu atas hal ini apa?"

Pemuda berambut _blondie_ itu melirik sekilas pada pemuda di sampingnya yang ia panggil 'Shikamaru' itu. Pemuda yang satunya lagi hanya diam, tak menjawab pertanyaan temannya.

Satu menit Shikamaru tak menjawab pertanyaan temannya. Temannya itu—Naruto—mulai merasa jengah sendiri. Ia akan memaksa Shikamaru untuk menjawabnya kalau saja Shikamaru tak segera menjawab. "Takut. Tentu saja itu yang kurasakan. Aku tidak ingin, siapapun, apalagi orang tuaku mengetahui aku di mana dan bagaimana keadaanku sekarang."

Naruto terdiam. Ketakutan yang ia rasakan berbeda dengan yang Shikamaru rasakan. Ia takut kalau-kalau orang tuanya tak lagi mengenal dirinya. Tak lagi menyayanginya. Atau malah membencinya. Ia mendengus.

Tak terasa, mereka sudah sampai di pinggiran kota. Memang belum ramai sih, tapi, sudah ada beberapa orang yang mulai membuka kios. Langkah Naruto terhenti di salah satu kios. Mau tak mau, langkah Shikamaru pun ikut terhenti.

"Naruto? Kenap—" Ucapannya terhenti saat menyadari Naruto sedang memerhatikan koran yang entah kapan sudah ada di tangannya. Shikamaru memerhatikan sekitar. Mereka sedang berada di sebuah kios barang-barang dan Naruto kini sedang memerhatikan salah satu koran yang turut dijual oleh kios tersebut.

Menyadari raut wajah Naruto yang berubah seketika, ia pun ikut melirik. Ia penasaran apa yang sedang dibaca Naruto.

Dan saat itu juga, raut wajahnya tak jauh berbeda dengan Naruto. Wajahnya pucat. Ia dan Naruto sama-sama syok.

Ia mengambil salah satu koran di sana dan membayarnya. Begitu pun Naruto. Mereka pun langsung berlari kembali ke rumah dengan koran di tangan masing-masing.

**X.x.X**

Mereka berpisah di persimpangan. Shikamaru langsung berlari ke rumahnya dan membuka kasar pintu rumahnya. Ia berteriak memanggil Ino.

"Ino! Cepat kemari!" teriaknya. Ino yang heran kenapa suaminya tidak pergi bekerja—dan malah berteriak kepadanya—kini menghampirinya yang sedang terengah di ruang tengah sambil memegang koran yang sudah kusut.

"Shika, _nani ga_? Kenapa kau tidak berangkat bekerja?" tanya Ino heran. Shikamaru berusaha mengatur napasnya kembali. Setelah napasnya mulai teratur, ia menyodorkan koran yang tadi dibawanya pada Ino. "Coba baca _headline news_ di koran itu."

Ino pun menuruti permintaan Shikamaru. Dan matanya seketika membulat tatkala membaca _headline news_ di koran tersebut.

**X.x.X**

"Sakura-chan! Sasuke! Hinata-chan!" teriak Naruto dari ruang tengah. Merasa dipanggil, ketiga orang itu pun menghampiri Naruto yang terlihat sedang mencoba mengatur napasnya. "Naruto, _nani ga_?"

Ia menatap Sakura yang baru saja bertanya padanya. Tak banyak omong, Naruto menyerahkan koran yang tadi dibawanya pada Sakura. Sakura menerimanya dengan heran. "Apa ini?"

"Baca _headline news_-nya." Sakura membuka koran yang terlipat tersebut. Sasuke dan Hinata yang penasaran pun ikut menatapnya. Membaca _headline news_—yang tercetak oleh huruf kapital besar-besar—yang dikatakan oleh Naruto tadi.

Reaksi mereka bertiga sama. Wajah yang seketika pucat dan tubuh mereka mendadak dingin. Mata yang terbelalak dan sebulir keringat dingin turun dari dahi mereka bertiga.

"**HOT NEWS! PENYANYI MUDA BERBAKAT UCHIHA SASUKE TELAH DITEMUKAN!"**

Dan di paragraf pertama, ada tulisan yang juga dicetak kapital namun tak sebesar tulisan yang pertama.

"**PENYANYI MUDA BERBAKAT DAN TERKENAL UCHIHA SASUKE YANG DIKABARKAN MENGHILANG KINI TERLIHAT BERSAMA MANTAN PERSONIL DOUBLE S YAITU HARUNO SAKURA! DI SAMPINGNYA TERLIHAT SOSOK GADIS BERAMBUT **_**INDIGO**_** YANG TAK LAIN ADALAH HYUUGA HINATA! PACAR DARI SABAKU NO GAARA!"**

"**DAN DI BELAKANG MEREKA, TAMPAK TERLIHAT SOSOK NAMIKAZE NARUTO YANG HILANG BEBERAPA TAHUN YANG LALU DAN NARA SHIKAMARU YANG HILANG SEJAK SETAHUN YANG LALU! APAKAH MEREKA BERLIMA SALING BERHUBUNGAN?"**

Beberapa foto saat mereka di pinggiran kota dan di Ichiraku Ramen pun terpampang di sana.

**Tsuzuku**

**Reply Review Area:**

**rosecchin****: **hahaha, kamu ada-ada aja XD GaaKarin ... aku mikir-mikir lagi XD

**Mahou Akai Ito:** ini next chapter-nya. Lama amat yak? XD /dilindes

**Kumiko 'Hi-chan' Hamano:** hahaha, kasmaran XD Sasu balik? Hmm ... liat chapter depan, ya XD

Aloha~!

Ya Allah! Udah berapa tahun ini fic ditinggalin?! Hontou ni gomenasai T.T

Maaf banget buat semuanya. Saya sangat bersyukur jika masih ada yang ingat sama fic ini, apalagi membacanya. Makasih banget. Maaf ya, balik-balik tapi chapternya kayak gini. Saya ga tahu harus bilang apa selain kata maaf. Habisnya feel buat ngerjain fic ini tiba-tiba ngilang gitu aja. Padahal sebenarnya chapter 6 sama 7 udah dikerjain lama banget. Chapter 7 ga di-publish karena nungguin chapter delapannya selesai dulu. Eh taunya ga selesai-selesai karena feel-nya keburu ngilang.

Dan baru aja hari Selasa kemarin nyelesain chapter delapannya. Oh iya, chapter delapan itu chapter terakhir lho. Masih mau nungguin? :')

Terima kasih sudah membaca!


	8. Chapter 8

**Unname Place**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Naruto ****belongs to**** Kishimoto Masashi**

**Warning: OOC, typo, AU**

**Summary: Seorang penyanyi terkenal bernama Uchiha Sasuke terdampar di sebuah tempat yang belum dikenalnya. Tempat itu dipenuhi oleh orang-orang aneh. Dan di sana, ia mendapat kejutan yang tak pernah ia duga.**

**X.x.X**

Itachi mengelap sudut bibirnya dengan lengan bajunya. Ia berusaha mengatur napasnya. Ini masih pagi dan ia sudah mendapat berita yang mampu membuatnya jantungan?

Koran yang selalu diantarkan oleh pengantar koran setiap pagi kini masih berada di tangannya. Ia baca kembali _headline news_ yang tertera di koran tersebut. Tulisannya sudah tercetak besar-besar, dengan huruf kapital pula. Oke, ia mengakui kalau dirinya menderita minus, tapi tentu saja tidak parah.

"Jadi ... Sasuke ada bersama mereka ...?" gumamnya tak percaya. Ia menoleh ke belakang saat dirasanya pintu utama kediaman Uchiha ini terbuka. Ia mendapati ayahnya sedang menatap dirinya heran. "Kenapa kopimu bisa tumpah?"

Oh ya, Itachi tadi menyemburkan kopi yang baru habis setengahnya saking terkejutnya dengan berita yang baru saja ia baca. "Err ... itu karena aku kaget dan terkejut, lebih tepatnya."

Fugaku menaikkan satu alisnya heran. "Kaget? Terkejut? Bisa-bisanya kau seperti itu."

Ya, bisalah, batin Itachi tak habis pikir. Kemudian, ia memanggil pembantu yang kebetulan berada tak jauh dari sana untuk membersihkan noda kopi di lantai. Setelah itu, ia mengajak ayahnya ke halaman belakang dan duduk santai di sana.

Itachi menyodorkan koran yang baru ia baca. "Silakan Tousan baca."

Fugaku menerimanya dengan heran. Tak mau ambil pusing, ia pun mulai membaca _headline news _yang ada di koran tersebut. Matanya terbelalak dan ia sama sekali tak percaya apa yang baru saja dibacanya.

"Bagaimana? Apa kita langsung mengirim orang untuk melacaknya? Tapi, kuyakin, keluarga Haruno dan Namikaze juga yang lainnya takkan tinggal diam," kata Itachi. Fugaku melirik anaknya. Kemudian ia melipat koran tersebut di meja kecil yang berada di sana. Ia mengangguk menyetujui. "Kalau perlu, hari ini juga. Dan sepertinya tak perlu mengirim orang. Itu akan mempersulit. Kau saja yang langsung ke sana."

"Baiklah, jika itu kemauanmu."

**X.x.X**

Ia menghentikan kegiatan makannya dan langsung menaruh roti yang baru saja ia akan ia habiskan ke piring di sebelahnya. Matanya menelusuri setiap rangkaian kata dengan teliti dan saksama. Masih tak percaya, ia mencopot kacamatanya dan mengelap lensanya. Ia pun mulai membaca lagi dan tulisannya sama sekali tak berubah.

Gadis berambut merah itu segera mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon teman yang berwarna rambut sama dengannya.

Terdengar nada sambung beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya terputus. Ia menggeram kesal. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menelepon temannya yang satu lagi. Dan ia berharap kalau teman berambut putihnya ini akan mengangkat teleponnya.

Alih-alih mendengarkan suaranya, yang terdengar adalah suara operator. Ia memencet tombol _reject _dengan kesal. Kemudian, ia beranjak dan berniat menghampiri mereka berdua yang apartemennya tepat berada di hadapannya.

Ia menggedor-gedor pintu apartemen Gaara dengan kesal. Tak lama kemudian, pintu itu pun terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok pria muda berambut putih dengan wajahnya yang malas. "Oh, Karin. Tumben ke sini."

"Seingatku, yang tinggal tepat di hadapan apartemenku adalah Gaara. Dan apartemenmu itu tepat di sebelah apartemen Gaara," ujarnya sedikit kesal. Belum sempat Suigetsu menimpali omongan Karin, terdengarlah sahutan dari dalam. "Suigetsu, siapa di sana?"

"Karin," jawab Suigetsu singkat.

"Izinkan dia masuk," timpalnya. Tanpa banyak bicara, Suigetsu menyingkir dari ambang pintu dan mempersilakan Karin untuk masuk. Setelah menutup dan mengunci pintu apartemen Gaara kembali, ia pun mengikuti Karin masuk ke dalam.

"Ada apa kemari pagi-pagi?" tanya Gaara heran. Ia pun menyilakan Karin untuk duduk di sofa di sebrangnya. Sedangkan Suigetsu duduk di sebelah Gaara.

"Sebenarnya, kenapa Suigetsu ada di sini? Tidak mungkin, kan dia menginap kalau apartemennya saja berada tepat di sebelahmu," kata Karin yang sama sekali bukan jawaban atas pertanyaan Gaara.

"Keran air dan lampu apartemenku bermasalah sejak kemarin. Jadi, aku menginap di sini. Kenapa? Ada masalah dengan itu?" respon Suigetsu. Karin mencibir kesal. "Tentu saja tidak."

"Kalau begitu, bisa jawab pertanyaanku tadi?" tanya Gaara. Karin pun menyerahkan koran yang ia bawa tadi pada mereka berdua. Gaara menerimanya dan mulai membaca berita yang tercantum di koran tersebut bersama Suigetsu.

Oke, Gaara itu memiliki _pokerface_ yang bisa dibilang setara dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Namun, untuk yang satu ini ia sama sekali tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Berbeda dengan Suigetsu yang berteriak, "_Nani_! Sa-Sasuke ... Sasuke ada di..."

Mereka berdua menoleh cepat pada Karin. Yang ditatap pun hanya berdehem kecil. "Cepat bereskan apartemen ini dan segera bersiap-siap. Kita akan segera menuju ke sana. Dan yang kutahu kalian tak memiliki jadwal hari ini."

**X.x.X**

"Tousan! Jisan! Neji-nii!" teriak Hanabi dari ruang makan. Tak lama setelah itu, terdengar suara orang berlari yang semakin dekat dan semakin dekat.

"_Nani ga_, Hanabi?" tanya Neji. Ia kaget saat mendengar teriakan adik sepupunya itu. Ia takut kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Hanabi terlihat menghela napas perlahan—berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kalian semua, coba baca berita ini!" serunya sambil menyodorkan koran yang baru saja dibacanya dan menunjuk berita mana 'yang ia suruh baca'. Neji menerimanya dan langsung membaca berita yang ditunjukkan oleh Hanabi.

Ia terkejut. Sangat terkejut. Adik sepupunya yang telah menghilang selama bertahun-tahun kini diketahui keberadaannya. Ia tersenyum senang sekaligus tak percaya. Kemudian, setelah selesai membaca, ia menyerahkan koran tersebut pada ayahnya dan pamannya.

Reaksi mereka berdua sama. Hiashi sangat terkejut ketika ia bisa melihat foto putrinya sedang berjalan bersama dua orang yang sekilas ia ingat namanya adalah Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi, ia sangat bahagia. Akhirnya, setelah dua tahun lamanya ia menghilang, Hinata bisa ia ketahui keberadaannya.

"Ehm," Neji berdehem. Sontak semua perhatian tertuju padanya.

"Tak ingin berganti baju?"

**X.x.X**

Minato segera menghampiri sumber suara saat ia rasa ada sesuatu yang jatuh. Ia terbelalak kaget saat menyadari kalau istrinya sedang terduduk lemas di lantai sambil memegang sebuah koran yang tampak masih baru.

"_Nani ga_, Kushina?" tanyanya heran. Ia menyentuh pundak istrinya. Ia terkejut saat menyadari kalau pundak istrinya bergetar. Ia juga memastikan kalau sekarang, saat ini juga, ia bisa mendengar suara isakan Kushina.

"Kushina—"

"Minato ... akhirnya ... akhirnya ...," gumamnya yang semakin membuat Minato tak mengerti. Kushina pun bangkit dan menyeka air matanya yang sempat keluar. Kemudian, ia pun menyerahkan koran yang baru saja dibacanya dua menit yang lalu.

Minato menerimanya dengan perasaan heran. Ia juga tak mengerti dari kata 'akhirnya' yang Kushina ucapkan sambil tersenyum bahagia.

Ia pun mulai membaca tulisan yang tercetak dengan huruf kapital sebagai _headline news_ di koran tersebut. Ia masih tak mengerti. Beritanya tentang Sasuke, kenapa Kushina bisa seperti ini?

Ia pun melanjutkan bacanya. Sampai pada paragraf ketiga, ia baru bisa mengerti kenapa Kushina seperti itu.

"I-ini ...," gumamnya tak percaya.

"Kau lihat, kan? Kau baca, kan? Anak kita—Naruto—telah ditemukan! Dia ... dia bersama dengan Sakura dan yang lainnya!" serunya. Minato mengalihkan pandangannya pada istrinya. Ia bisa melihat pancaran kebahagiaan dari _violet _milik istrinya. Ia pun sama bahagianya dengan Kushina saat mengetahui berita tersebut.

"Kushina, tak ingin bersiap-siap sekarang? Kupikir kau pasti ingin segera menemui Naruto," ujarnya sambil tersenyum lembut. Kushina tersentak mendengar perkataan Minato. Tak lama kemudian, ia menyunggingkan senyum bahagia paling manis menurutnya.

"Ya, baiklah! Tunggu aku! Kita akan menemui Naruto bersama-sama!"

**X.x.X**

Tsunade berlari-lari panik mencari Jiraiya sambil menggenggam erat koran pagi yang baru saja dilemparkan oleh pengantar koran. "Jiraiya!"

Jiraiya yang sedang minum pun menoleh heran pada istrinya yang kini sedang berlari panik menghampirinya. Setelah meminum teguk terakhirnya, ia pun menaruh gelasnya dan memerhatikan istrinya. "_Nani ga_? Kenapa kau berlari-lari panik seperti itu?"

"Sakura ... Sakura ...," ujarnya sambil berusaha mengatur napasnya. Jiraiya mengernyit heran. Sakura? Yang langsung terlintas di benaknya adalah putri sematang wayangnya yang hilang sejak tiga tahun yang lalu. "Sa ... kura ...?"

"Iya! Sakura! Sakura anak kita!" serunya panik namun wajahnya terlihat bahagia. Jiraiya terbelalak. Ia sampai mencengkeram pundak Tsunade saking tidak percayanya. Tsunade yang menitikkan air mata bahagia kini mengusapnya dan menyerahkan koran yang baru saja ia baca itu.

"Baca. Di sana ada berita tentang Sakura. Ia bersama Naruto dan yang lainnya," tambahnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Jiraiya pun menerima. Mulutnya sampai menganga membaca berita itu. Terlebih lagi saat ia melihat foto putrinya. Saat ia melihat wajah putrinya. Saat ia tahu bahwa putrinya kini sehat-sehat saja.

Ia tersenyum bahagia dan menggenggam tangan Tsunade erat.

"Ayo segera bersiap!"

**X.x.X**

Yoshino yang masih asyik dengan acara menonton TV-nya kini mengalihkan perhatiannya pada suaminya yang seenaknya saja teriak-teriak di pagi seperti ini. "_Nani ga_, Shikaku?"

Shikaku datang dengan sedikit berlari. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia menyerahkan koran pagi yang baru saja ia baca beberapa saat yang lalu. "Apa ini?"

"Baca saja. Ada berita yang pasti membuatmu terkejut," ujarnya tak jelas. Yoshino heran, namun, ia tetap menerima koran yang disodorkan oleh suaminya itu. Ia mulai membaca _headline news _tersebut dan memang ia terkejut. Namun, yang membuatnya lebih terkejut adalah saat ia melihat berita tentang anaknya dan foto anaknya terpampang di sana.

"Shi-Shikaku ... ini..."

"Segera bersiap. Tidak ada waktu untuk berdandan berlebihan."

**X.x.X**

Deidara memang terkejut. Dan seharusnya begitu. Ayahnya yang ia panggil beberapa saat yang lalu pun kini menghampirinya dan menanyainya heran. "_Nani ga_?"

Deidara menunjuk bagian _headline news_. Awalnya Inoichi sedikit terkejut. Yah, berita tentang menghilangnya Sasuke akhir-akhir ini memang menjadi topik pembicaraan hangat. Namun, ia membelalakkan matanya saat melihat nama 'Nara Shikamaru' terpampang di sana.

"Nara ... Shikamaru ...?" gumamnya tanpa sadar.

"Tousan, kalau bocah itu ada di sini, berarti Ino juga ada bersamanya," sahutnya. Inoichi menggeram marah. Tanpa sadar ia menggebrak meja di hadapannya.

"Deidara, kita ke sana sekarang juga! Aku harus bertemu dengan Ino! Harus!"

**X.x.X**

"Bagaimana ini?" tanya Hinata cemas. Tangannya berkeringat. Ia benar-benar panik dan cemas sekarang. Ia pun tak bisa berpikir jernih. Yang lainnya pun sama. Melihat Hinata yang seperti itu, Sasuke segera merangkulnya. Bisa Sasuke rasakan kalau tubuh Hinata perlahan mendingin.

"Hinata, tenanglah. Kita akan memikirkan ini dengan tenang," ujarnya menenangkan Hinata.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, Sasuke-kun? Semua berita ini bisa membuatku gila!" katanya. Sasuke menghela napas. Kemudian, ia membawa Hinata dalam dekapannya. Ia melirik Naruto dan Sakura yang sama-sama sedang berpikir keras. "Bagaimana ini?"

"Apa kita harus pergi?" gumam Sakura. Naruto menggeleng menolak. "Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kita akan kabur kemana lagi?"

"Naruto benar, Sakura. Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Sasuke. Sasuke melirik gadis di dekapannya yang sedari tadi mengusap wajahnya cemas.

"Ini aneh," gumamnya. Sasuke mengernyit heran. Aneh? Apa maksudnya?

"Maksudmu?"

"Kita akan menemui orang yang sudah lama tidak kita temui. Tapi, kita malah bersikap seperti ini," lanjutnya. Sontak, Naruto dan Sakura langsung menoleh ke arah Hinata. Sedangkan Sasuke melonggarkan pelukannya agar dapat melihat wajah Hinata.

"Kalau kita akan disambut dengan tawa canda yang bahagia, kita semua pasti tidak akan seperti ini, kau tahu. Tapi, ini situasinya berbeda Hinata," ujar Sasuke. Ia pun melirik pada Naruto dan Sakura. Ia heran karena tiba-tiba Sakura menjentikkan jarinya dan wajahnya semakin pucat. "Ya Tuhan!"

Tiga yang lainnya menoleh pada Sakura. "_Nani ga_, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto.

"Ino! Shikamaru! Bagaimana dengan mereka?" cemasnya.

"Ya Tuhan, ini semakin rumit saja," keluh Hinata.

"Benar juga, ya," gumam Sasuke tak jelas.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Hinata tak mengerti. Sasuke menyeringai tipis. "Kita bersama Ino dan Shikamaru keluar dari desa ini. Bagaimana kalau kita memasuki hutan? Mereka pasti membutuhkan waktu lama untuk sampai di sini. Pinggiran kota itu banyak. Dan tak mungkin dalam waktu beberapa jam mereka sampai di sini. Bagaimana?"

Hinata, Naruto, dan Sakura saling berpandangan. Kemudian mereka menyeringai. "Setuju!"

"Kalau begitu, aku akan memanggil Ino-chan dan Shikamaru-kun dulu!" usul Hinata. Ia hampir saja akan berlari kalau suara Sasuke tidak menghentikannya.

"_Chotto matte_! Aku ikut!" sahut Sasuke. Hinata berhenti melangkah. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum. Kemudian, ia mengangguk. "Baiklah."

Tak lama kemudian, suara pintu yang tertutup keras pun terdengar oleh Naruto dan Sakura. Kini, hanya tinggal mereka berdua yang ada di rumah itu. Mereka pun saling berpandangan. "Bagaimana selanjutnya?" tanya mereka bersamaan.

**X.x.X**

Baru saja Hinata akan melangkah lebih jauh, Sasuke menahan lengannya. Hinata menoleh dan mengernyit heran. "Sa-Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke menghela napas sesaat. Ia berdehem pelan. "Hey, bagaimana kalau aku saja yang pergi?"

Sasuke melepas genggaman tangannya pada Hinata. Dan bisa terlihat kalau ia menghindari kontak mata dengan Hinata. "Kalau aku yang pergi, kalian tak perlu cemas dan khawatir seperti ini."

"Maksudmu?" Hinata benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang sedang Sasuke bicarakan sekarang.

"Biar aku saja yang pulang. Kalian semua—termasuk kau—di sini saja—tetap di sini."

"Oke, bisa kau perjelas maksudmu? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan," kata Hinata.

"Aku. Yang. Akan. Pulang. Menemui. Mereka," ujar Sasuke penuh penekanan di setiap katanya.

Hinata sedikit menangkap maksud dari perkataan Sasuke. Tapi ia masih merasa ragu. "Jadi ... kau akan menyerah begitu saja? Bukankah waktu itu kau bilang senang berada di sini? Jadi kau akan kembali ke Tokyo dan menjalani kehidupanmu seperti hari-hari sebelum kau ke sini?"

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. "Ya, kau benar."

"_Nani_?" ujar Hinata tak percaya. "Sasuke—"

"Cukup, Hinata. Kita semua terekspos karena waktu itu kita jalan-jalan ke pinggiran kota, kan? Dan wajahku pasti adalah wajah yang paling dikenal. Selain itu, aku pernah ceroboh karena melepas topi sembarangan. Jadi, ini semua adalah salahku. Terlebih lagi saat di kedai ramen. Kau mengerti, kan?" jelas Sasuke. Hinata membelalakkan matanya terkejut.

Mulutnya terbuka, hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi suaranya tidak keluar dan tak ada satu kata pun yang terucapkan. "Hinata..."

Hinata memijit pelipisnya. "Jadi ... itu maumu?"

"Ya."

"Apa itu adalah solusi yang baik?"

"Kurasa iya."

"Itu menurutmu."

"Ya, memang menurutku."

"Bukan menurut orang lain."

"Memang."

"Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Hah ... aku lelah bicara denganmu," keluh Hinata. Masih tetap tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke, ia kembali bertanya. "Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

Sasuke diam. Dan tanpa banyak bicara, ia kembali masuk ke dalam. Meninggalkan Hinata sendirian di luar sana.

Ia menghela napas panjang. "Sasuke, apa kau bodoh? Apapun yang kau lakukan, yang manapun itu, itu bukan pilihan yang baik. Mau bagaimanapun juga, cepat atau lambat, aku dan yang lainnya pasti akan ketahuan."

Dan ia pun memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam, menyusul Sasuke.

**X.x.X**

"Kenapa kau kembali?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Aku akan kembali," ujarnya tak jelas—dan tak nyambung.

"Hah?"

"Aku akan kembali ke Tokyo. Kalian tenanglah. Tetap di sini," tambahnya.

"Sekarang apa lagi? Kau mulai bicara ngawur," timpal Sakura.

"Aku serius," kata Sasuke. Naruto dan Sakura memandang wajah Sasuke heran. Wajah Sasuke serius dan tak ada nada main-main di saja.

"Bodoh," gumam Sakura, "meskipun kau 'menyerahkan diri', tetap saja—cepat atau lambat—kami akan ditemukan. Apa kau tak berpikir sampai ke situ?"

"Tentu saja aku berpikir. Hanya saja, dalam rentang waktu tersebut, kalian semua bisa memikirkan hal ini dulu baik-baik. Kalian bisa kabur atau memilih untuk menghadapi mereka," jelasnya. Naruto makin tak mengerti bagaimana jalan pikiran sahabatnya yang satu ini. Sedangkan Sakura mendengus geli.

"Aku jadi kepikiran kata-katamu," sahut sebuah suara. Sasuke menoleh ke belakang dan ia melihat Nona Hyuuga kini sedang berjalan ke arah mereka. "Kau begitu siap kembali ke kehidupanmu yang dulu. Entah kenapa aku jadi merindukannya—merindukan kehidupanku yang dulu. Aku tahu, aku mungkin gila, tapi aku akan ikut denganmu, Sasuke-kun."

Dan saat Hinata mengatakan hal itu, ia tersenyum pada Sasuke. Ia menghampiri Sasuke dan menggenggam tangannya. "Percayalah, aku akan selalu di sampingmu. Kita hadapi bersama. Aku sudah tak bisa kabur lagi."

"Oke, skak mat. Aku menyerah," ujar Naruto sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya. Sakura meliriknya dan ia tersenyum. "Baiklah, kurasa aku juga. Tapi, tetap saja kita harus menghadapi segala konsekuensinya. Apa kalian siap?"

"Hey, aku sudah dewasa," timpal Sasuke.

"Kami siap, kalian siap. Kita harus siap. Kita takkan mungkin kabur terus-menerus. Aku akan terus mendampingi Sasuke-kun."

"Baiklah, Sakura-chan, sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

**X.x.X**

"Shika, aku takut," ujar Ino cemas. Ia tak bisa berhenti menggigiti kukunya. Selain dirinya yang memang cemas memikirkan hal ini, suaminya malah hanya duduk diam saja. "Shika!"

"Ino, kau ingin aku berbuat apa?" tanyanya. Ino berhenti pada aktifitas 'menggigit kukunya' dan menoleh pada suaminya yang kini sedang menatapnya.

"Shika, itu sama sekali bukan jawaban yang aku inginkan," ujarnya sinis.

"Apa kita akan terus melarikan diri?" tanyanya lagi.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kita tak perlu main kucing-kucingan lagi dengan mereka. Kurasa, ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk menjelaskannya pada mereka. Kita tak perlu kabur lagi."

"Tapi nanti bagaimana dengan ayahku? Bisa-bisa ia membunuhmu!" ujar Ino panik. Ia heran melihat suaminya yang kini malah tersenyum menenangkannya.

" Kau tenang saja. Kau hanya perlu di belakangku. Aku yang akan maju. Oke?" ujarnya sambil duduk di sebelah istrinya dan mengusap kepala istrinya lembut.

Ino menggigit bibirnya cemas. Tapi, saat dirasakan tangan suaminya yang kini mengelus kepalanya lembut, kecemasan itu pun berangsur-angsur menghilang. Ia pun mengangguk. "Baiklah. Terserah kau saja."

**X.x.X**

"Bagaimana dengan Ino-chan, ya?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Biar aku saja yang ke sana. Walaupun aku yakin, Shikamaru pasti berpikir sama dengan kita," bersamaan dengan itu, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang tengah dan berjalan menuju pintu. Samar-samar, ia mendengar suara ribut-ribut di luar.

Sasuke mengernyit heran. Suara apa itu?

Dan saat ia membuka pintu—

_Cklik! Cklik!_

—blizt-blizt dari kamera itu menimpa wajahnya. Belum sempat ia terkejut, teriakan-teriakan dari para wartawan yang ternyata sudah berkumpul di depan rumah ini pun saling menyahut seperti ayam-ayam yang minta diberi makan oleh tuannya.

"Itu Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Uchiha Sasuke! Mengapa Anda bisa ada di sini?"

"Uchiha Sasuke! Tolong jelaskan hal ini!"

"Di mana dengan yang lainnya?"

Dan Sasuke pun hanya bisa berdiri membatu di sana dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Terlebih lagi saat ia melihat kakaknya—Itachi—kini menyusul datang bersama dengan yang lainnya.

_Apa sekarang Jepang jadi serba ekspress? Kenapa mereka bisa tiba secepat ini?_

**X.x.X**

Semua wartawan dan paparazzi telah disingkirkan. Mereka butuh waktu. Untuk bicara berdua. Hanya secara kekeluargaan.

Hinata, Naruto, dan Sakura menyingkir—memberi ruang untuk pemuda itu dan keluarganya. Sasuke berusaha tenang, walau tetap saja ia tak bisa menyembunyikan raut cemas pada wajahnya. Ia menunduk, tak berani menatap wajah orang tuanya dan kakaknya tercinta.

"Sasuke," Itachi-lah yang bersuara pertama kali. Sasuke berusaha mengambil napas—entah sejak kapan kegiatan mengambil napas itu menjadi hal yang sulit baginya. Pemuda itu berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Padahal kakaknya hanya memanggil namanya, tapi entah kenapa ia takut bahkan hanya untuk mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke. Kepalanya masih tetap menunduk.

"Bisa tolong jelaskan pada kami?" pinta Itachi lembut. Ia tersenyum. Ia yang duduk di sebelah Sasuke pun mengelus pundak adiknya. Ia tak marah—tidak sama sekali. Justru ia bersyukur, karena adiknya kini telah 'ditemukan'.

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya cemas. Ia bergerak gelisah. Walaupun ia tahu kalau keluarganya tidak marah, tapi tetap saja. Sasuke menghela napas.

"Baiklah, akan kuceritakan."

**X.x.X**

Hinata tak bisa tidak mondar-mandir di depan rumah 'Naruto' ini. Sakura sudah berusaha untuk menenangkannya, tapi tetap saja gadis itu tidak bisa diam. Ia terus saja memikirkan bagaimana keadaan di dalam sana. Apakah Sasuke baik-baik saja? Apakah Sasuke sekarang sedang dimarahi? Oh entahlah. Ia hanya dapat berdoa.

"Hinata, tenanglah. Sasuke takkan kenapa-kenapa kok," hibur Sakura. Terang saja, ia merasa risih melihat Hinata bolak-balik di hadapannya tak jelas hanya karena memikirkan pemuda yang sekarang sedang naik daun itu. Ayolah, siapapun tahu kasus ini. Hinata terlalu berlebihan.

"_Go-gomen_, Sakura-chan. Aku hanya khawatir," ujar Hinata. Akhirnya ia pun berhenti. Ia menghela napas panjang. Mengusap wajahnya lelah dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Untuk sesaat, ketakutan yang selama ini menghantuinya pun datang. Jujur, sebenarnya ia belum siap. Berat rasanya. Tapi ia sadar, mungkin yang dialaminya ini belum seberapa dibandingkan dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

Ia tersenyum dan kembali meletakkan kedua tangannya di samping tubuhnya.

Sakura mendengus geli. "Coba tebak apa hal ajaib yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Biar kutebak. Orang tuaku, orang tua Naruto, orang tua Hinata, orang tua Shikamaru dan Ino, Gaara, Karin, dan Suigetsu akan datang dan _bang_! Mereka ribut menanyakan ini-itu."

Naruto melirik gadisnya ini. Ia menghela napas. Naruto mengernyitkan dahi melihat Hinata yang kini berdiri terdiam mematung seolah hantu baru saja lewat di hadapannya. Baru saja ia akan bertanya, Hinata sudah mendahuluinya.

"Sakura-chan, perkataanmu ... menjadi kenyataan."

Naruto dan Sakura tersentak kaget dan mengikuti arah pandangan Hinata.

"Bunuh aku," ujar Sakura.

_Bang_!

Apa yang Sakura pun menjadi kenyataan. Beberapa mobil memasuki kawasan ini dan terlihatlah orang-orang yang turun yang kini sedang menuju ke arah mereka. Sekarang apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh mereka? Pergi? Kurang konyol apa?

"Naruto!"

"Sakura!"

"Hinata!"

Dan berbagai panggilan lainnya masuk ke dalam telinga mereka. Mereka bertiga diam tak berkutik. Tubuh mereka kaku seolah tak bisa digerakkan. Bahkan hanya untuk sekadar mengedip saja, mereka lupa bagaimana caranya.

Minato dan Kushina datang. Melihat anak yang sudah beberapa tahun ini tak mampu mereka lihat membuat Kushina langsung menerjang Naruto dan memeluknya erat sampai-sampai Naruto hampir terjungkang ke belakang. Naruto masih tak membalas pelukan ibunya.

"Naruto, akhirnya kami bisa melihatmu, nak," ujar Kushina bahagia. Mata indahnya bahkan sampai menitikkan air mata. Minato pun sama. Ia memeluk Naruto tak kalah eratnya dan meneteskan air mata.

Naruto masih terdiam. Ia menunduk. Hatinya terasa hangat—hangat sekali. Sudah lama ia tak merasakan perasaan ini. Ia menyukainya, selalu.

_Tes_.

Setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Ia tersenyum bahagia. "Aku senang—tidak, aku bahagia. _Gomenasai_, Touchan, Kaachan."

Sakura terdiam. Melihat kedua orang tuanya kini datang dan memeluknya adalah hal yang paling mustahil di dunia ini. Matanya memanas. Tak kuat menahan semua rasa yang kini membuncah di hatinya. "Tousan ... Kaasan ... _gomenasai_..."

"_Ogenki_?" tanya Tsunade sembali mempererat pelukannya. Sakura mengangguk. Ia balas memeluk kedua orang tuanya dan air matanya pun menetes.

Melihat keluarga datang, mampu membuat seorang Hyuuga Hinata menutup mulutnya. Antara tak percaya dan bahagia. Seketika itu pula Hanabi langsung memeluknya. Adik manisnya itu memeluknya erat sembari menangis bahagia. Hinata balas memeluknya. Betapa ia merindukan pelukan adiknya. Betapa ia merindukan semuanya. "Hanabi ... aku merindukanmu," ujar Hinata sembari menangis bahagia.

"Aku jauh merindukanmu," balas Hanabi. Neji cukup tersenyum, tapi Hinata tahu bahwa kakak sepupunya ini juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Hanabi. Hinata mendongak, melihat ayah dan pamannya. Ia tersenyum. "Otousan ... Ojisan..."

Hiashi memeluk anak sulungnya itu. Sudah bertahun-tahun ia tak bertemu dengan putrinya ini. Bagaimana mungkin ia tak merindukannya.

"Hinata, aku sangat mencemaskanmu," ujar Hiashi. Hinata mengangguk.

Air mata kini membanjiri wajah semua orang yang ada di sana.

Walaupun ada beberapa orang yang kini menatap dengan pandangan amarah kepada pasangan yang baru saja menampakkan diri.

"Ayo kita bicara di rumah."

**X.x.X**

Hinata dan keluarganya duduk di bagian samping rumah sedangkan Naruto, Sakura, dan keluarga mereka duduk di sisi yang lain. Gadis ini tak bisa menghilangkan senyumnya. "_Hisashiburi desu ne_," ujarnya.

"_Ogenki_?" tanya Hiashi. Hinata cukup mengangguk. Suasana hening sebentar sebelum akhirnya Hinata yang membuka suara duluan. "Aku langsung saja. Aku akan menceritakan semuanya," diam-diam ia melirik pada Gaara yang berdiri bersama Karin dan Suigetsu tak jauh dari dirinya.

Hinata menghela napas panjang. Akhirnya hari ini tiba juga. Ia siap. Ia harus siap.

"Seperti yang kalian tahu, aku kabur karena hal 'itu'," ujar Hinata. Gadis itu menunduk, menyembunyikan matanya di balik poninya. "Aku malu, kalian juga pasti malu. Aku tidak mau menyebabkan aib dalam keluarga Hyuuga, makanya aku kabur. Aku sangat kacau. Aku pergi tak tahu arah dan tahu-tahu aku sudah berada di tempat ini—hampir meninggal."

"Aku kelelahan, untung saja Naruto-kun dan Sakura-chan menemukanmu dan merawatku." Hinata berhenti sejenak. Ia mendongak dan memerhatikan ekspresi setiap orang yang ada di sana. Antara terkejut dan biasa saja, seolah sudah tahu semuanya. Ia melirik Gaara. Gaara ternyata sedang menatapnya. Ia tahu Gaara sedang menunggu cerita mengenai anak mereka.

"Aku tak menggugurkan kandunganku. Tapi anakku meninggal, tepat sehari setelah dilahirkan. Kurasa ia tidak cocok dengan lingkungan di sini. Dia demam. Aku sudah berusaha untuk mengobatinya, tapi dokter tak bisa menyembuhkannya," jelasnya. Hinata berhenti. Ia hampir menangis saat mengingat bayinya itu. Tak ada ibu yang tak sedih saat mengingat anaknya kini telah tiada. Meskipun memang karena 'kesengajaan' dan awalnya ia tak menerimanya, lama kelamaan ia menerimanya dan mencintai anak itu.

Hinata terdiam. Tak ada yang perlu ia ceritakan lagi. Semuanya sudah selesai.

Neji menghela napas. "Lalu?" tanyanya.

Hinata menatap kakak sepupunya itu. Ia mengangkat bahunya. "Aku pun menjalani kehidupan seperti biasa di desa ini. Selesai, tak ada yang perlu kuceritakan lagi."

"Hinata," tanpa perlu Hinata menoleh pun ia tahu siapa yang memanggilnya. "Apa?"

Gaara menunduk. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia merasa sangat bersalah. Ia melangkah maju mendekati Hinata, tapi ia tak berani untuk menghampiri gadis itu. "_Gomenasai. Hontou ni gomenasai_," ujarnya berulang-ulang.

Hinata tersenyum. Ia berdiri dan menghampiri pemuda itu—

—memeluknya.

Gaara tersentak.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah memafkanmu. Awalnya memang berat untukku, tapi tidak apa-apa," ujar Hinata sambil mengelus punggung pemuda itu. Gaara merasa semakin bersalah. Ia ingin menangis melihat gadis ini masih begitu baik padanya. Hati gadis ini terbuat dari apa?

Hinata melonggarkan pelukannya guna melihat wajah pemuda itu. "Justru aku yang harus minta maaf karena tidak bisa menjaga anak itu. _Gomenasai_."

Gaara tersenyum. Ia mengelus rambut gadis ini lembut. "Dasar," Hinata tertawa pelan.

Karin dan Suigetsu yang berdiri tak jauh dari Gaara pun saling pandang. Mereka tersenyum kecil.

"Jadi, apa kau memafkanku?"

"Tentu saja. Mana mungkin tidak?"

**X.x.X**

Naruto, Minato, dan Kushina yang duduk di sisi lain rumah pun juga mulai bercerita. Kushina tak bisa melepaskan pelukannya. Ia terlalu bahagia sampai tak bisa berkata-kata. "_Hisashiburi da ne_, Touchan, Kaachan. Ah, aku sehat. Bagaimana dengan kalian?"

"Kami juga sehat," jawab Minato. Ayah satu anak ini tersenyum melihat anaknya sehat-sehat saja dan melihat kini wajah istrinya tidak diliputi awan hitam lagi. Ia benar-benar bersyukur, ia sangat bahagia.

Kushina melonggarkan pelukannya. Ia menatap wajah anak satu-satunya itu lembut. "Maafkan kami, Naruto," ujarnya penuh rasa bersalah.

Naruto tersentak. Ia terkekeh pelan. "Itu bukan kesalahan kalian," balas Naruto.

"Tidak, ini kesalahan kami. Kalau saja kami tidak memaksamu ...," timpal Minato.

Naruto tersenyum sedih mengingat semuanya. "Ah, aku kabur karena tak mau jadi penerus perusahaan. Kabur dan tahu-tahu sudah sampai di sini."

Kushina kembali memeluknya. "_Hontou ni gomenasai_. Sekarang, terserah kau mau bagaimana. Kami tak mau kehilanganmu untuk kedua kalinya," ujar Kushina.

Naruto terdiam. Ia berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

"Kurasa, menjadi penerus perusahaan tidak buruk juga. Apalagi aku juga sudah mengambil banyak sekali foto beberapa tahun ini-dattebayo!"

**X.x.X**

Sakura menyenderkan kepalanya pada pundak Tsunade. Gadis berambut merah muda ini sama sekali tak bisa berhenti tersenyum. "Kalian sehat?" tanyanya.

Tsunade dan Jiraiya mengangguk. "Kalau kami sudah melihat putri kami yang cantik ini baik-baik saja, kami pasti baik-baik saja," ujar Jiraiya.

Sakura langsung menegakkan kepalanya. Ia cemberut dan memajukan bibirnya. "Jadi, sebelum kalian datang kemari dan melihatku, kalian tidak baik-baik saja?"

Tsunade dan Jiraiya tertawa kecil. Ayah yang sangat Sakura sayangi itu kini sedang mengelus rambutnya lembut. "Kau baik di sini?" tanyanya.

Sakura mengangguk. "Um! Di sini orangnya baik-baik. Saat aku kabur dan menemukan tempat ini, mereka menolongku. Naruto juga! Kami semua hidup rukun, saling tolong-menolong. Aku baik-baik saja di sini, Tousan, Kaasan."

"Syukurlah," ujar Tsunade. Ia memeluk putri satu-satunya ini. Sakura tersenyum. "Ne, maafkan aku, ya sudah membuat kalian khawatir—tidak, sangat khawatir."

"_Daijoubu_," ujar Jiraiya dan Tsunade bersamaan. Tiba-tiba Sakura teriingat sesuatu. Ia pun segera menanyakannya. "Bagaimana dengan teror itu? Fans itu?"

Jiraiya dan Tsunade saling pandang. Jiraiya memasang pose berpikir. "Kalau tidak salah, seingatku, fans yang suka meneror kami malah balik diteror oleh fans-mu karena membuatmu kabur. Oh iya, apa kau sudah tahu? Ternyata dia yang meng-_hack _situs web Nara Entertainment dan membocorkan album kalian!" jelas Jiraiya.

Sakura terbelalak kaget. Ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. "Lalu?"

"Ah, dan akhirnya orang itu bunuh diri. Stress karena balik diteror," tambah Tsunade. Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Ia tersenyum dan memeluk Tsunade.

"Setelah aku pergi, apa kalian masih diteror?" tanya Sakura,

"Tidak, orang itu tak meneror kami lagi."

"Tapi dia kasihan, ya."

"Ya itu balasannya."

**X.x.X**

Inoichi, Deidara, Shikaku, dan Yoshino dibawa ke ruang tamu oleh Shikamaru. Shikamaru dan Ino duduk bersebelahan. Mereka saling menggenggam tangan mereka, seolah tak mau terlepas. Nenek Chiyo sedang berada di rumah tetangga, menyadari ada keributan di desa tanpa nama ini.

"T-Tousan, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya," ujar Ino takut-takut. Ino menggigit bibri bawahnya. Tubuhnya gemetar. Shikamaru sadar istrinya sedang ketakutan. Ia mengelus tangan Ino lembut. Ia melirik istrinya ini melalui ekor matanya. Sadar dilirik oleh suaminya, Ino menunduk. Tak berani untuk mendongak sekalipun. Ia teringat kata-kata Shikamaru yang mengatakan kalau Ino hanya cukup diam dan biarkan Shikamaru menyelesaikan semuanya.

"Aku yang akan menjelaskan—"

—_duagh_!

Shikamaru memegang sudut bibirnya yang berdarah. Ia baru saja ditinju oleh mertuanya sehingga terjatuh dari kursi. Ino yang melihatnya berteriak histeris. "Shika!" serunya sambil menghampiri suaminya.

"Kalian," geram Inoichi. Ia menatap mereka berdua tajam. "KALIAN SADAR APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN HAH?! KABUR DEMI CINTA? DASAR BODOH!"

"Dan kau," Inoichi menunjuk Shikamaru, "BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MENCULIK ANAKKU!"

"Shikamaru tidak menculikku, Tousan! Aku memang berniat kabur dengannya—"

—_plak_!

Dan kini Ino menyentuh pipinya yang baru saja ditampar oleh ayahnya. Ia meringis sakit. Matanya memanas. Terdengar isakan kecil dari mulutnya. Sadar istrinya mulai menangis, Shikamaru pun berusaha berdiri. "Kalau kau ingin meninjuku, menendangku, memukulku, silakan. Tapi tolong jangan sakiti Ino," mohon Shikamaru.

"DIAM KAU!" bentak Inoichi lagi. Shikaku yang awalnya diam saja mau tak mau juga menjadi panas. Ia berdiri dan menatap Inoichi garang. "Hey kau! Kau pikir ini salah anakku hah?! Salahkan putrimu yang membuat anakku jatuh cinta padanya dan mengajaknya kabur!"

Inoichi kini menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Shikaku tak kalah garangnya. "Oh, kau menyalahkan putriku? Seharusnya kau pikir! Karena putramu yang tak tahu diri ini, perjodohan putriku batal!"

"Justru putrimu yang tak tahu diri! Karena dia, calon yang akan ditunangkan dengan anakku jadi membatalkan niatnya! Kau juga seharusnya berpikir kalau kau punya otak!"

"Diam kau! Beraninya kau berkata seperti itu!"

"Tentu saja aku berani! Aku tidak terima anakku disalahkan! Putrimu yang salah!"

"Apa? Putramu yang membawanya kabur!"

"Kabur? Jangan bercanda—"

"CUKUP!"

Ino mengatur napasnya. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi mendengar semua ini. Air matanya sudah tak bisa ia hentikan lagi. Ia berusaha berdiri, dibantu suaminya. "Kumohon, jangan seperti ini," pintanya.

"Kami berdua sama-sama menolak perjodohan itu. Kami saling mencintai. Makanya kami nekat melakukan semua ini. Kami ingin hidup bahagia," tambah Shikamaru.

Inoichi dan Shikaku mendengus geli mendengarnya.

"Bahkan kami sudah menikah."

Mendengar Shikamaru berkata seperti itu, mau tak mau membuat semua orang yang ada di sana membelalakkan matanya kaget. Deidara dan Yoshino bahkan sampai berdiri saking kagetnya. Yoshino menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, tak percaya.

"APA?! MENIKAH?!" seru Inoichi dan Shikaku bersamaan.

"Iya, kami sudah menikah. Kami tak akan melakukan apa-apa lagi. Kami bersedia melakukan apapun, asal jangan memisahkan kami," mohon Shikamaru. Ia terduduk. Bersama Ino ia pun memohon. Mereka bersujud.

Deidara iba melihatnya. Awalnya ia juga sama marahnya dengan Inoichi. Namun melihat betapa kuatnya cinta mereka, mau tak mau hatinya pun luluh. Yoshino pun demikian. Awalnya ia merasa kecewa saat perjodohan itu batal, tapi melihat perjuangan anaknya sekarang ini juga membuat hatinya mau tak mau luluh.

"KALIAN—"

"Sudahlah, hentikan," potong Deidara. Ia berjalan menghampiri Shikamaru dan Ino yang kini masih setia bersujud. Ia menyentuh pundak mereka dan mengisyaratkan mereka untuk bangkit. Shikamaru dan Ino heran. Kenapa?

Deidara tersenyum samar. Ia menghela napas. "Mau bagaimana lagi? Kalian sudah tidak bisa dipisahkan."

"Benar. Yah ... meskipun kami sangat kecewa. Tapi sejujurnya kami senang kalian baik-baik saja," tambah Yoshino. Shikamaru dan Ino saling pandang tak mengerti. Mereka mengedipkan mata mereka beberapa kali.

"Jadi?" tanya Shikamaru dan Ino bersamaan.

"Yah sudahlah, ini sudah terlanjur. Sebagai kakakmu, aku harus menyetujui keputusan adikku asal adikku bahagia, kan?"

"Kurasa Ino gadis yang baik. Jadi aku tak ada masalah."

Shikamaru dan Ino memandang mereka berdua tak percaya. Mereka tersenyum senang. Walau tetap saja Inoichi dan Shikaku membuang wajah tak suka.

**X.x.X**

Sasuke baru saja selesai bercerita pada Karin dan Suigetsu. Pemuda ini malah tersenyum samar saat melihat Karin yang berusaha meminta maaf padanya. "Sudahlah, sudahlah. Tak apa. Lagipula, jika kau membangunkanku waktu itu, hal ini tidak akan terjadi, kan?" hibur Sasuke.

"Tapi tetap saja," ujar Karin masih merasa bersalah. Ia mengelus pundak gadis itu lembut. "Tak perlu bersedih. Tersenyumlah. Lagian, bertemu denganku bukannya memasang wajah senang atau bahagia, malah wajah sedih."

Karin meninju pelan bahu Sasuke. "Menyebalkan."

Sasuke dan Suigetsu pun tertawa kecil.

Karin menyenggol lengan Suigetsu saat retinanya menangkap sesosok gadis yang kini sedang berjalan mendekati mereka. Karin memberikan isyarat melalui matanya dan mereka pun mundur teratur. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. Ia pun berbalik.

"Sasuke," ujar gadis itu.

"Hinata."

Hinata menunduk. Ia tersenyum sebelum akhirnya kembali mendongak. "Hey, hubunganku dengan Gaara sudah membaik," mulainya.

Sasuke agak terkejut mendengarnya. Ia menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya paksa. "Oh, syukurlah."

Hinata terkikik kecil. Sasuke yang mendengarnya malah memasang raut wajah tak suka. Ia mendekatkan diri pada pemuda itu dan memeluknya. "Jangan cemburu."

"Eh?"

"Aku menantangmu waktu itu. Ingat?"

"Soal Gaara dan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku?"

"Mau _reward_?"

Hinata melepaskan pelukannya. Kini ia malah berjinjit dan mengecup pipi sang penyanyi muda itu. Ia tersenyum simpul, mengabaikan Sasuke yang wajahnya kini mulai dijalari rona merah.

"Kau berhasil."

Sasuke tersentak. Apa tadi katanya?

"Kurasa ini sudah saatnya kita kembali ke kehidupan kita yang dulu. Bagaimana Sasu—"

Ucapan Hinata terpotong. Hinata membelalakkan matanya. Beban ringan yang kini berada di bibirnya berhasil membuatnya tak bicara. Hinata mengerjapkan matanya sebelum akhirnya memejamkan matanya dan membalas ciuman tersebut.

Di sela-sela ciuman mereka, Sasuke mengucapkan sesuatu.

"_Arigatou_, Hinata."

Hinata tersenyum.

"_Douitashimashite_."

**Owari**

**Reply Review Area:**

**Yukori Kazaqi: ini sudah lanjut :) ini chapter terakhirnya :)**

**ryuu: wah, ini sudah update. Bersambung dong. Ini chapter terakhirnya :)**

**n: hahaha, kamu review tiga chapter sekaligus XD aku seneng baca review kamu :) soal yang GaaKarin, itu, kan emang pas chapter 6 nyeritain soal orang-orang di sekitar Sasuke, wajar ada GaaKarin, ya. Eh, ini chapter terakhirnya :)**

Aloha~!

Jumpa lagi dengan saya! Gimana chapter terakhirnya? Oh tunggu dulu. Mungkin ini cliffhanger (dan saya emang ngerasa begitu), jadi di bawah ini saya nyediain omake-nya.

Sedih ya kita harus pisah. Makasih banyak buat yang masih ingat dan masih mau baca, apalagi review, fic ini. Saya terharu :')

Terima kasih sudah membaca!

**Omake**

Suasana kota Tokyo masih tak berubah dan sepertinya takkan pernah berubah. Selalu ramai dan takkan pernah mati. Kota metropolitan. Ramai, ya seperti salah satu gedung yang berada di pusat ibukota Jepang ini yang sedang mengadakan acara resepsi pernikahan.

Sakura dan Hinata tersenyum melihat Ino yang kini terlihat sangat bahagia. Yamanaka—tidak, sekarang sudah berubah menjadi Nara—Ino ini terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun pengantinnya. Shikamaru berada tak jauh dari dirinya. Bahkan suaminya itu sedang mengobrol dengan Sasuke, Naruto, dan yang lainnya.

"Ino, selamat ya. Kuharap tidak ada masalah lagi," ujar Sakura sambil memeluk Ino singkat.

"Selamat, ya, Ino-chan. Semoga cepat diberikan anggota keluarga baru," ujar Hinata sambil memeluk Ino singkat juga. Wajah Ino merona tipis mendengarnya. Walaupun begitu ia tersenyum bahagia.

"Aku masih tidak percaya kalau ini adalah resepsi pernikahanku. Setahun yang lalu, kan aku dan Shika menikah dengan sangat sederhana," ucap Ino. Tiba-tiba Shikamaru datang dan merangkul pingganggnya. Ia tersenyum. "Ternyata masalah kita semua bisa selesai."

"Iya. Wah, ngomong-ngomong, Shika. Semoga cepat diberikan keturunan, ya!" seru Naruto yang berjalan di belakang Shikamaru. Sasuke hanya mengangguk, menyetujui apa yang Naruto katakan. Shikamaru tersenyum. Ia melirik istrinya jahil. "Jadi bagaimana ini?"

"Bagaimana apanya?" balas Ino pura-pura tak mengerti. Semuanya pun tertawa. Mereka terdiam dan tersenyum. Semuanya sama-sama berpikir kalau kejadian ini adalah suatu keajaiban. Bahkan untuk menginjakkan kaki kembali ke Tokyo, mereka sama sekali tak pernah memikirkannya.

"Syukurlah semuanya sudah selesai, ya," ujar Hinata. Ia tersentak saat ia merasakan tangannya digenggam oleh seseorang. Ia menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Oh iya, sehabis aku dan Shika, kira-kira siapa yang bakal menyusul nih? Naruto dan Sakura atau Sasuke dan Hinata?" tanya Ino jahil.

"Eee?!" seru Sakura dan Hinata bersamaan.

"Hmm, bagaimana kalau Naruto dulu? Kan mereka sudah lama bersama. Oh iya, apalagi mereka tidur sekamar, kan?" goda Sasuke.

"Oh iya, ya," tambah Hinata sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Setuju, setuju," ucap Shikamaru.

"Nah, ditunggu undangannya, ya!" timpal Ino.

"Kalian ini!" seru Naruto dan Sakura bersamaan.


End file.
